Captured
by hitntr
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome both get captured but what happens when they are seperated for several months only to be reunited in the strangest way possible? Will they ever be able to live together or will the past repeat itself?Theme-"Like father like Son" Done!
1. Where are we?

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as someone came up behind her and grabbed her

Captured: Chapter 1 "Where are we?"

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as someone came up behind her and grabbed her. They didn't know who it was that they were fighting against but whoever it was, this man wanted Kagome.

"Kagome" Inuyasha yelled running at the man, missing him by just inches. "Leave her alone."

"You don't want to leave her? Fine you can come too." The man laughed making a hand motion. Next thing they knew they were surrounded by four demons. "Get the half demon." The man commanded as the four of them held ropes and swords.

"You think it will be that easy?" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles at the demons. 'This is bad, I am surrounded and I can't leave this spot or Kagome will be in danger.' Inuyasha thought as he let off a low growl.

"Going to give up?" The man laughed sardonically at him.

"You wish." Inuyasha spat, coming at the man to slash at him yet again. When Inuyasha was about to hit the man, one of the demons got in his way holding Inuyasha's arm and then threw him into the ground, making the ground appear to explode.

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled running over to the unconscious half demon. "Are you alright?" she asked as he opened his eyes.

"I'm fine" Inuyasha said struggling to get up. "This would be easier if I had the Tetsuiga." Inuyasha whispered. The Tetsuiga was currently at their camp. He left the camp in a rush when he heard Kagome's scream. It was late at night and the others were still asleep back at there camp. 'Figures this happens the one time I set the Tetsuiga down to fall asleep.' Inuyasha thought. He then felt a rope go over his neck and appeared to be dragged away from Kagome- who didn't know what to do.

"Leave him alone." Kagome yelled running over to Inuyasha. The man grabbed Kagome by the arm and started to almost look her over.

"Yes, you will give me a pretty penny." The man laughed at his words.

"I am not something you can sell." Kagome yelled at the man while pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"I beg to differ young lady." The man said grabbing both her arms and twisting them behind her back- making her yelp in pain.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Inuyasha yelled trying to fight off the four demons. 'Why is this becoming so hard for me?' Inuyasha wondered.

"Bring the half demon too, it won't give me much but someone will get it." The man told the others.

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as she was getting tied up. She watched as the other demons surrounded him and appeared to almost pound on him until he passed out. 'Why isn't he transforming? Who are these people? What do they want with us? What is going to happen to us? ' Kagome started to cry. The last thing she remembered she felt a hit on the back of the head.

Inuyasha woke up to himself sitting on the floor with his hands chained to a wall. He tried to get up or break the chains but they were to strong. Then he realized that his neck had chains around it like a collar and it too was stuck to the wall. "Dang it all." Inuyasha yelled pulling hard trying to break the chains at no avail. It was almost all dark except for a small spot of light that came down from the roof, but it just barley lit anything up. He then smelt Kagome; he looked frantically around but couldn't see anything. "Kagome, Kagome" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha lit up when he heard her groggily grown not far from where he was. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"I'm over here Kagome. Can you move?" Inuyasha smiled, 'Despite the situation we are in I am glad to find that she is okay.'

"Yeah, I think so." Kagome managed as she looked around. She found herself lying on the ground. As she propped herself up, she tried to figure out where Inuyasha was. "Where are you?" She asked.

"I can't get up, follow my voice." He told her. Kagome started to walk over to where she could hear him. "This way, a little closer." Her smell was getting stronger as she got closer.

"Ow." Kagome yelled when she ran into something. She put her arms out to feel metal bars. "Inuyasha, there are bars in my way. I think I might be in a cage."

"I am right in front of you" Inuyasha used the little light to be able to see her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, how about you?" Kagome asked.

"I've been better." Inuyasha told her. He tried again to break the chains and yet again he made no gain.

"Are you chained up?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Yeah, wherever we are, we will be here for a while." Inuyasha said.

Kagome sat on the ground, "It would help if we could see what is in here." She sighed.

All that was heard where the rustle of Inuyasha's chains when he would move around, then a bright light shown in the room, revealing two figures standing at a door. "We have the new one down here." The same man that caught them said.

"She better look better than the others." The man next to him scorned.

"You can be the judge." The guy laughed at his words. They came closer to the two, the man they saw before was holding a torch.

When they got in front of the cage, Kagome walked back a few steps when the torch came up to her face. "I will need a better look." The man said to the guy holding the torch.

"Sure" The guy pulled out a key and started to open the door. Kagome backed away from the door and started to walk away from the men until she was yanked by the arm back to them.

The man without the torch looked like he was aging. He grabbed her face in order to get a better look at her. "Leave her alone." Inuyasha snarled at them. He tried to lunge out but the chains kept him back.

"What was that?" the man looking Kagome over said, turning around.

"It is just some half demon that was an extra." The man holding the torch said.

"Well you need to teach it some manners." The man turned back to look Kagome over, "So you say you just got her today? She seems fine but a little stubborn." He said as Kagome pulled out of his hands.

"For a little extra I can easily break her." The man smiled.

"I am not an animal" Kagome yelled pulling her arm out of the man's grasp. "I am not something that you can just sell or buy."

Then the man with the torch smacked her across her face, making her fall to the ground. "You will do as I say." The man chimed back at her.

Inuyasha had enough of this "If you hit her one more time, I am going to…"

"Going to what? You can't break out of those chains." The man appeared to being loving this. "I have had stronger demons than you be held there."

Inuyasha let off a small growl.

"I'm not scared of you just because you can growl." With those words, Inuyasha had enough, he tried his hardest to break out of the chains, each time he got up, it seemed like the chains were getting tighter and tighter. "Oh, so you think you can scare me like that." The man went over to where Kagome was sitting and picked her up by the arm. "If you don't calm down, this girl may just have to get into an accident." With those words Inuyasha stopped moving and stared at him. "I knew that would calm you down. Most half demons are weak when it comes to humans." The man laughed.

'Wait until I get out of here.' Inuyasha thought as he stayed silent. There was no way he was going to let Kagome get hurt.

"I will pay you double if you can make her less stubborn." The older man said.

The guy holding Kagome appeared speechless "Sounds good"

"But you only have one week. At that time I will be back." With that the man walked out of the cage and stepped on Inuyasha's foot before leaving the little prison.

Then the man holding the torch followed, locking the cage door behind him. Before he left he turned around to look at them, "There will be more days like this so you better get used to it." He said with a grin before closing the door, leaving the two all alone in darkness again.

"Did they hurt you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No not really." Kagome said going up to the bars. "How about you? That man stepped on your foot." Kagome said kneeling down on the ground.

"That is nothing." Inuyasha boasted. Then silence, it seemed to be forever until he felt Kagome's hand on his out stretched foot.

"I'm scared Inuyasha, we have never been in this position before." Kagome said.

"We will get through this." Inuyasha managed to say. "We always get through rough times and this time will be no different. You know, I was surprised when you pulled yourself away from those men and started screaming at them. They weren't expecting it; did you see the look on their faces?" Inuyasha tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, they weren't expecting that were they?" Kagome said thinking about the two men's looks. She started to chuckle. "What should we do now?" Kagome asked.

"Not much we can do." Inuyasha looked around, "These chains are pretty tough." He said trying again to break them. 'This is one of the worse predicaments; I can't help Kagome if something comes up.' He thought.

Kagome stood up and walked further into the cage, the cage was actually very big and went pretty deep. She finally got to the wall and found that it felt like cold wet brick. "I think are in a basement." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Basement?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it is cold and wet, you know like a basement."

"It is more like a dungeon." Inuyasha scoffed. "Basements don't have random chains hanging off the walls and cages." He heard the sound of Kagome plopping on the ground. 'I have to be strong for Kagome's sake, even though, I don't know how we are going to get out of this one.'

"Inuyasha." He heard Kagome say in a whiny voice.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you think Miroku and Sango will come to save us?" Kagome asked with tears filling her eyes.

"Probably." Inuyasha lied, he knew they would probably never see them again, but if it made Kagome feel better than he would say whatever it took to help her out. Then he heard Kagome sobbing. "Kagome, everything will be alright." He whispered. She answered with a nod.

_**First chapter to a very long story, I have been writing this while taking care of my new born duck!! He may not live though cuz he got a huge gash from my other animals trying to hurt him…long story. However, he is starting to really get to know me and I am prolly going to use this story to write while I am holding him and get him to know me. I just hope he makes it through tonight; he is in very critical condition right now so I am hoping he pulls through. Anyways you guys don't care about my problems, go ahead and tell me what you think by reviewing. If no one likes it, than I will stop writing it.**_


	2. Breaking

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as someone came up behind her and grabbed her

Captured: Chapter 2 "Breaking"

They couldn't tell how long it had been but as Kagome sat in her corner; someone opened a door and then closed it behind them. Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at the door while shielding their eyes from the bright sun that shown through the door.

This time it was a girl who looked around sixteen or so, she was holding a torch in order to be able to see and a bowl with a spoon in it. She came over to look in the cage to see Kagome looking up, and then she turned to Inuyasha. "You must be the half demon." She said looking at Inuyasha.

"Whats it to you?" Inuyasha spat.

"I was told to feed you." She seemed irritated by his actions.

"Well I'm not hungry so you can skip over me." He said while trying to stare her down.

"It doesn't matter; I do what I am told." She grabbed the spoon and got a huge scoop of the mush that was in the bowl. "Now eat it." She said shoving the spoon in his face.

"I won't eat it. Besides why don't you just give it to Kagome, she needs it more than I would."

The girl sighed, "Listen, I would love to give her some food but I can't and if you don't eat all of this food than my master will make you pay." She whispered while bending down to his level.

"He can beat me all he wants, I won't give in." Inuyasha smirked.

"He won't beat you, he doesn't work that way." She looked behind her to see Kagome still in the back corner trying to figure out why the girl was whispering. "He will find what you love the most and crush that." She said looking back at him.

Inuyasha spit at her, "I am not going to eat that crap." He yelled at her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The woman said getting up and leaving the room.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked after the girl left.

Before Inuyasha could answer, the door flung open. The man that was the obvious one in charge came in with the girl that had the bowl trailing behind him. "Please don't do this, can't you let it go this once. Please master, they don't know the consequences." She had tears streaming down her face while pleading with him.

"They will have to learn sometime." The man said standing in front of Inuyasha. "So you choose to not do what I say, huh?" the man scolded Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just spit at his face, "I will do what I want." He said back at the man.

The man was obviously ticked. He grabbed Inuyasha's throat and started to squeeze it. Inuyasha didn't gasp for air he didn't even make it appear that he was running low on air. Inuyasha even let out a smirk at the guy as he felt the arms tighten around his throat.

"Leave him alone." Kagome yelled from her corner.

The man looked over at her. "So you won't listen to me but maybe this girl can help make you do what I want." The man laughed letting go of Inuyasha's throat.

"No leave her alone, don't you dare touch her." Inuyasha yelled trying to get up but the chains kept him down.

"You will never learn if I stop now." The man said opening the cage and then closing it behind him.

"He will obey now master, please don't hurt the woman." The girl yelled while looking ashamed of herself for listening to him.

"Don't you start" the man said to the woman before getting in front of Kagome. Kagome instinctively stood up and tried to get away from the man. "Where do you think you are going?" the man said grabbing Kagome's arm. "So half demon, you don't care if I hurt you but if I hurt this woman you appear to have a different tone." He said walking closer to the side of the cage Inuyasha was at.

Inuyasha let off a low growl as the man brought Kagome closer to the side of the cage and then slammed her head first into the bars of the cage. "No leave her alone." Inuyasha could smell the blood coming from her head. It wasn't a lot but it was enough to set him into a bad mood.

"I don't think you have learned your lesson though." The man grinned. He then picked up Kagome who was rubbing her head where she got cut and then threw her into the bars yet again. She let out a huge scream as she hit the cage wall, which made the girl who called the man 'master' shriek and look away.

"No, I will do whatever you want, just don't hurt Kagome." Inuyasha said, he couldn't look at Kagome or the man, the smell of her blood was too much; so he closed his eyes and put his ears back and repeated, "Just don't hurt her."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now you will eat the food and not complain." The man said and than gave a wave with his hand. At that motion the girl came forward with the bowl and held out the spoon. Inuyasha ate a spoonful of the food with his eyes closed.

'This stuff is nasty' Inuyasha thought as he forced himself to swallow the food.

"That's good. Now remember this, if you ever start to get stubborn again. I won't go any easier; the punishments will only get worse." The man said stepping over the wounded Kagome and getting out of the cage. "Make sure he eats it all." The man said leaving the place.

The girl watched as he left and then turned back to Inuyasha. "I am sorry that he did that." The girl whispered. She then realized that he wasn't paying attention to her but instead was looking past her to Kagome who was holding her head and lying on the ground where the girl's master left the girl. "She will be alright." The girl told him.

Inuyasha looked up at the girl. 'How does she know?' Inuyasha thought while glaring at her. He didn't want to talk to them or say anything that would have a chance of Kagome getting hurt again.

"You can speak to me, I won't do anything, and I am against what he does to others." The girl whispered giving him another spoon full of the disgusting soup.

"When are you going to give Kagome something to eat?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am not allowed she is under a 'special diet' in order to get her to 'break' as he calls it."

"Break?" Inuyasha asked before taking in another mouthful of the mush.

"Yea, he seems to know how to 'break people' which he can use to his advantage and get people to do what he wants."

"That's ridiculous." Inuyasha ridiculed her.

"It works; he got you to eat this stuff after all." She said. "And this is just the start of a line of ways he could 'break people'. I have seen it many times, he will do anything and the best thing you guys can do is just follow what he says, or one of you won't make it out alive." She told Inuyasha spooning another spoonful of mush into his mouth.

Inuyasha gave another sour-taste-look and than peered over at Kagome. He was surprised she didn't pass out after what the man did to her but instead she was quietly sobbing from the pain. 'I wish I could be over there to help you Kagome.' He thought feeling even worse that he couldn't get over there. "Why did he want me to eat and not Kagome?"

"It a way to make you guys 'understand who is in control' as he puts it. You guys can not say what happens anymore that's what he says. You guys are to do whatever he wants."

Kagome started to try to stand and trembled as she did so. Inuyasha could see the red going down her face and could only think of how much it must hurt. "You tell your 'master' that we aren't going to break easily." Kagome said with a tremble in her voice. It hurt to stand let alone talk while standing.

The woman looked behind her to see the standing miko walk to the back of the cage. The woman did feel bad for what her master did, she watched as Kagome slowly trembled as she walked. "It would be easier if you just conformed to what he said." She said in a monotone voice. "I can't tell you how many died because they didn't listen to him." The bowl was finished and she got up. "I am sorry in advance for anything he might do." The girl said and walked out.

Once she was gone Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's cage. "I'm sorry Kagome." He whispered.

"For what?"

"If I had listened to begin with you wouldn't be in pain right now." Inuyasha said.

"You didn't know what he would do and besides if we back down now, who knows what might happen." Kagome said trying to get back her happy tone although it was impossible to do with an increasing headache.

"I will not let you get hurt because of me." Inuyasha said. "I would rather do as they wish before I let you get hurt."

Silence consumed around them. Inuyasha was getting sick from the smell of Kagome's blood and knew that if he ever had to see or smell something like that again, he may vomit. 'Kagome for your sake I will do as they say. Maybe they did already break me but if it keeps you safe than so be it.' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome started to cry, Inuyasha didn't say anything, and he just sat there listening to her sobs. After a while of her crying sleep consumed her and it was silent yet again. Inuyasha was glad to hear her slow breaths and was glad that she could at least be in peace while she slept. He then closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep. Maybe this wasn't the best predicament but he knew they would find a way out of there.

_**To let everyone know, the duckling I told you about is still getting better; he is walking, eating and drinking just fine. Our chicken hatched him another little duckling friend which was also rejected from her and he tends to follow around and talk to the little guy. Thanks everyone for the reviews and I hope to hear a lot more from your guys. As I always say, I can't tell if my story is good unless if you say something so review please.**_


	3. A few days later

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as someone came up behind her and grabbed her

Captured: Chapter 3 "A few days later"

It was two days later and they where in really bad shape. Inuyasha wasn't that bad, he just smelt due to the fact that all he could do was sit in that same spot. The woman would come in to feed him once a day and later would come in with warm water and splash it at Inuyasha, he yelled at her the first time until the man came in as soon as Inuyasha started yelling. The man came in holding the key to Kagome's cage and Inuyasha automatically shut up growling under his breath. After two days, it became normal for the woman to do that and Inuyasha just took it as she did that plus he did need it.

Kagome found a puddle in the back of the cage where she would drink the water in order to get something in her stomach. It wasn't the cleanest water, but it was the only water she had. Kagome was getting much skinnier than she used to be only after two days. Her stomach was growling and she still had some dried up blood in her hair from the first day they were there.

Inuyasha and Kagome both found it easier to not talk to each other at all. After three days of being there, they just had nothing to talk about. Once in a while one of them would randomly remind each other something that was funny that they did in the past.

"Remember when we first met Shippo?" Kagome said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that little brat tried to take our shards." Inuyasha said remembering that day quite clearly.

"And you wanted to eat in the middle of a battlefield and I refused to eat." Kagome laughed.

"That was the first time I had those noodles." Inuyasha's mouth started to water.

Both just broke out in laughter until the door opened. The both of them looked up to the man standing in the door frame with a rope in his hands. As he walked down the stairs he looked at Inuyasha and then at Kagome. "So you two are finding this funny?" he whispered walking past the chained Inuyasha. "I see that we need to use a better method then." He said opening the door to the cage and then closing it behind him.

"Don't you dare to touch her." Inuyasha warned.

"You are in no position to talk right now." The man told Inuyasha. Then he grabbed Kagome's arm and held her close to him.

"Let go." Kagome managed to say trying to get away from the man's grasp.

"Be still" the man said taking the rope and managing to be able to rope both of her arms behind her back. Then he wrapped the rope around her stomach in order to make sure the rope stayed on. "I only have four more days and you aren't learning so we will have to use stricter methods." He whispered in her ear.

"You better do nothing to hurt her." Inuyasha yelled.

"I will do what I want." The man chuckled. "Now come with me." He pulled the rope making Kagome's body follow. "And don't do anything stupid or that half demon will pay." He told her.

Kagome obeyed and followed the man out of the cage. She could feel the uneasiness she was getting as she passed Inuyasha. He didn't say anything in fear that the man might hurt Kagome but his eyes said it all. She looked down to see that his whole face was in an 'I'm sorry I can't help you' look. "I will be okay, I promise" she yelled to him as the man pulled her out of the door.

"Kagome be safe." Inuyasha whispered as the man pulled her out of his sight. 'This is great not only can I not protect her but she is nowhere where I can help her.' He thought. He looked to see the cage door still open and saw the small bit of blood that was on the floor from their first day. Than he was scared, the man hurt her the first day she was there, what would make him not hurt her now? Inuyasha tried to break the chains with that thought. He pulled and struggled to get up. The chains were rattling and he did everything he could to get out of this predicament but to no avail.

The door than slowly opened and the girl came into view with her head down at the floor. She seemed to look everywhere but at Inuyasha. "What is going to happen to Kagome?" He yelled at her.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "She isn't going to die if that is what you are asking. He is just going to do what I told you guys he does to people."

"What?"

"He is going to 'break' her." The girl told him.

"That's not going to be easy, Kagome is strong willed." Inuyasha laughed at his self satisfaction.

"There has yet to be one person that was to stubborn for him. It normally takes him a day, two days at the most." She said putting the bowl down.

"Why do you do all this?" he asked her. It was obvious she didn't like to do help the guy; in fact she reminded him a lot like Kagura.

"I was forced to. He caught my family here. I was only twelve at the time; he sold my mom and dad to some demon. I never saw them again. Then he told me that if I didn't do as he said that he would kill my younger brother. At first I didn't believe him until he truly killed my brother. I willingly do what he wants now and if I don't he will beat me." She explained to him. "Unfortunately that girl won't be the same next time you see her." She whispered.

"What does he do?" Inuyasha commanded.

"It would be best if you don't know" the girl told him.

"Tell me, I have to know." Inuyasha commanded.

"At first he will chain her to the wall such as you are and then he uses different methods on different people." She said.

"What kind of methods does he have?" Inuyasha urged

"He will do something simple like telling the person that they are worthless over and over the whole day until they believe it or he can go as far as making a person sleep deprived. He will keep the person awake for well over a day."

"Neither of those would do anything to Kagome." Inuyasha assured her as well as himself.

"I hope it does." The girl whispered.

"Why?"

"If neither of those works, than he will either beat the person into submission or kill whatever or whoever the person is closest too."

"Is that how your brother di…"

"Shut up, I didn't mean to, I didn't think he would actually do it." She yelled with tears going down her face.

Inuyasha all of a sudden felt bad for her. He believed that Kagome could go through a lot but than he had to wonder about her if she was threatened to either listen or the one closest to her will die.

When they were finished with the food the girl started to get up. "Can you do something for me?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?"

"Can you check on Kagome, you know make sure she isn't getting her self into trouble." He whispered.

"I can't. No one is allowed in his room when he does this kind of stuff. It is a way to keep the person in solitary confinement." She told him. "I'm sorry. She seems like a smart person though. I think she will learn quickly to do as he says."

"I see." Inuyasha looked solemnly at the ground.

"How about I miss tonight of cleaning you?" she tried to make him a little cheered up.

"I don't care." He said in a monotone voice.

'This guy already seems broken. I wonder if he realizes it.' She thought getting up to leave. She turned around at the door, "Once again I am sorry." She said and then opened the door to leave.

Inuyasha started to cry, "Kagome be safe, and I don't want you to get hurt." He silently sobbed.

Three days later, the man slammed the door open, making Inuyasha wake abruptly from his sleep. As he walked down the hall with a smug smile on his face, he had Kagome walking behind him without any rope on her. She stayed right behind him and kept looking down toward the ground. Inuyasha could tell her eyes were red and puffy from her crying and one cheek was slightly bruised. Her breathing showed that she was afraid of the man. "Kagome, Kagome, how are you? Look at me. Kagome…" He was glad to see her but when he started to talk to her she just looked the other way. "Kagome aren't you glad to see me?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Get in the cage." The man commanded her as she walked in and then went straight to the back corner of the cage.

"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Not much, she was pretty easy. Just note this, I told her to never talk to you or look at you or I may have to kill you." The man laughed.

"You little." Inuyasha yet again tried to get up.

"When are you going to learn that you aren't going to break those chains? Of course I could always tighten them up on you if you would like." He snickered.

Inuyasha calmed right down when he saw Kagome sitting on the ground looking over at him and then back at the man that caught them to begin with. The man walked past Inuyasha and walked out of the room.

"Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha asked. He heard no answer not even a squeak from her. "Kagome he is gone, you can talk to me." Still no answer. "Please Kagome, let me know that you are there, I need to hear your voice."

"I am not allowed to talk, if I do than someone will get hurt." She said in a monotone voice.

"Don't worry, he isn't around, everything will be fine." Inuyasha assured her.

"I am not allowed to talk, if I do than someone will get hurt." She repeated.

Inuyasha stopped trying, "When you want to talk I will be here." He whispered. Then Kagome started to cry. The rest of the day was filled with Kagome's sobs and Inuyasha not able to bear the sound of it. The woman didn't come in at all that day. Inuyasha figured it was because of what they just went through or the man was going to do the same thing to him. 'I wouldn't let him.' Inuyasha decided, 'I will kill him as soon as he takes one chain off.' Inuyasha assured himself with a smile. Then Kagome's sobs went away and Inuyasha could tell she finally went to sleep for the night and Inuyasha closed his eyes dreaming of when they would break out.

_**Alright another Chapter down. For those who are interested, both my ducklings are growing faster and faster each day and are starting to explore all over the place!! Please tell me what you think of this story or chapter…as well any questions? Go ahead and ask!!**_


	4. Kagome's Decision

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as someone came up behind her and grabbed her

Captured: Chapter 4 "Kagome's Decision"

That night Kagome kept having nightmares about her past few tortuous days. She kept tossing and turning thinking about when he took her into the room and chained her to the wall and kept telling her how much she meant nothing to the world. A few times she was able to spit in his face making him scowl and she was able to retort back a few comments to the man like "I am not afraid of you" and "if you aren't afraid of me than why did you chain me?" He would slap her and punch her repeatedly without remorse. Luckily he hit her more where her clothing covered so Inuyasha wasn't able to see the bruises the man left.

"You are a disgusting girl who deserves nothing more than to die, definitely after hanging around a half breed." The man would tell her.

"There is nothing wrong with me, I am fine the way I am. There is nothing wrong with me hanging out with Inuyasha." She retorted.

"That half breed is lying to you and you can't even tell. I bet he says he will protect you but where is he now? I bet he runs away once and a while, I bet he makes you cry."

"Shut up." Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha would give his life to save me."

"I doubt that."

The dream than turned to her first night being there. The longing to want to sleep was destroyed each time her eyes got heavy by the man either letting off a loud sound in her ears, or he would continually punch her each time she started to nod off, and at one point he even allowed her to start sleeping before he came up to her and awoke her by him chocking her. The horrible grin on his face kept appearing the whole time.

Then the dream switched to the second day, the most wretched day of them all. She was tired, didn't feel good, and worse of all the man was still at it to make her feel like crap. Her ribs were hurting from getting punched so much over the night. Life sucked and she could only wish that he would hurt her enough to make her die. He walked up to her for what seemed like the fiftieth time and came to her face, his disgusting breath seeping out of his mouth and hitting her right in the nose. He smiled at her before saying, "I hope you have enjoyed your night here because in a few days you won't be here anymore. You are going to be sold to someone and you better do as they say. I won't let anyone come between me and my money. I will make sure that half demon of yours dies if I hear anything bad from those people." He whispered in her ears.

Kagome at that moment got sick to her stomach and threw up on him. He stood automatically to get away from her vomit but she still caught it all over him. He walked out ticked at her and she was left chained against the wall with the gross vomit dripping out of her mouth. Lucky for her she was able to project it in a way that she would not have a chance to sit in it and the man took the full brunt of it.

She started to smile when he left, 'Maybe I can get through this.' She thought once he was gone.

However when he returned he was more mad than ever. He looked down at her seeing her smile up at him and quickly punched her in the cheek again before punching her in the stomach which in return made her keel over in pain. "Found that funny did we?" he said before going into the other room and coming back with a sword. "Let's see how funny you think it is when I kill the half demon."

Kagome, as soon as she heard that, was no longer smiling and yelled, "Please don't hurt him. He did nothing wrong to anyone." Tears were forming in her eyes.

Than the man whispered "If you don't want me to hurt him than say I am not allowed to talk."

"Make me." Kagome yelled at him.

"Fine let me go see how that half demon will fair with a stab to the neck." The man said playing with his sword.

"No fine, I will say it. I am not allowed to talk." She said with a whine.

"Now repeat after me, I am not allowed to talk, if I do than someone will get hurt." He yelled at her.

Kagome stuttered out, "I am not allowed to talk, if I do than someone will get hurt"

"Now repeat it." He yelled to her while pacing back and forth.

"I am not allowed to talk, if I do than someone will get hurt." She whispered.

"Louder." He yelled.

"I am not allowed to talk, if I do than someone will get hurt." She said louder, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Repeat it now." He said coming up in her face.

"I am not allowed to talk, if I do than someone will get hurt." She said again closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see his face.

"Again." He yelled but Kagome paused for a bit looking at him. "I told you say it again." He said smacking her across the cheek.

"I am not allowed to talk, if I do than someone will get hurt. I am not allowed to talk, if I do than someone will get hurt." She kept repeating herself as tears kept falling, 'If this keeps Inuyasha safe than so be it.' She told herself before repeating the same sentence again.

Then the second day switched to night where Kagome was now awake for twenty four hours and yet she was given no break from the abuse given. "I am not allowed to talk, if I do than someone will get hurt." Kagome kept repeating if she stopped, she would get punched by the man or he would threaten to go find Inuyasha and kill him. Kagome repeated it again as her eyes got really heavy; the problem was after repeating the same sentence for so long she started to believe it. She felt the need to want to be quiet in fear that Inuyasha truly would get hurt.

"You have been good. I will let you sleep for an hour." The man said walking out of the room, leaving her alone in the dark to fall asleep. Kagome instantly fell to sleep unfortunately just as she fell asleep; it felt like she awoke to the man again. "Alright hour is up, now what was the sentence I taught you?"

Kagome blinked up at him and yawned. Being so deprived from her sleep she couldn't think straight. She just stared at him. "I am not allowed to talk" Kagome let out a loud yawn "If I do than someone will get hurt." She said while yawning. The man had her repeat it all night long and into the next day where he finally had her stop.

"Alright, I am done with you." The man said taking a key out and undoing the chains around her wrists and neck. She quickly fell limp and slowly felt the blood return to the sore limbs. "Now get up and remember what I told you." The man said grabbing her by the hair and lifting her to her feet.

Kagome let out a small tear as she followed him out into the bright sun. Here was her chance to run, to be free but if she did that than she was afraid that this man would kill the one person she found to love the most. Of course she didn't tell Inuyasha this yet but it was true, Inuyasha had her heart and she could give no other man her love like she wanted to give to Inuyasha.

Than the man broke her out of her trance by slamming her to the ground, "Don't you ignore me when I am talking to you." The man yelled and punched her on the cheek. "I don't care if you were day dreaming or not, you will listen to me when I tell you something." He said punching her again. All Kagome could do was cry, she couldn't defend herself and she definitely couldn't run away. Both would end in Inuyasha's death and she refused to allow that to happen.

Kagome awoke abruptly late at night and looked over at Inuyasha who had his eyes closed. 'I won't be able to live without Inuyasha around and I can't go against the man if I want Inuyasha to live.' She told herself staring at Inuyasha. Then she looked around her cage and slowly stood up. "I am sorry Inuyasha." She whispered before walking to the back of the cage where she would normally drink from the puddle.

_**Alright well this is the next chapter!! Thank you those who keep reviewing every chapter!! It really helps me to want to get the next chapter out. Just to let you know most of this story is depressing, I didn't realize that until I was reading ahead of everything that I have written so far. But I just love the ending of this story and I hope you guys will too!! Please review and let me know what you think of it. Oh and the ducklings are doing fine and are turning into poop machines. Leaving little poops everywhere. And they follow me around!! **_


	5. The Final Day

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as someone came up behind her and grabbed her

Captured: Chapter 5 "The Final Day"

The next morning came and yet there was no sign of Kagome moving or even for that fact living in the cage. Inuyasha started to get worried as he frantically tried his best to see in the dark. He finally caught scent of her in the back corner where she would normally drink from but she had a raspy breathe to her. He couldn't tell why but he could tell it was not good, Inuyasha could smell the sickness in the air. "Kagome, Kagome." Inuyasha yelled over and over again. "Kagome, please get up." He stopped for a second to see if she would respond to only be given raspy breathes in between coughing. His eyes got bigger, 'was this it? Was she going to die?' He couldn't do anything for her and he was getting more worried by the second.

As he sat there, he frantically thought of something he could do but the only thing he could think of was to call for help and hope that they would cure her instead of leaving her there to die or worse…taking her outside and killing her as if she was an animal. He shook the thought out of his head quickly as he knew this was the best thing to do. He started yelling at the top of his lungs. "Someone please come quickly, please come. Someone get here now. Please." He begged at the top of his lungs he waited a few minutes and saw that no one was running in so he gave it another shot. "Somebody come here. She won't make it. Come here." He yelled again with tears starting to form in his eyes. He hadn't felt like this in a while and he started to choke then he whispered, "Please anyone will do, just come." He looked expectantly at the door for someone to come in.

A few minutes after him yelling and screaming for them to come, the man that caught them finally came in. "Why are you yelling, Should I teach you some more manners?" The man snipped at him.

Inuyasha brightened up, there was hope for Kagome. "It is Kagome, she is sick. She needs something, anything." He yelled almost in a happy tone, it was great seeing someone there.

"What? You better not be lying." The man said as he slowly made his way over to Kagome's cage.

"I'm not lying; she is in the back corner." He told the man than added, "She sounds horrible."

The man opened the door and went to the back to find Kagome lying on the floor with her eyes closed taking heavy breathes. The man flipped Kagome from her stomach to her back and realized that she was soaked from the puddle that she lay in. "Naomi, get in here fast." He yelled running out of the cage, leaving it open and running out of the room.

A few seconds later, the woman came running in with blankets and other medicinal stuff in her hands. Inuyasha was more than proud to see that and watched as the man came behind her telling all of Kagome's symptoms.

"And she was soaked." The man added as the woman went into Kagome's cage.

The woman went into the back corner to find Kagome in the same position the man left her in. A slight pause was in the air as the woman looked her over. "She tried to drown herself." The woman said nonchalantly.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. 'Kagome saw it that bad that she actually tried to kill herself? Did she not believe that he could get them out of there?' He watched in awe as they quickly removed her wet clothing to cover her with blanket after blanket. "Will she be alright?" Inuyasha yelled.

Both ignored him as they now had Kagome in a dry spot with blankets covering her entire body except her head. "I want that puddle drained to nothing and anything else in here removed." The man told the woman. "There will be nothing but the clothes on her back- once they dry. We only have two more days until she is gone anyways." The man said gleefully. "Keep her on hourly watch, if not more." He commanded the girl.

"I will she will should fine now." The girl said as she walked with the man to leave the cage.

The man gave Inuyasha a disgusted look as he walked by Inuyasha and the girl followed behind him giving Inuyasha a worried look. Both exited and the next what he assumed was an hour, went by slowly. Kagome stopped rasping for air and was now sleeping. He kept replaying the words in his head. 'She tried to drown herself.' "Why Kagome?" he asked the sleeping girl.

He then heard the door slowly open and he looked to see the woman coming down. "You ask why she did that and I know the reason." The woman said coming down. "She was told by my master that she was being sold in two or three days. She was then told that if she gave this man he is selling her to any hard times that he would kill you." She said looking at Inuyasha. "She decided on instead of being sold or having you killed that she would kill herself, thus not giving my master a chance at selling her or having a reason to kill you."

"Sell her?"

"Yes, she would be better of there than here anyways, she is being sold to a wealthy lord. He is passing his kingdom onto his son and his son needs a wife. The only problem is they need a woman not from the village. Instead of the son going out and finding a woman he likes which could take months or years, the lord found it easier if he just paid my master to find a woman of incredible beauty, so that he could make her marry his son."

"That's wrong." Inuyasha protested.

"Call it what you want, but I see this all the time." She said to him. The woman than went into the cage and checked on the sleeping girl. "She is doing better now. I was kind of hoping that she would have died." She whispered.

"Why would you want that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"If being sold was worse than death to her, than why make her go through it. She obviously felt that it was worse or she wouldn't have tried to kill herself over it. If only the puddle was bigger." The girl whispered.

Inuyasha was taken aback from the trueness to the words. Than he figured if he was in that same position, he probably would have felt that way too. Inuyasha looked down at the ground as the woman walked by him and left the place, leaving him alone with Kagome once more.

When she left he asked out loud, "Is this trued Kagome? Is everything she said true?"

"Yes" He heard back in a whisper. Inuyasha jumped at first, not expecting an answer that quickly. "It is Inuyasha; he threatened me, beat me, and then on top of that promised to kill you if I didn't do what they wanted. I didn't want to go through that and I didn't want to have to worry about whether or not you were alright. I also didn't want you to worry about whether or not I was alright."

"So you decided that killing yourself was the best way out of it?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome looked up at the ceiling, "Yes, I didn't know what to do, if I tried to talk to you, you would get hurt, if I was to look at you, you would get hurt. I decided that if I died, he wouldn't hurt you because there would be no point in that." Then she looked over at him, "I am sorry to have had you worry so much." She smiled forcibly at him.

"Kagome, I would rather you live than you ever dying for me, no matter what happens we will always share a bond that can't be broken. If you haven't figured that out by now than you are more stupid than I thought." He yelled

"I see." Kagome sighed. 'Maybe he is right.'

"I went on living instead of dying with Kikyou for you, so I expect that you will live instead of dying for me. If you died now, than you would be no stronger than anyone else, you need to prove to them that you won't be easily taken down, that you will fight till the last strength."

Kagome laughed, she loved it when he talked so strong when everything seemed hopeless. "I will live for you then." She whispered. "I will go with that guy and when I am able to run away, I will come back and free you." She said loving her plan.

"I will wait for that day and I will be sitting right here, giving them a hard time." He told her laughing.

Then they both took part in a good laughing spree, one they didn't share for a few days now. They shut up when the door opened with the man appearing in the doorway. Kagome came over to the cage side closest to Inuyasha with the sheet wrapped around her to try her best to show him that she wasn't afraid of him any longer.

As the man walked over to the cage, he realized that Kagome was up and moving. She didn't seem as afraid of him as he had wanted and as he went by Inuyasha, he gently bent down and then released a hard blow to Inuyasha's stomach. When the man heard Kagome gasp he knew that this would teach her. He sat there in front of Inuyasha as Inuyasha tried to catch his breath after the shock of getting punched. Then the man punched Inuyasha two more times in a row, making Inuyasha keel over and cough blood onto the man.

Kagome backed away from the cage at that time. She could hear a rib crack on the second punch and if it weren't for him being a hanyo, than he probably would have died by the heavy hits he was receiving.

Inuyasha was glad that the man was doing this and when he caught his breath after the third punch, he then smiled at the man as blood dripped down his mouth. The smile just seemed to infuriate him more and he smacked Inuyasha in the back of his head. "You call that a hit?" Inuyasha said smiling.

The man scowled at him and then stood to kick Inuyasha in the stomach.

All of these hits did hurt but he wasn't going to back down that easily. "I have been kicked by kids stronger than you." Inuyasha yelled at the man as soon as he caught his breath again.

"Is that so?" The man pulled out a small knife. "How about being stabbed?"

Kagome watched in horror as the man raised the knife above Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha looked dumfounded when he looked up to see the knife right above him; it was obvious he didn't know what to do. Inuyasha couldn't move out of the way and he couldn't fight back. Kagome knew she had to step in. "Wait, don't do it. He didn't mean any of it. Don't stab him." She wailed at him.

Than he turned to look over at her and started to walk near the cage holding the knife up to make sure she saw it. "Would you like to take his place?" the man whispered manically.

Kagome was quiet as she backed up. She watched as he entered the cage and came closer to her. She started to get away from him but she could only go so far back until she was stuck at the wall. The man was closing in fast until Inuyasha stepped in, "Leave her alone, she didn't do anything to you. If there is anyone to get mad at it would be me. I should have said nothing. Just don't hurt her because of me." He yelled at the man.

The man snickered at Inuyasha's words and then threw clean and oddly expensive looking clothing down to Kagome's feet. Kagome forgot she was using a sheet to keep herself covered and looked in awe at the dry clothes in front of her. 'Is this a trap?' she wondered as she looked down at the clothes and then at the man holding the knife.

"Plans have changed. Take the clothing and get dressed, don't get that clothe dirty, you are leaving today." The man said turning to leave the cage.

This was it? Today was the day that she had to part with Inuyasha. She looked down at the clothing and quickly got dressed so that she wouldn't have to wear the sheet anymore.

As the man walked out of the cage he threw the knife at Inuyasha hitting him in the leg. Inuyasha yelped in pain when it hit him. The man then pulled it out of his leg in a quick smooth motion, "You better say goodbye to that woman because this will be the last time you see her." He whispered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled at the sentence. When the man walked out, he noticed Kagome had already changed in the clothing that the man gave her. Inuyasha had to say that the blue that she had to wear really looked nice on her. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen before. "Inuyasha." He heard her whisper.

"Yeah?" he said solemnly.

"Will you remember me? Because I will remember you."

"I will remember you but we will see each other again, I know it." He said in a tone not normal for him. This tone was more sympathetic; more of a whining tone. "We will both make it through this and we will be together again."

Kagome smiled at his words. "Don't promise something you can't keep." She whispered.

"I will promise that if you can promise me something."

"What would that be?"

"Listen to whatever they tell you. I don't care what it is or how silly they may seem. Do whatever it is as long as you are able to stay alive and healthy."

Kagome froze for a second. 'Do whatever they tell me?' she thought, 'that would be easier said than done'.

"Kagome please promise that small bit." He begged her.

"Alright, I will do my best to listen to them, but you better keep your part as well."

"I will." Inuyasha confirmed.

Then the woman that they talked to many times before came in. "I came to get you." She whispered as she made her way to the cage door. "Please don't try anything; I don't want to hurt you in any way." She told Kagome as she opened the cage door.

When she opened the door she had Kagome walk out and she followed behind Kagome. "Can I quickly bend down to Inuyasha to talk to him?" she asked the woman.

"Quickly." She told Kagome.

Kagome bent down to where Inuyasha sat. He smelt disgusting from sitting in the same place for so long and if it wasn't for the reason that she may not see him again, she would have been repelled by his stench. When she got down to eye level, she saw his gigantic eyes. They seemed so full of regret, regret of not being able to protect Kagome better. "Inuyasha I am going to miss you." She cried giving him a hug.

Inuyasha felt bad, he wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her to take her away from her future that was plotted out for her. "I am going to miss you too." He whispered, bending his head so that it would rub on her shoulder.

Then Kagome did something Inuyasha wasn't expecting. She quickly grabbed his head and gave him a kiss right on the lips. At first it was a quick kiss to gauge his reaction and when he looked stunned and didn't say anything, she took it as it was fine to do and then went in for a long kiss. To her, if felt like the world had stopped for those few seconds. She always wanted her first kiss to be with Inuyasha and now it came true. Inuyasha gently kissed back in complete symphony with her. It was as if they had kissed several times before. When Kagome finally broke away from the kiss, she whipped a tear from her eye. "I have a confession to tell you Inuyasha."

"What might that be?" Inuyasha whispered

"I was going to tell you that I loved you the same night we got caught. That's why I was out in the forest alone, in order to think of how to tell you. There were so many thoughts going through my head, but I didn't think this was going to be how I told you."

"I also wasn't at the camp when you got attacked, I left Tetsuiga at camp in order to take my mind off of everything, and I did that once in a while. I went far from the camp without Tetsuiga. If I didn't have to go off to think, I would have had Tetsuiga and none of this would have happened. I am sorry for not being able to protect you but I love you too." Inuyasha finally said.

They then heard the man's voice yell, "What is taking you so long, they don't have all day."

"Coming" the woman yelled. "Come on we need to go." She whispered to Kagome.

"Alright" she told the woman. "Inuyasha don't blame yourself, none of that is your fault." Kagome then got up to walk to the door, she was trying to hide the tears but it was too hard and they fell like a waterfall.

"I will find you and take you away one day. Just like in your books, you wait, I will meet you again when you least expect it" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome.

Then the door closed and Inuyasha was encased in darkness. No one to talk to, no one to listen to, nothing… not even a rat would come into the cell. "Kagome, I will find you." He whispered. He never realized how scared he was of being alone until that moment. He lived a solitary life for more than three quarters of his life and now that he had known Kagome for only a few years, he was now afraid to be without someone to talk to. He wished nothing more than for his life to be at stake so that he could turn full yukai and have a better chance to get out of there. Although the thought was crushed when he then remembered, how hard it was to control his self when he was full demon.

_**And the plot thickens. This is actually one of my longer chapters but in all honesty, I don't like long chapter because I find my mind starting to wander when I read them…maybe I have A.D.D. Anyways- tell me what you think about this story and this chapter. Also I am interested in seeing where people think I am taking this story like your predictions on how it will end. No prediction will change my ending but I would like to see what people's predictions are on it. **_

_**Thanks for your time reading this so far **__****_


	6. Meeting the new family

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as someone came up behind her and grabbed her

Captured: Chapter 6 "Getting to know the new family"

Kagome was pushed by the man to where another man was standing. He was a younger man, probably around the same age she was and he appeared to be scared and angry at the same time. "I told you I don't want a wife." The kid yelled at what Kagome could only assume was his father. Once he saw Kagome the kids jaw appeared to drop and he quickly had a sudden turn around as ran over to her. "You must be the new woman, I'm Jin." He said grabbing her hands in his.

Kagome just stared at him until she got smacked in the back of the head by the man that she grew to hate. Kagome looked furiously at him and then turned to look at the kid. "I'm Kagome." She said with no excitement and did her best to make it noticeable that she didn't want to be there.

"When we get back, I will show you what land we both will be in charge of protecting. You will like it; we live in a huge castle." The kid went on and on about his castle and all Kagome wanted after a few minutes of hearing that crap was for the kid to shut up.

"What happened to you don't want a wife?" She mumbled as she was forced to sit next to him in a carriage.

"Well there are always exceptions." He told her as he leaned closer toward her.

The whole ride there was in silence and he had his disgusting arm around her waist. She would admit that the man didn't look half bad but the fact that he 'bought' her was enough to make her sick. She sat down in the carriage and looked out the window at the trees rushing by. All she could think about was how the only times she could go that fast was when she was on Inuyasha's back. Kagome thought about pushing this guy out of the carriage and than making a break for it but quickly destroyed the idea when she realized she was the one sitting next to the door and not him. Not only that but there were people surrounding them…probably the guards who would easily kill her if she tried. Kagome just kept quiet about her thoughts.

When the carriage was stopped and they got out Kagome let out a gasp. In front of her was a gigantic wall with guards surrounding it. "Take a look at outside of this wall because this will be the last time you see out here again. Your life will be inside this wall." The father said as his people told him opened the door to the inside of the wall.

"We will see about that." Kagome muttered.

When the doors came down to allow them in, she looked around at the small village inside of the walls. As they walked through the village everyone bowed down to the young man and his father. Kagome looked in shock as the villagers who would be in mid sentence would stop to bow until the two were out of sight. In the middle of this village was the castle where she assumed they were staying. "Here is your new home." The young man said. "Stay close to me though because sometimes it's easy to get lost in here." He told her. Kagome just nodded as she looked around the place. Her first thought was 'How could I get out of here?' That was all she thought about for the rest of the day. It was all she could think about to keep her sanity in line.

Two weeks later…

Kagome was walking through the halls on her way to eat breakfast. She had only been married to the kid for two weeks and yet it felt like she was there forever. She was told she had to call him 'lord' but found it hard to call him that and on many occasions slipped up. Each time she was punished by his father. Jin didn't care what she called him, he told her himself but he wouldn't stick up for her mainly because he wouldn't go against his father. She was also given strict guidelines for living in the castle. Many of the rules were so stupid that she would forget them easily. One rule was she couldn't eat before the men did. She literally had to wait until they were done before she could touch the food on her plate. That also entailed that if her 'lord' wanted food from her plate than she had to give it to him. Luckily he never did. She was also not allowed seconds. That was a hard thing to go through at first due to the portions being so small to begin with. The woman there tried to explain to her that it was because she was representing the lands so everyone in the castle was to make sure that she stayed looking 'her best.'

Another rule she hated was that she had to do whatever her husband wanted. Her being as stubborn as she normally was, found it difficult to listen to him. If he wanted her to juggle watermelons while singing the 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' she had to do it. There was no questioning him. He didn't seem too big in the rules himself but she noticed he was slowly warming to her having to go by this one rule and saw this rule as one of the best rules.

While on her way to eat one of the servants was walking by, "The lady must never rush anywhere." The servant whispered, reminding Kagome on another stupid rule. She was told to never rush but to always walk dignified and with small steps. Kagome let out a sigh and then slowed down. All of her servants sympathized for her. She was forced to come here, to listen to these stupid rules that they themselves could never follow and she had to pretend to like it. If she ever went against a rule, she was brought to a room where her 'lords' father would give her a slight cut on the arm- a way to teach her a lesson or something stupid like that. This led to another rule 'the lady is to always wear long sleeves no matter how hot it was.' Kagome assumed that was to hide any cuts or bruises given to her by the father or any man for that matter. A lot of the men in the castle actually found fit that if she refused to do something for them, they would take it into their own hands. She would explain that they should get the servants to do it but than they would easily over power her by the most simple things whether punching, kicking, or throwing her into a wall. She would try and tell Jin but when he told his father, the father would just say that Kagome was making stuff up. He would turn his back on her or worse punish her for lying, thus she would get double the punishment. So she decided to never complain about the abuse and just accept it.

The servants could always tell when she accidentally did something wrong because when she appeared in front of them or anyone she wouldn't look anyone in the eye. With this in mind, the servants helped her out as much as possible in remembering the rules.

Kagome came in seeing everyone already at the lunch table. "I am sorry I am late." She said bowing down to everyone looking at her. She then moved to the table.

"Why were you late this time?" her husband's father spoke up.

"I was talking to one of the servants and than I realized the time and had to rush to get here but I couldn't rush due to one of the rules so I am late." She heard a lot of gasps and whispers between everyone.

Her husband's father jumped out of his chair. "You were talking to a servant?" The man yelled, making the whole room silent. "One of the rules I gave you said to never talk to any servants unless it is to command them of something you need." He bellowed at her.

"I am sorry; it must have slipped my mind. It won't happen again sir." She said looking down. This man was worse than the guy that captured both her and Inuyasha; this guy truly didn't care and was merciless when it came to certain matters.

"Sorry huh? Maybe you will be sorrier if I teach you a lesson." The man started to walk over to her.

"Please dad, she said she was sorry." Jin said. He hated when his father got into these rages and tried to stand up for his wife but was always shot down. The two even though they were married just shared a bed for now, neither felt they knew each other enough to do anything more but still they would talk before they went to bed, to catch up on each others past. However, Kagome was yet to trust him enough to tell him too much about her past. Jin was trying to change that by helping her out but his father always got into the way.

"She always says she is sorry." The man yelled grabbing Kagome by the hair and taking her out of her chair to bring her to another room.

"Jin please help." She screamed and then realized she made the worst mistake of all.

"Dad…sir don't do anything to her." Jin followed behind them.

"You will call him by one name and one name only." The dad said throwing Kagome against the wall. "You will call him 'my lord'. Nothing else." He yelled at her smacking her in the face.

"I truly am sorry sir; please can you spare me this once." She cried out. "These rules are hard to remember and I am not used to them."

"That is no excuse." The man grabbed a knife and put it to her neck. "You will learn one way or another on whom to talk to and when to be on time to eat." He then picked up her arm which she found from experience to just let him have it. If she struggled he would go deeper and would cut longer so she let him do whatever and she would just look away. The cut was normally on the outside of the arm so she didn't have to worry about losing a lot of blood. That was a good thing.

Right before he was about to make the incision, his son came running in. "Dad, please, don't do this to her." He yelled

The dad looked over at his son. "Fine you don't want me to do this than you can do it." The man said making both Kagome and Jin gasp.

"Why can't we leave her alone completely? She will learn over time what to say and do." He told his father.

"This is how we have to teach woman, they don't learn any other way, this is how we taught your mother and your grandmother and so on. It is tradition and we will keep it as such. Now get over here, you will learn what to do."

Kagome's eyes got wide when her own husband slinked over there. She wanted nothing more than to die and yet day in and day out was filled with nothing but these traumatic experiences. The father handed his son the knife and then held Kagome down. "I'm sorry." Jin whispered to her just slightly above a whisper so that she could hear but he hoped his father wouldn't. Then he grabbed her arm and looked over all the cuts she had, each one because she would forget one of the stupid rules that his father made up. She was definitely more stubborn than a normal female. Her stubbornness would surprise him sometimes and the first week she was there, she actually was able to spit in his father's face a few times before his father got tired of it- that's when he started to truly 'punish' her. Jin saw this more as abuse but what could he do? He had no true place over his father yet. He was glad that his father would resign in a few weeks.

"Now make two lines on each arm." The father sound proud that his son got to partake in the cursed pain. He then smiled when he saw his son cut into his wife, making her scream in pain, after one line the son stopped however. "Why did you stop?" he yelled at him.

"I can't take this, it is wrong she didn't mean to, she is new." He yelled with pain in his own voice.

"Give me the knife than." The father ordered and then snatched the knife out of his son's hand. And slowly he did the last slit for her left arm and then yanked her right arm and started to slowly cut into it. She screamed in pain during each cut and she realized that her husband had a pained expression. It reminded her of something that Inuyasha would do if he wasn't able to protect her, he would be scared just like Jin was. Than she was taken back to her happy days when Inuyasha was around and everyday was a chance to be free and have another step closer to finding Naraku. Then she heard "What did I tell you about day dreaming you wench?" Kagome was brought back to reality.

"I'm sorry sir." She bowed her head.

"Better be, now you will clean yourself off and come back to eat and follow all of the rules and you wont do anything to make me mad, got it?"

"Yes sir." She stammered as she watched him get up and yank his son from the scared looks he was given.

"And you Jin will learn to discipline your wife the right way." Jin just nodded in agreement and than the two walked off leaving Kagome there, to stop the bleeding herself and then join them later.

Luckily one of the servants heard her screams and brought a towel to help her out. "My lady, I am sorry to see this happen to you again." The servant said patting the blood off of her arm. The servant couldn't believe how many cuts Kagome had, Kagome was either really bold or really stupid, she couldn't decide which yet.

Kagome didn't say anything just watched as her servant stopped the bleeding. She then thanked the servant and walked off to get back to everyone else.

When she got back she found that her food was practically eaten and it was cold. She ate what was left and found that she was still hungry. This wasn't new to her though and she got used to it over time. 'Inuyasha come soon.' She thought as she got up to follow her lord out of the room so that he could start his meaningless tasks for the land and she at certain points would ask to leave to go to the garden at least there, there was no one to hurt her. The garden, Jin's father explained, was a place that only woman are allowed to go. So there was where they would find her most of the times when she wasn't following her lord around.

Later on in the night as the two were alone. "Kagome, you truly need to start remembering the rules." Jin told her.

"Yes, I know this." She said.

"Why is it so hard to remember them?"

"I don't know, I guess it is because I am not used to them." She said as she was getting her hair out of the stupid bun she was forced to wear that day. The feudal era may not have bobby pins but they had similar things that hurt even worse.

Jin walked behind her, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"It is too late for that." Kagome said in a monotone fashion. She smiled as the last burette type thing came out of her hair and hit the table she was sitting at.

Jin than said the same thing he asked every night. "Are you ever going to tell me about your past? About what you did before I met you?"

"There is nothing to talk about. Nothing in the past is going to help me now." She told him.

"There has to be something." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "If you tell me, I wont pressure you." He said.

Kagome sighed and put her head in her palms, that was something she was trying to avoid. "Fine, I will tell you something about my past." She whispered.

"Alright. Make it something good though." Jin said as he looked her in the eyes.

Kagome looked away before saying, "I was a traveler, and I was in a group that held two humans, two demons, and a half demon. We went around searching for the Sacred Jewel." She told him as she counted each thing off with her fingers.

"Please tell me more about you though, not the people you were with."

"All I can say is that I was a priestess." That wasn't lying right?

"Wow really? That is neat, so do you have priestess powers?"

Kagome looked away from him, debating whether or not to tell him.

"You do don't you? That's so cool." He acted like a child when he wasn't in the public eye.

"Yes, I do. I can use a bow and arrow really well." She told him, right after she did however, she regretted that she did.

"Too bad you aren't allowed to use any fighting equipment-that is one of the rules. Because I would love to see a woman shoot an arrow. I don't get to see too much because I lived in a castle."

Kagome was rather sympathetic toward him. Yeah, it hurt to admit it but deep down, she felt sorry for the guy. He spent all of his life in the castle with rules to follow. \

"I am rather tired." Kagome said yawning and stretching.

"Me too." Jin said.

They both got in on opposite sides of the bed, so far Kagome was able to keep it that way…so far.

_**There you have it. Kagome can't be given a break when it comes to people hurting her. I feel kinda bad for her but the story is already written and I don't feel like changing it mwahahaha. One thing I will tell you all now, someone does die. Well two people but one doesn't matter and I don't emphasize on it but the other plays a major part of the story so yeah a major death will happen, but not for a while. The major death is close to the end. Who will it be? I know : ) mwahahaha. Tell me who you think it is and on top of that what they will die from.**_

_**Oh and if you didn't notice the guys name is Jin :P the same name as a guy from my favorite show- Lost. I was thinking of using my favorite character Sawyer but it just didn't sound right for the part. But don't get me wrong, this guy doesn't have Jin's personality- they just share the same name. I am bad at creating names as you would find if you read my other stories. **_

_**Last but not least- a little on the ducklings. Nothing much happened last time but for those who don't read my other story…One of the things I am quite frustrated about is that now that I have taken care of baby ducks, I can no longer eat duck meat. Which, really upsets me because duck meat was actually one of my favorite foods. Although after seeing these little guys follow and trust people so much, I couldn't see eating an animal that gets so attached to you. It makes me sad just thinking about it. Anyways I am putting duck on my never ending list of meat I can't eat because I have taken care of it so now my list includes duck, chicken, rabbit, and fish. I just better not have to take care of pigs or cows or I am going to end up vegetarian which would be upsetting because I do like my meat. **_

_**I don't know if this is against the sites laws to do this and if it is please let me know right away but I made a music video so that everyone can see my duckling's amazing progress through its life. You won't believe what it looked like when I first got it, here is the link- **__**/watch?vLkEyhD6Rvi8**__** it is called "Growing up ducklings part 1"on youtube. Then you will be able to see how critical he truly was. I also have two Inuyasha videos under my username if you want to look that up.**_

_**Please let me know what you think of this chapter because I saw it as a weak chapter but made it because I had to think of a way to let people know what is going on at the castle before continuing with the story…anyways let me know what you think!!**_


	7. A Meeting of Hope

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as someone came up behind her and grabbed her

Captured: Chapter 7 "A Meeting of Hope"

Inuyasha lost count of how many days he was without Kagome. He was counting for awhile but after twenty days he just lost count and gave up trying. The woman who introduced herself as Naomi shortly after Kagome was gone quickly became his only friend. They both would talk but she had to be secret about it in case her 'master' caught her. It was fine with Inuyasha though, he believed that Naomi was the only reason that he was able to stay sane. He told her about when he first met Kagome and every adventure, small or large, they went on. In return, Naomi told him all about her brother and mother and all of their happy moments. There were many times they were so lost in there old memories that they would get brought back to reality when the man yelled for Naomi to get on with her chores.

At the moment, Inuyasha was in the dark looking at the cage that Kagome was once in, he missed her scent. The cage had been empty for so long that he himself couldn't pick up her scent anymore. He would struggle to try but there was no way he could even come close to smelling the once sweet smell that the cage endowed. His weight was at an unnatural balance and over time he even found it impossible to struggle to break the chains.

He sat there with his eyes closed until he heard the door open which in return his ears flung to the side and he flashed his eyes open to see Naomi coming down with a glass. She looked different than normal; she looked more solemn and melancholy. "Naomi, it is good to see you." He whispered trying to cheer her up. They were the only friends each one had so it was only normal that they would try to cheer each other up if they could.

"Hey." She said in a monotone fashion. "I will need you to drink this." She held out the cup.

Inuyasha took a sniff and didn't smell anything but water, "What is it?" he asked her knowing it couldn't be good.

"Just take it." She whispered as she held it up to him.

Inuyasha accepted that whatever it was, it couldn't be good and given his state, he couldn't fight back. He drank it. A few moments after drinking it he felt his eyes get very heavy until they closed completely. "What was th…" he said before he couldn't move his muscles.

The last thing he remembered was hearing Naomi whisper "I am sorry" than he felt his arms go limp, he was free, he was out of the chains and yet there he was not being able to do anything about it. Than he was lifted up like a sac…his mind then went black...

Kagome was on her way to the huge ball room. Tonight was a night that they were to send off a group of soldiers to attack some demon that was supposedly attacking one of the villages that was under the castle rule. It had been six months since she last saw Inuyasha and she decided to try and forget about him ever rescuing her. She finally came to a conclusion that he was dead and that this was her fate. She met her husband at the table, right on time. "Hello my lord." She smiled at him.

"Hello, I almost thought you were going to be late." He whispered as everyone else was just now walking into the room.

"Of course I wouldn't be." She whispered. Then her attention was brought to a man who was welcoming everyone for coming to this event. After twenty minutes of the man talking she got bored and started to let her mind wander to anything else but that. She started to dream back to Shippo and Kilala playing like little children and all of her friends laughing when Kilala being as experienced as she was would take Shippo down easily by jumping over him. He would watch her jump over him and as his head trailed up and his whole body would land in a thud on the ground. Kagome could feel a chuckle appear in her throat as she thought about those days of freedom.

Her attention was once again brought back to the world when everyone clapped and Jin rose himself to wave to everyone and she followed. 'I didn't even hear him tell us to stand.' She thought while faking a smile and waving.

Once they sat back down the man continued "As you all know there is a tradition that we do before we send our soldiers off to battle with a demon. That tradition is to bring a weaker demon here to the castle in order to allow the lord of the castle to kill it." Jin then stood up to grab a sword that was lying on a soft pillow. Kagome looked up to see him take it; she didn't want to see this part but was told she couldn't leave. It was some rule or something that she had to be at all events no matter what. They then heard chains rattling and a few curse words escape someone's mouth.

Jin went down to the middle of the floor and Kagome looked down at the table to play with her fork while Jin did this stupid tradition that she protested for so long. "We will defeat this demon and we will come out victoriously." He yelled as everyone cheered.

Than they heard a voice cursing more and more as it came closer into the room. "Damn you, leave me alone." Kagome looked up and couldn't believe who she saw. It was her old friend; he was there right in front of her! He was much skinnier than she last saw him but none the less it was him. He had his arms chained to his back and was being kicked by a person to the middle of floor. Once in the middle of the floor the person knocked him down to his knees and then grabbed the flat dull hair thus making Inuyasha expose his neck to the sword. In return, it made Inuyasha start to growl. Kagome almost wanted to sigh, leave it to Inuyasha to act tough even when he can't get out of a situation.

Jin started up "With this cut, I show that..."

"Wait my lord." Kagome yelled. She was probably going to be punished later but she finally found Inuyasha and she didn't want to watch him die...not now. He was her only pass out of here.

Inuyasha knew that voice from anywhere and looked over to see the woman that he for so long missed. "Kagome." He yelled in an overly happy tone seeming to forget that a sword was about to end his life.

"How do you know her?" Jin yelled putting the tip of the sword to Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha let out a low growl as Kagome came up next to him. She looked down at Inuyasha and then over to Jin.

Kagome dropped to her knees in front of the whole crowd and went to bow down at Jin's feet. "Please my lord, don't hurt him. I have known him before I knew you and he is no evil demon, he is actually a very nice half demon who just wants to live a good life." She said crying and never once looking up.

"Kagome get off the ground." Inuyasha yelled. "What happened to the Kagome that would rather die before groveling?" He stopped speaking when he felt the tip of the sword start to poke even more into his neck.

"Ignore him my lord, just please don't do this, please for me. I beg of you, you can do whatever you want but please don't kill him. I can explain more to you later." She started to cry even more now.

Jin couldn't take his wife crying any more, "That's enough." He whispered. "Get off the ground now." He ordered her.

"Yes my lord." She whispered getting off of the ground to show puffy red eyes.

'My lord? Since when did she start calling anyone lord?' Inuyasha wondered as he felt the tip of the sword go away from his throat.

"We will allow this one to survive, because it is a half demon, which also means it is half human. It will be a pet to the castle."

"Pet?" Inuyasha spat.

"Inuyasha please don't start anything." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha reluctantly quieted down.

She then whipped a tear from her eyes and ran over to the man and jumped at him hugging him and for a split second Inuyasha thought he saw her kiss him. He was perplexed at how she was acting.

"Thank you, thank you my lord. This means so much to me." She squealed hugging him.

"No public displays of affection." Jin whispered in her ear making her blush and back off. Then he told the guards, "Put the pet in a cage and bring him to an extra room. Make sure it has at least one chain around it at all times so that it can't get away. Also give him food from the party as well." Jin added knowing that it would make Kagome happier.

The rest of the party Kagome spent no attention on anyone talking or speaking. All she could think about was how Inuyasha was now safe and once he looked decent, he could help her break out of the castle. Although it may take a month for Inuyasha to get back to his healthy weight he was once at, once that happens they will run out together and live together forever...at least that's what she was hoping.

_**Whooo!! There is hope for our heroes yet!!**_

_**The ducklings are still doing very well. They are now three weeks old and are sleeping in their cage right now. They have chosen me to like the most out of my family and run to me more than anyone else but that also comes with them biting me which is suppose to show dominance or something like that. All I know is is that it hurts.**_

_**Please review for me so that I can know what you think of it. Oh and certain people already sent me who they think will die…I wont say who but I counted and I believe all together there are four deaths although three of them are a little low key and the fourth one will probably shock people. Go ahead if you think you can tell me the four who will die. I would like to know what you think. **_


	8. Conversing with an Old Friend

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as someone came up behind her and grabbed her

Captured: Chapter 8 "Conversing with an Old Friend"

As soon as the party was done, Kagome excused herself from the table to go see her Inuyasha. Jin allowed it knowing exactly what she was going to go do.

Kagome found Inuyasha's room on her sixth try while searching each guest room. She looked into the room seeing a magnificent cage with her hanyou friend inside. "Inuyasha?" she whispered not knowing if he was asleep or not. When he looked over at her, she realized how malnourished he truly was. She saw his cheek bones prominently sticking out of his face and his kimono was so baggy on him that she could have mistaken him for being nothing more than a skeleton underneath. The guards had put a chain around his neck and had left it a little slack as to make sure he would have space to move around but he was still held back as to make sure he couldn't get out of the cage. "I am so glad that you are fine. Last time I saw you we had different roles." She tried to crack a joke.

"I am glad to see that you are fine too." He said crossing his arms and looking away.

"Why do you appear to be mad at me?" she whispered.

"What was that out there?" he snapped at her.

"I was saving your life." She yelled.

"You were groveling at his feet." Inuyasha said in disgust.

"I had to how else was I going to stop him from killing you?"

"You called him your lord, you hugged him. You sickened me." He truly didn't mean for the last part to slip out and he shut up as soon as he realized it slipped from his mouth.

"Is that so?" Kagome felt the tears slowly come forth. "After all these months of not seeing each other, I save your life and you have to start a fight? You want to know why I did all that? Why I degraded myself? Because I can tell you right now I have no dignity when I am here. They took it all away from me as soon as I came to this forsaken place." Inuyasha put his ears back from the high pitched tone in her voice.

It had been this long of being apart and the conversation was them yelling at each other. "Kagome I am sorry, I feel horrible now. All I am saying is the Kagome I saw out there wasn't the Kagome I remember." He whispered in an almost pouting tone.

She got right up to the bars and grabbed them with tears starting to fall down her face. "Inuyasha I couldn't believe it when I saw you, I truly saw a glimmer of hope that maybe we could both get out of here…together." She whispered.

As she said this Inuyasha noticed her sleeves fall to her elbows revealing many scars on her arms. "What are those?" he yelled out.

Kagome quickly looked at her arms and then put them back down to cover them again, "They are nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." He said as he went to the side she was on and grabbed her arm before she could protest. "Who did this and why?"

"I was punished for many reasons, but they were my entire fault." She said.

"How was all of this your fault?" Inuyasha asked in a solemn tone.

"A few were from when I tried to run away and got caught. The rest is when I would forget a rule. I had to be punished it was the only way I could remember the rules." She whispered snatching her arm away from Inuyasha's grasp.

"Kagome none of that is your fault. It is my fault though, I should have been here for you, and I should have protected you better." Inuyasha sat down in a sulking position. "But look at me instead of protecting you; I end up in a cage. I end up looking like death and wishing for death to come but it never does. Than I finally have a chance to accept death and then you appear back in my life."

Kagome got up to the cage. "What happened to the fight till the last strength speech? Besides it isn't your fault." Kagome reached out and touched Inuyasha's back. "I am glad to see that you are okay."

"I lost my last strength when I finally came to a conclusion that I would never see you again." He than put his hand over hers "I was glad to see that you were okay too." He told her.

"Was glad?" she questioned.

"That was until you started groveling at his feet like a slave. You might as well have been licking his shoes clean with your tongue."

"Inuyasha, you don't understand, if I don't act like that, if I would have just told him to let you go and used his name, not only would you have been killed but I would have been severely punished. Do you think I like saying my lord and listening to everything he tells me to do?" she had a disgusted look on her face as she mentioned the last bit.

"Kagome I am sorry, I jumped to conclusions to fast. I just couldn't stand seeing you act that way"

"You are also jealous." Kagome added.

"I am not jealous." He yelled back at her.

Kagome just laughed, she missed his personality so much and now she was able to be able to have him live with her until he got better and then they would break out together. She heard her name called out from down the hall. "I have to go, I am being called by my lo…Jin."

"Alright." Inuyasha said watching her walk out the room.

Kagome rushed over to her lord that just called her. "Aren't you supposed to walk?" he whispered.

"Oh yes, I am sorry." She said stopping and propping herself to walk.

"That's fine, no one else is around to see you, but do you mind telling me why the half demon means so much to you?" he asked accusingly.

"Inuyasha? He is a friend of mine before I was brought here. We traveled everywhere together." She told him.

"What was he to you?" Jin asked with his arms crossed.

"He was nothing more than a friend." She told him.

"I see. He seemed to know you pretty well."

"There is no doubt that he and I if we were together long enough would have grown to love each other but after being thrown apart, that doesn't matter." She lied.

"Is that so?" Jin asked.

"Yes my lord." Kagome bowed before him.

"You can stop calling me that when no one else is around."

"Sorry, I got used to saying that." She said bowing in apology.

"Remember my dad is dead, his rules no longer apply unless in company." He told her.

"I remember my lo… I mean Jin." She said. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"What would that be?"

"My friend, Inuyasha, he is very malnourished from what he used to be and..."

"You would wish that he gets fed hardy meals?" Jin broke in.

"Yes sir."

"I can manage that but under a few conditions."

"What might that be?"

"Whenever you go into that room with the half breed you are to bring a servant or someone else with you and you are to do as I want at all time." He said to her.

She was irritated to say the least, up until now she was able to go around the whole day doing anything at all. After a short pause she answered, "Fine but can you not call him half breed but Inuyasha, as that is the name his parents gave him."

"Fine, just remember the terms and Inuyasha can stay and will be fed properly."

"Thank you." She smiled and then went to get bathed before she went to bed.

Inuyasha sat in his cage with a smile on his face, sure he was in a cage and he was being treated like an animal but he finally found Kagome. The times always seemed to work in his favor. Even when everything seemed wrong in the world, he just had to wait long enough and everything would turn out alright. As he sat there pondering about how to get out someone came in. "Sir Inuyasha" the voice said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked looking over at a young person coming in with a plate.

"By the orders of my lord, I was told to feed you. Here is a plate of food from the party." The person put down the plate at the edge of the cage and Inuyasha wasted no time eating it.

"Thank you, this is really good." He said with food still in his mouth.

"Are you truly the Inuyasha that the lady has talked about?" the servant asked.

Inuyasha paused and looked up in amazement before he took another bite. "What?"

"Whenever the lord isn't around, the lady tells all us servants of this brave and magnificent hanyou that risked everything to always save her."

"No kidding? Kagome said all that?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh yes, she tells us of all her stories. She told us so many that we almost screamed in enjoyment at the ceremony when we found out you truly where the one. All of us give our contentment to you guys finding each other. If there is ever anything you need please ask. I was told to make sure you get fed well." She said bowing down.

"First of all don't bow, that is creepy."

"That is what lady Kagome said when she first got here. You guys are so alike." She smiled.

"Another thing, don't call her lady Kagome, her name is just Kagome."

"I am sorry, but I must call her lady Kagome, less I want to be punished or fired."

"Fine. Tell the chef that this food is really good by the way. Kagome must love the food here." He said shoveling more food into his mouth.

"She can only eat a little at a time. Lady Kagome is only given a set amount of food, no more than that."

"That is like treating her like an animal." Inuyasha said in disgust. "You can't just treat people like they can only eat a cup of food a day or something like that."

"I am sorry but they say it is to keep her from gaining weight, although we do pass food to her once in a while." She added the last bit to tell him all of the truth. "Please don't tell the lord though."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't say anything that could harm Kagome." Inuyasha said reassuringly.

"Besides she hates it here. She has no free will and before you came here, she never made a choice on her own. Having you live was the first time she spoke up for herself, before that she was silent, and kept to herself when in the public eye. I hope that having you here will make her feel better over time."

"I know it will." Inuyasha said reassuringly while handing the servant back the empty plate.

The servant smiled, bowed, and then left.

Inuyasha lay stretched out in the cage with a full stomach chuckling to himself. "Kagome you truly never gave up hope." He whispered as he closed his eyes. "I can't wait until I am better before we can break out of here." he said before going into a peaceful sleep.

_**Alright, there you have it; our heroes have to yell at each other even at the most happiest moments. Wonder if they will both get out of this castle together or if they will be stuck there for the rest of their lives. dramatic musicWow after having nothing but sad chapters if feels weird to have two chapters in a row show some hope for our heroes. Hhhm, maybe I will have to change that…just kidding I already have most of it planned out already. : )**_

_**Alright you guys are doing really well at trying to guess who the people will be that will die. Well two are from the actual Inuyasha show/manga (I am going to have others appear later in my story). But you now know that the father was one of them. It was one of my more lower people to kill off besides if he was alive when Inuyasha came around, I figured the father wouldn't allow Inuyasha to live or Inuyasha would destroy the guy if he found out it was that guy who hurt Kagome. ; )**_

_**I am so sad that the manga is now completed, so sad indeed. I don't know how many people here actually read the manga but I was reading it every week after the anime was done. I was surprised how well the manga went with the anime. I like the manga a lot more than the anime now although, I wouldn't mind if they could actually finish the Inuyasha anime series instead of leaving it on a cliff hanger.**_

_**Last but not least a short about my ducklings, they are getting really big and super independent so I may have them living outside this weekend so that they can get used to it. It seems like yesterday I was trying to help one survive a huge head injury…they grow up so fast. They are slowly growing there adult feathers too!! I am so excited.**_


	9. Losing Hope Quickly

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as someone came up behind her and grabbed her

Captured: Chapter 9 "Losing Hope Quickly"

A few weeks had passed since Inuyasha started living at the palace. Kagome made a schedule to go into Inuyasha's room with a servant early in the morning to say hello and than later in the day while Jin was off doing whatever he normally did. Although, there were occasions were she would sneak out of her room after Jin fell asleep to go spend the night with Inuyasha. She knew it was wrong but she had to spend time alone with her hanyou friend. They would talk endlessly about whatever they thought about and Kagome was able to talk one of the servants into letting her have the key and in exchange she told the servant she would help them to be able to get a week paid vacation, which was very rare for them to get. The servant graciously let her have the key allowing Kagome to open the cage at night and actually be able to sit next to Inuyasha. They both decided it wasn't the right time to escape due to him still being a little emaciated and the chain that was left around his neck couldn't come off.

"Inuyasha when do you think we should break out of here?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was holding Kagome in his arms; it's funny that sometimes it takes you six months away from someone to realize how much you truly love them. The moments apart undoubtedly helped them learn what the phrase 'You don't know what you've got till it's gone' meant. "I don't know, let's wait a little longer. I mean it is obvious we couldn't leave here tonight." He said holding out his hand to reveal normal human hands.

"Of course not tonight, but when should we? I want to leave here soon. I want to go back to see Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. I want to let our love be known to everyone and not have to keep it a secret."

It was true within the past few weeks, they had both decided to tell each other that they truly loved each other, although, it had to be a secret; if Jin or anyone else found out Inuyasha would be killed on the spot and even worse, there would be a chance that Kagome would be killed too. "Just wait a little longer. You realize that if we leave now, both you and I would be wanted dead or alive for the rest of our lives." Inuyasha reminded her.

Kagome gulped at the thought and then replied with, "That doesn't matter, and I get tired of having to sneak around to see you."

"Just hold on a little longer, I wonder what Miroku and Sango will say when we see them again." Inuyasha laughed tightening his grasp on Kagome.

"They probably think we are dead so they will be glad to see us again. Maybe they will think they are talking to ghosts." Kagome joked to him.

Inuyasha laughed and held her closer to him, soon she would have to leave to go back to her own room but for now, it was just the two.

Inuyasha gently nipped at her ear until Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha we already…"

"Already what?" They heard a yell as the door slammed open.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Jin standing in front of the cage. She was at a complete loss for words.

"Get over here now." Jin screamed at Kagome. Kagome quickly jumped from Inuyasha's grip. "Give me the key now." He held out his hand as Kagome put the key that she tried to keep a secret for so long to him.

"I am sorry Jin, please don't do anything harsh." Kagome said kneeling down before him.

"I tried to be nice but I am done now. You will call me by lord even when no one is around and you are to bow down when talking to me. I shall never see your face unless if I say it is okay for you to stand in my presence." He yelled at her.

"Don't yell at her, she did nothing wrong." Inuyasha cut in while starting to storm over to Jin, only to be held back by the chain around his neck.

"You half demon are in no way able to talk in the state that you're in." Jin yelled.

"Inuyasha please don't say anything." Kagome whispered to him.

"He is not going to yell at you like that and order you around anymore." Inuyasha yelled at her. "I am tired of hearing about him hurting you. Kagome get back over here." He said pointing over to his direction.

"Inuyasha don't start picking a fight in your human form. You know you won't win." Kagome whined to him.

"Win or lose, it is the matter that I have been sitting here for weeks having a chain hold me back from beating this guy down." He said to Kagome before looking at Jin. "If you are so tough come try and hit me." Inuyasha yelled tightening the chains as he tried to get as close to Jin as he could.

"Inuyasha you are going to get yourself killed." Kagome said running over to him in order to calm him down.

"Kagome, you are not to talk to this thing anymore. I was trying to be nice, I was trying to do something good for you but you had to ruin it for yourself. Get back by my side now. Guards…" Jin yelled.

Several men came in instantly, "Yes my lord?" one of them said.

"Make sure that half demon can't leave the cage again." Jin said turning around to leave while pulling Kagome with him. Then he turned around to tell them, "Don't kill it though. I want to wait for now." Kagome smiled upon hearing him say that but Jin was in hysterics right now and she was afraid to say the least.

"Ji…my lord, thank you for sparing his life." She whispered once they were in their room.

"Why would you do that?" Jin yelled pacing back in forth in front of her.

"In all honesty, I was forced to be with you. I didn't have a choice." She looked down at her feet.

Jin looked over at her, "But I figured that by now, through all that we have been through, you would some how remain loyal to me."

"Out of all we have been through?" Kagome yelled walking up to him. "I was forced to marry you, I was forced go through what would be called torture in order conform to your stupid rules, I was forced to be in the same bed as you. Out of all we have been through? I have not chosen one thing on my own; I was forced to do everything."

Jin looked at her puzzled; he never thought that she would actually come back at him like this.

"And one more thing…" she said the next part with a space in between each word as she got right into his face. "I…never…liked…you."

Then they heard a knock on the door and both looked over at it, "What?" both yelled in unison.

"I am sorry but I must ask if everything is okay." The servant stuttered.

"Everything is fine." Jin said.

"Sure everything is always fine." Kagome yelled sarcastically.

"Saying that I can decide what happens to that half demon; maybe you should stop acting so childish." He said grabbing her arm when she started to walk away.

They both could tell the servant walked off after hearing that they were fine. Kagome stared into Jin's eyes daringly, "You wouldn't."

"You wanna bet..." he smirked. "Gaurds." He yelled.

Three men came in kneeling down, "Yes?" they said in unison.

"You wouldn't" Kagome mouthed to him.

"You know that half demon that I told you not to kill?" Jin smirked while saying that.

Kagome was yet again at a loss for words. Her eyes were huge with fright and she kept looking at the guards and than back at Jin.

"Yes, sir. We sent him back into the cage." The guards said.

"Well bring him down to the dungeon and chain him up." Jin said.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, 'I knew he couldn't kill him. Definitely when Inuyasha is in his human form.' She told herself reassuringly.

"Yes sir." The guards said walking out.

Once the guards were out Jin turned around, "Want to try me again?"

"I am sorry. Can we just go to bed?" Kagome whispered.

"Just answer me one thing. How long were you sneaking off to the other room?"

"I have done it three times." She lied, actually it was almost every night that she would go in to see her half demon but what Jin didn't know couldn't hurt him. "But the first time, it was more like a thing to catch up on lost times and that was it. We wanted to talk without others being around and found the only viable time was during the night when everyone was asleep." She told him honestly.

Jin looked at her for a few seconds before saying, "I will believe you but note this, if you ever do something like this again or if the public eye ever finds out, both you and him will be killed." Jin walked up to her and hugged her. "Even though you may not like me, I truly don't want you to be hurt in any way. Remember when I would try to stop my father from trying to hurt you." He playfully said.

Kagome laughed at the thought, "Yeah and you failed every time."

"Yeah, I did. But at the same time, we were both quite happy when we were told that he died." He whispered in her ear before picking her up bridal style.

"Let me down." She said flailing around.

"Not on your life." He said while walking to the bed. "Now you are going to get some well needed sleep and I am going to go back to bed and tomorrow we will go on living like none of this happened. That is assuming you won't do it again." He said then threw her on the bed.

Kagome fell on the hard bed, "Fine I won't go see him again, but do you think he can be moved back to the cage?"

"Not for a while. I heard you guys talking, last thing I need is him getting out and killing everything. Besides, I have heard about half demons. Half demons are only human one night a week and tonight is his night so he won't be again for another few weeks. I am not going to risk him killing everyone to send him back to the cage. The half demon can stay in the dungeon for now." Jin said.

Kagome watched as he got in on his side of the bed. "How much did you hear?" she whispered.

"I don't know fully but when you got up I was only half asleep and when you didn't come back right away, I knew something was up." He said snuggling up to her, making Kagome uncomfortable. "Why did you tense up?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Not tonight Jin." She said looking away from him.

"But…"

"Not tonight, so far tonight has been a rough night." She said squirming out of his grasp.

Jin pondered for a minute, "Fine but you will have to walk around with me everywhere I go all the time. That even means that you will have to follow me during my pointless things I have to do for the castle. You will have to be silent and sit down while I do them too. This rule will start promptly tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Well you will see tomorrow, the people from the village come in to tell about their problems and it would be better if I wasn't the only one to have to listen to them."

"So you are going to make me get bored too just because of tonight?"

"Yep." He said quite happily.

"Fine." She sighed and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

"Good night Kagome." Jin whispered looking away.

Kagome was so lost in thought that she didn't respond back. 'I will have to get out of here with Inuyasha soon.' She thought before going of into sleep.

_**I was trying to take as long as I could to put it out...it seems a little more depressing than the past two. But you guys should know me by now with this story. It isn't a happy story that's all there is to it…But I am thinking of making a sequel as much as I hate them, I think it will be nice for the way the story ends. I hope I haven't scared anyone away with the whole someone is going to die thing. I noticed less reviews since I wrote that. It kind of worries me. **_

_**By the way the ducklings are doing awesome. We believe that one is male and one is female which means they will be life partners!! Even though they are siblings…but animals don't care I guess. My family decided to name the male Beaker and the female Dr. Bunsen Honeydo(sp?) or Bunsen for short (This is the one with the hurt head). The names are from the muppets…you know the two in the lab? Beaker is the one that can only say meep meep…Only older people will probably know them.**_

_**The other day was their first night outside alone, while they were scared they pulled through and seem to love staying outside a lot more than being inside my house, which I knew they would. They still love when I come to see them and actually tried to get me to go inside their coop area to show me their new house. They are so cute. They actually tried to get me to go inside their new house but I just pet them and walked them to the pond area P I guess they don't realize that I can't fit in there.**_


	10. The Family Secret

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as someone came up behind her and grabbed her

Captured: Chapter 10 "The Family Secret"

The next day Kagome had wanted nothing more than to find out where Inuyasha was but she was forced to follow Jin around like an animal. The first stop was breakfast...

Jin looked down to see Kagome already done with her plate and she started to play with her fork. A little after his father died, Jin had told her that she was allowed to eat with everyone else. Jin cleared his throat startling both Kagome and his servants.

A servant came running over to his side immediately "Yes my lord? What can I do for you?"

"Kagome is getting to skinny for my liking; make sure she gets more food on her plate." He said with a smile toward her.

Kagome looked at him puzzled, it had been over six months that they were together and yes she was a little skinny but she had been the same size now for four months now. "Uh, my lord." She whispered covering the side of her mouth that was facing the people at the table as to make sure no one else could watch her mouth the words.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Why did you just lie saying that I am getting to skinny?" she still kept to a whisper.

"Because you are sitting there playing with your fork and I get annoyed by that." He said smiling at her.

"You are just trying to get on my good side." Kagome whispered dumbly and then turned when she saw a plate was brought out with more food on it, she ate it at the speed she was told to eat her food, which was slow and dignified.

Jin smiled while watching her eat. "It looks like it is working." He whispered back over to her.

"I am not a man." She mumbled in between bites.

"What does that mean?"

"You giving me more food will not make me all of a sudden love you." Everyone around them was staring their way, trying to figure out what they were saying back and forth.

"I know that, I am just trying to make you happier." He said before he placed a hand on her knee.

Kagome quickly placed her fork down and stood up. "I will be off now" she bowed and then gave Jin a hate filled glance

"No you don't you will sit here until I say you can get up." Jin yelled.

"You never had me stay there before." She practically pouted back to him.

He looked around at all of the people staring before them, before mumbling "I never had to worry about you sneaking behind my back before."

Kagome sat down in a 'Hugh' and watched at all the spectators who stopped eating to look upon them. "You may go back to eating." She said at a normal voice. Then she whispered "Why can't we ever have a basic meal without so many people at these tables?"

"Everyone here is of some importance to the land that I own."

"Importance? Hah, the only important person here is nobody. Everyone here could die tomorrow and no one would care. In fact we could die tomorrow and no one in this land would care, all they would care about would be that they have to find someone else to take your place."

Jin gave her a stare before getting out of his chair. "Lady" he said dignified.

Kagome looked up from her bored stance and gave recognition by singing "Yeeeeeeeeees?"

"Come with me, we will talk more about this in another room." He said walking out.

Kagome was in shock, he never made a huge scene like this after his father died. In fact he loosened up quite a bit when his father wasn't around to make sure she didn't say one word out of place. There were many whispers coming from the table when she got up to walk out of the room and followed her husband.

When she saw that Jin had his back to her when she entered the room she started on her own, "Look Ji…I mean my lord, I am sorry for anythi…"

"Stop now." Jin turned around to reveal, he was playing the same dagger that his father had 'punished' her with many times before.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "Look I am really sorry for anything I said in there. I truly am. I was just playing around." She tried to say in her defense.

He got closer to her and she backed up, "I am not going to hurt you." He said laughing.

"Then why are you playing with the…"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Trust isn't something built from making a person conform to your rules and teaching them it is your way or no way." She sound quite irritable and scared.

"I see." Jin let out a sigh. "I tried to trust you and yet you have proven to me that it is impossible to do, yet, I have done nothing against you and you still don't trust me."

Kagome was stunned, "Well you see, there is a small difference that being; you weren't forced against your own will to leave everything you know and be forced into marriage and into this kind of lifestyle."

Jin was playing with the dagger still. "I am different than my father; I tried not to force you to do something. I tried to give you the benefit every time and I have tried to let you follow whatever you want to. But it doesn't seem to be going very well so if you don't start following the rules better, I will be forced to follow in my father's footsteps."

Kagome's couldn't believe what she just heard. "I will start to behave better than I normally do." She said bowing to him.

"You wont try you will, if you don't I will be forced to do something my father did. I don't believe you were told of that story. It is a family secret best left untold." He said putting the knife away in its tiny sheath.

"Can you tell me?" she asked.

"No, and I hope that you will never have to find out. Now let's go off and do something more productive than stand here. We have to go listen to people babble on about the villages today." He said winking and walked out of the room.

Kagome was shocked, "One minute he is threatening next minute he winks at me?" She grumbled before walking out behind him…

Kagome followed Jin into a huge room and sat down next to her husband at the back of an overly decorated room, "Didn't they ever hear of tacky?" she mumbled

"Did you say something?" Jin said looking over at her.

Kagome looked over at him, "No, my lord."

"Very well, bring in the first person." He yelled and a small male walked in.

This guy babbled on and on about how the village was doing and said that there was some demon destroying it. Jin had his note taker write a note to definitely hire a demon slayer for that village.

One after another people were walking in to complain about many random problems to Jin. Of course he would probably never fix any of them. They varied from 'We need more crops' to 'Demons attacking' and even 'sicknesses killing many.' Kagome perked up when she heard about the sickness, it sound like pneumonia from her time but she wasn't known as a priestess here and if she were to talk during this time, it would only lead to trouble so she kept her mouth shut.

After all day of hearing people, the last person came into the room. In front of them was a man that was actually quite scrawny and yet was dressed in really nice clothe, Kagome assumed he was a head villager like many others.

"My lord, we are starting to have problems with the other lands, they are threatening on attacking us and wont leave our village alone. This man tends to come near quite often saying that our village is on his land. We try to explain that we are here due to you but he just said if we aren't off in one week our village will be attacked." The man said bowing down.

"Where can I find this man?" Jin said.

"He is at our village; it would be a three day hike out there." The man stammered to say.

"Are you the last person to have to come in for today?" he asked.

"Yes, I was the last one to arrive." He said.

"Kagome you will stay here and I will be back in six to seven days." He said while motioning the servant closest to them to help him out.

"Wait you are going today?" Kagome said trying to sound upset while actually wanting to smile.

"Yeah, I will have too; I don't want anyone intruding on my land, it has been in the family for generations. You…" he pointed to a servant next to him. "Gather the army, we are leaving at dusk tonight."

"Yes my lord." The man bowed and left the room

"Oh and Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"If I find out you were near that half breed, both of you guys will be sorry." He whispered as to make sure that only Kagome heard it.

Kagome was at a loss for words.

"You got that?" he said trying to sound very stern.

"Yes my lord." She said to him.

Kagome waved him off as he left on horse back with nearly all of the army; he left a few back in order to protect the castle but the rest went with him.

As soon as he was out of site, Kagome relaxed and went in. For six days, she would be free from him! 'I have to find Inuyasha!' she thought before thinking back on what he told her only hours ago 'both of you guys will be sorry.' "I will wait till later." She whispered, before she went to eat dinner.

Dinner actually was quite lonely, since Jin wasn't there, no one came around to eat, in fact other than the servants, there were three other people, all of which she never talked to. When she was finally done, she got up and walked around the castle and finally saw one of her servants that she knew really well.

"Hey Kira" She whispered walking up next to the servant. "I need to talk to you alone." She said looking around to make sure no one around could hear them.

"About what my lady?" she said still mopping the floor.

"Just come with me, I have a few questions I need to ask you."

They both went into a small room and Kagome closed the door behind her. "I need to ask you something Kira."

"Go on."

"What is their family secret?"

"What?"

"Jin said that his father did something that is a family secret. I need to know what it is."

"I am surprised he told you that much. Trust me you would be better not to ask, definitely with the man you like in the same roof as you two."

"You have to tell me." She begged.

"Alright but you aren't going to like it."

"Try me." She said sitting down at a table as Kira sat down across from her.

"Where should I start?" Kira said thinking to herself. "Well a while back the lady of this castle before you came, Jin's mother was in the same position you were in. To let you know Jin's father wasn't always so strict, in fact when he was first lord he was much like the way Jin is today. Jin's mother was much like you, she didn't want to be here and yet she was forced to. She tried over and over again to get out of here and run back to her former lover. But that's when the trouble came in. Her former lover was also in the search for her.

"Her former lover went everywhere in search for her and could never find her, that's when he came here to this castle to ask the lord of the castle if he had seen her. They were both shocked to find each other and were quite happy for the long awaited meeting. When the lady asked if her former lover could stay at the castle, the lord allowed it, which turned out to be a big mistake for all of them.

"It started slowly with the lady not listening to the rules laid out to her and than it got worse. She would walk off to go see the man, and would find excuse after excuse to leaver her husband to go check on the man. When he later found out that this man was her former lover…" she stopped talking.

"What did he do to them?" Kagome was so wrapped in the story she had to know.

Tears started to pour down the servants face. "The lady got off free without any physical damage but the mental damage, she was scarred forever."

"Tell me what he did." Kagome said while leaning forward.

"Jin's father was so upset; he grabbed the former lover and killed him. That day was the day he turned into the man that you met when you first got here."

Kagome gasped at the words. "How?"

"He found it fitting for the man to torture the former lover slowly in front of the lady, the one who loved him the most. I don't want to go into details but… he finally died after being tortured for several hours. The lord being who he was got away with it. It was so sick" she stopped right there, trying to catch her breath in between sobs.

Kagome started to cry. She was about to relive what that person went through. Although, Inuyasha was a half demon and could probably get away from them, she didn't want him to go through any pain if she could help it. "Thank you for telling me all of this. Can you tell me where Inuyasha is right now?"

"He is in the dungeon locked up. We are passing food down to him. He keeps asking endlessly if you are alright and keeps making sure you didn't get hurt. We have yet to tell him of this story."

"Then don't. He doesn't need to know and it won't happen. We are going to break out of here and leave this place tonight."

"You can't my lady." Kira quickly stated.

"Why not?"

"As selfish as this may sound if you break out with him, it will be us that takes the punishment. We as servants are to make sure you stay here so if you leave, we will be going against the law which may result in death for everyone here."

"What?" yelled before slouching further into her chair.

"Yes my lady and not only that but there are guards everywhere, you won't get anywhere. Inuyasha is being watched 24/7 by a guard."

"Than how are you passing food to him?"

"The guard lets us give him food on the grounds that we say he never knew about it if we are caught but he would never allow you to break him out."

"Thank you for telling me that. Can I at least go see him?" Kagome whispered

"We were told to not let you go see him. We may be reluctant to let you do some things different but that is something we can't take a chance on getting out, for the sake of you and Inuyasha. If Jin was to find out, there would be another family secret."

Kagome nodded in agreement before she got out of her chair. "That will be all then." She said walking out of the room.

"I am sorry my lady but this would be for your own good." The servant yelled to her.

"Yeah, I have heard that one before." Kagome sighed walking off to her room.

_**Alright, sorry it took so long, my internet died for the past four days. It has given me time to appreciate one thing though. The fact that we have internet, ugh, spending nothing but family time for the past few days made me really want my internet back. Don't get me wrong I love my family but it gets annoying when you don't have a choice but to be with them. **_

_**The ducklings are now independent for the most part now. They only come to us for protection now like if my older ducks or my chickens go after them. It is pretty funny because when they are being chased they will go in between our feet and turn around at the animal like they are saying, "Yeah, now what are you going to do?" it is so cute.**_

_**Well someone asked why Jin is starting to appear like his father…Well that was no accident, I meant for it to come out that way. In fact the main theme I want from this story is "like father, like son." Although it may just now start to get to that theme…**_

_**Tell me what you think!!**_


	11. Sometimes Life gives you Curveballs

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as someone came up behind her and grabbed her

Captured: Chapter 11"Sometimes Life Gives you Curveballs"

Kagome sat on her bed starting to read a book- one of the few things that she could do. She found this to be her favorite of all the novels she read. This one was about a young woman who got torn away from her family when she was twelve and when she was getting older, she realized that the life she lived wasn't the life she was meant to have. Later, she remembers her past and a young man that she meets helps her to get away and find her family again. The two end up getting married and living the life she always dreamed of.

Since it was the feudal era, she was limited on books but this was one of the few ones that were published, actually, it was hand written particularly for her because she asked for a good book. The spine on the book was overly used and a few of the pages were coming out.

While she was reading it, one of the servants came busting into the room. "My lady I am glad that you are in here." She yelled hysterically.

"What is wrong?" Kagome jumped right up to see the woman in hysterics.

"It is Inuyasha. He appears to be sick. We don't know what to do." She yelled.

"Can I see him?" Kagome quickly ran to the door.

"Yes, maybe you can figure out what is wrong with him." The woman said grabbing Kagome's arm and practically dragging her down the stairs. "We aren't supposed to let you down here but Inuyasha said you could tell us what's wrong."

"Me?" Kagome was trying to think what it could be. It was a full moon so it wasn't the night of the new moon and other than that Inuyasha was still a mystery to her.

The servant opened a door and right away Kagome could hear low rasps mixed in with coughing. The breathing was deep and she could tell he was having a hard time to keep his breath. The servant took her around the corner to show Inuyasha chained as he was back when they were first captured. She couldn't figure out how he wasn't able to break out of the chains but she assumed that maybe they had sutras sealed to them somewhere or they were enchanted? "Inuyasha" she screamed running towards him.

One of the guards got in her way. "I have to get through, I have to see him." Kagome yelled pushing against him.

"Let her go, we are here, it will be fine." The servant said.

"We are not to allow anyone to see him." he said.

"She is here to help him." With that the guard moved out of the way to let her through.

"You realize we could get into trouble for this." The guard whispered to the servant.

"Yeah but he asked for her." The servant whispered as they watched the two.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha I am so sorry I couldn't be here sooner for you." She felt his forehead 'he is burning.' "Try to even out your breathing; it sounds like you have pneumonia."

Inuyasha looked up at her, his vision was blurry from the fever but he could still tell it was Kagome. "Kagome, I don't feel good." He managed to say.

"I see that, now stop talking." She said as she tried to think of what to do next. "Get the healer down here." She yelled.

"The healer will not help him, he is a half demon." The servant reminded her.

"Get the healer anyways, she will help me or I will fire her." Kagome said as she started to take Inuyasha's kimono off. "Get me some water with a sponge as well."

Both of them ran off, each to get separate things leaving the two alone. "Kagome, I will be fine." Inuyasha said in between breaths.

"Inuyasha, you can't even keep your ears upright." She pointed out. His ears were flat back against his head.

"I'm fine; all I wanted to do was see you."

"You will get out of this alive, you have too." Kagome said looking over her shoulder to see if they were coming yet.

"What makes you so sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I…I don't know how to tell you this and I don't know for sure but I think I am…" she paused.

"You are what?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"I am pregnant."

"You are? Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded, "I think I am already starting to show." She whispered.

"Than that means it is the other guy's which is a good thing." Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"No Inuyasha, it can't be his." Kagome whispered.

"Why not?"

"because…I just know it." She said looking away.

Inuyasha wanted to say something but it was hard to keep his breathing steady when he talked.

"You have to survive this sickness." Kagome said looking back at him. "If you don't than I won't be able to get out of here and you know what will happen if that child isn't his." Kagome said crying. "I want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

"I will try to pull through, but…" Inuyasha started coughing up fluid. "Please let that be from my stomach." He whispered feeling even more horrible than before he coughed.

"Inuyasha you are looking even worse. Hold on, they should be here in a little. What made you this sick?" Kagome asked out loud.

"I think it is that man that you are with." Inuyasha said with a sneer. "He came down a few days ago… and made me drink…" he started coughing more and more.

"Inuyasha I got enough, stop talking for now." Kagome said trying to calm him down.

"Kagome please don't worry about me, I will be fine." He said with a forced smile.

"Inuyasha you need help." Kagome whispered.

Finally the two that she sent off came back with what she wanted.

She grabbed the wet sponge and wiped the sweat that was dripping down his face. The healer came over to them and at her first glance she said, "Sorry my lady, I can not help him. He is a half demon." The woman told Kagome.

"No you will help him or else I will make sure you are made to leave this land." Kagome said.

Inuyasha was heavily breathing and his eyes were really starting to droop. He was looking worse and worse as time went on. The healer quickly looked him over and than turned to Kagome, "He was poisoned by a very very powerful poison." The woman spoke up.

"What can you do?" Kagome asked right away.

"I can give him some medicinal herbs but I don't know if it is too late to help him." The healer said getting up to go get the supplies.

No one spoke when the healer ran off. The only thing they could hear was the heavy breathing from Inuyasha. 'He must really be hurting' Kagome thought, 'He never shows pain.'

"I am back my lady. But I must say that from the way he looks, it may be too late." The healer said, preparing her herbs.

"I don't care what you have to do, he is to stay alive." Kagome yelled at her.

Inuyasha opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. "Don't talk Inuyasha." Kagome said kneeling down next to him, "I am here for you." She whispered into his ear before feeling his forehead, "Hurry, he is getting cold." Kagome started to tear up.

"Half demons are strong my lady I am sure he will pull through." The servant assured her.

The healer finally finished mixing the herbs and started to walk over to Inuyasha. "He will need to take this, it should work."

"It better if you want to keep your position as this castle's healer" Kagome yelled at her.

"My lady, it may be out of my position to say but aren't you being a little rude to the town healer, she can't automatically make him better." The servant asked.

"No she will make him better." Kagome said as the healer gave Inuyasha the medicine. It was hard for Kagome to watch, as the liquid went down, it almost sound like his body was trying to throw it back up instead of taking in what could possibly be the only thing to help him.

For Inuyasha, it hurt to drink in the medicine, it felt so thick and it was bad enough that it hurt to swallow. The taste of the medicine was disgusting at certain points he found himself wanting to hurl from the taste of it.

"That is all I can do for him my lady, I don't know anything else for demons nor half demons." The healer said bowing down to Kagome.

"Than you may leave" Kagome whispered.

"I believe that you probably should leave too." The servant said to Kagome as Kagome sat near Inuyasha.

"I can't leave him." Kagome said.

"Leave" Kagome looked over at the hanyou in shock.

"You want me to leave too?" she asked him with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome please." Inuyasha whispered.

"My lady if you don't than if anyone in this castle finds out that you were here than that could mean a few bad things are going to follow." The servant attempted to hint. "All of us will take turns to come down here and make sure he is okay." The servant told Kagome.

"Kagome please, I don't want you to see me like this, I will get better." Inuyasha said in between heavy breaths.

"Do you promise me that?" she asked.

"I promise." Inuyasha told her. He watched under heavy eyelids as she was escorted out by the servant and everyone else followed behind. Everything went dark as the door closed and Inuyasha was left there to be by himself.

'Kagome I will pull through for you, you and the child.' He said to himself.

"How is he?" Kagome asked one of the servants.

"I am sure he is fine, just like he was twenty minutes ago." The servant said in a fustrated voice, it had been two days now and from when Kagome got up to when she went to bed, she would ask how he was doing.

Kagome was asking them every ten or twenty minutes how Inuyasha was, as if something was going to change within ten minutes. She kept pacing back and forth waiting for some news that said he was doing better. She was told that he started to look better this morning; that he didn't have the heavy breathing that he had before although one ear still laid limp and he still didn't have his full vision. Kagome bit her lip as she paced in front of a fireplace. There wasn't much else to do. She couldn't go see him and she fully missed the televisions, the internet and the radios of her time and she always wondered what her family thought might have happened to her. 'They probably think my whole group I travel with was killed' Kagome sighed at that thought.

"What are you sighing about?" she heard a male voice from behind her.

She turned around, "My lord, you are back early." She said in shock.

"Yeah, turned out a few people went there ahead of time and somehow stopped everything ahead of me. I passed them on my way out there and I was told the whole story." Jin said with a smile. "No fights today." He said smugly.

"What did you do with the people?" Kagome asked.

"I had them come back here; we are going to have a feast with them tonight to show our gratitude. They seemed very happy to be able to come and eat with us."

"Can I ask you a question my lord?" Kagome asked.

"What might that be?"

"Do you think it is at all possible that I may see Inu…I mean the half demon?" Jin told her a while back to never call him by his name so she chose to obey his commands.

Jin pondered for a second. "I think we may be able to work something out, I have to check and make sure we can do that." He told her.

"Thank you." Kagome bowed.

"But put on your finest clothes for tonight because tonight we are having a huge ceremony to celebrate the people that helped us to not have to fight a battle." Jin said while smiling.

"I will." Kagome said before walking off to go to her room and get ready as well find time to catch one of the servants to find out about Inuyasha.

"How is he Kira?" Kagome asked stopping a servant in the hall.

"My lady, he appears to be fine. The ear still droops but I believe that it may be like that for ever."

"But what about his health?" Kagome asked as she had the servant walk with her. "I need you to help me change into that disgusting dress." Kagome said motioning her to the closet.

"Yes, I can help you. The health of the young half demon seems great; he is able to talk normally and has no more heavy rasps." The servant announced.

It took them two and a half hours to get the dress fully on. "There you go my lady."

"It is so hot in this thing." Kagome said trying to maneuver herself to get some air.

"You should go and get to the feast, it should be soon and you are to get there early."

"I know, can you just…"

"I will keep track of Inuyasha, please enjoy yourself for tonight." Kira said cutting Kagome off.

"I will try." Kagome said still fidgeting in the overly layered dress. 'No wonder these didn't catch on in the future.'

"My lady now go down stairs and have fun and rejoice for tonight you are celebrating people who stopped a huge fight with words alone." The servant told her.

Kagome let out a sigh before going downstairs to the hall where the feast was being held. She walked in to see everyone huddled all over and talking. She quickly found her spot near her husband at the front of the hall. Once she sat down Jin spoke up, "Alright everyone, you all know why we are here." Jin said standing up.

Everyone quieted down to look up at Jin. "We are here to honor a few brave people who had shown us that we don't need to fight to stop another land from attacking nor do we have to worry about demons attacking for these people were able to stop it all. Whether through words or violence, they did it themselves and that is the best part of it all. It is my great honor to have them come out and have this feast in their honor…I present to you..." He said.

When they came out Kagome's jaw nearly dropped. She stood straight up as she was told to do but had a bigger smile than she had ever had when she greeted someone. She went straight over to them making sure not to get there before her husband did of course. 'Look over this way' she kept wanting to say as she got closer to them.

"Here are the people, first we have…"

"Sango." Kagome yelled running up to them, she couldn't hold back any longer- she looked over at the others, "Miroku, Kilala!!" she yelled looking at each one that caught her eye. Than she noticed a fox demon that through the last half a year grew to be up to her waist level. "And Shippo!! You have grown so much!" she yelled with tears coming down her face.

"Kagome, I can't believe it is you." Sango squealed.

"Who are they to you?" Jin pushed in between Kagome and her friends demanding an explanation.

"They were my friends before I came here." Kagome whispered to him.

Jin looked around to see everyone confused- it was always seen as rude for the woman to cut the man off like she did. "We will talk more outside." Jin motioned them all to leave through the door.

All of the friends complied and walked behind them. Once out Jin was the first to talk. "Are they friends with the half demon?"

"Wait Inuyasha is here?" Sango asked excitedly. "We had no clue what happened to you guys. We woke up to see both your bow and arrows and his tetsuiga lying down on the ground. We were so scared; we could only worry for the worst."

"Answer my question." Jin yelled.

All of them looked over at him when he yelled. "Who is he?" Shippo asked.

"He is my husband." Kagome said nonchalantly.

"What?" All of them asked in unison.

"Long story." Kagome said, then she whispered, "I was forced" to Sango.

Sango in return whispered "Gotchya."

"To answer your question my lord, they were my friends, when I was friends with Inu…I mean the half demon." Kagome spoke.

All of her friends looked at her, never had she called Inuyasha the half demon nor would she ever call some one 'my lord'. "Kagome I am so glad to see you, we all thought you were dead." Shippo jumped at her and hugged her as hard as he could with tears coming down his face.

"I thought that I would never see you again either." Kagome said hugging him back.

Jin let out a small cough- making Kagome push Shippo away before she turned to her husband. "My lord would it be okay if I catch up on old times with my old friends?" Kagome said bowing. Everyone else was quiet while she talked.

"Kagome they are going to want us to come back." Jin announced.

"I know my lord, but these are my friends that I have yet to see in a long time. As with the half demon I was forced away from them, except the only difference was that I never had a chance to say goodbye to them."

"How about we talk more after the ceremony." Jin said as they all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you my lord." Kagome said bowing down.

When they all reentered the room it was evident that no one talked the whole time they were gone. "I am sorry for the wait." Jin said, "We had a little problem but it is all cured now. The lady will tell you there names." He motioned making a hand gesture to Kagome.

Kagome gave him a small glare before starting, "I am glad to introduce Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala; all of whom helped us with dealing with our enemies." Kagome said, than everyone clapped for them.

Jin than cut in, "If everyone could sit down we will start to eat." With that notion everyone went straight for their seats and awaited the servants to bring out the food.

After everyone had their food, the room got noisy each person having a conversation with the person next to them or across the table. Kagome was glad that the people who they celebrate have to sit next to her for once.

"What do you say we go out into the garden after the feast?" Kagome whispered to Sango

"Are you sure you can?"

"Well, I always go out into the garden after dinner so I don't see any reason why you can't come, trust me you can't run away from here through the garden, I have tried…several times." Kagome winked at her friend, making Sango laugh.

Then the noise in the room started to die down and that's when Kagome realized her husband got up to say something to everyone. "I know I have heard rumors that have said I am becoming soft on my rules since I allowed the half demon to live." Jin announced.

"What is he…?" Sango was cut off by Kagome shushing her.

"That is why I am getting up here to announce that in order to set everything right I will finish what was meant to be done several weeks ago."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, 'he wouldn't' she told herself as everyone clapped for him. "He won't" she whispered.

"Kagome what is he talking about?" Sango whispered to her again.

"I think he is planning on killing Inuyasha" Kagome whispered in a scared tone. Than she spoke up, "but my lord, are you not the one that said we wont because he is half human as well, that by killing him, you are making more trouble with humans than settling anything. Am I not right?"

"I did but that was before a few things got in my way." He told her. "Don't worry you wont have to be around if you don't wish too." He told her with a smile.

"Please rethink what you are saying." Kagome said with tears welling in her eyes.

"It is too late." Jin told her.

"Wait." Sango spoke up.

Jin looked over at her in a confused look.

"How about this as thanks to us for keeping the peace, you allow the…him to live and let him go free. That is all we would ask for." Sango told him.

"You mean, I can give you all the jewels you would ever want, all the money you would want and anything you could ever think off and you would rather me spare a useless half demon." Jin asked in confusion.

Miroku spoke up "That sounds like a good trade off, there is no cost for you and we get what we want."

Jin almost seemed upset at the idea.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Kagome jumped in, 'If he could get out of here than he could get strong enough to break me out. Then we can live together.' She smiled at the idea.

"How about I allow that thing to live as long as I never see it again. You three will leave my castle tomorrow with the half demon with you, if I ever see it again under any circumstance; I will make sure the hanyou will live the rest of his life mournfully." He told them going behind Kagome lightly grabbing her shoulders.

Kagome let out a low gulp at the thought of what he might have meant by that before telling herself, 'he would never hurt me.'

"But that doesn't seem…" Shippo started up.

"No it sounds fine." Kagome butted in. "They will leave tomorrow just like you said." She said letting off a nervous giggle.

"It is settled then, in return for what you have done, you can take the half demon off of my hands and I will never see any of you again." He said with a sly smile.

Everyone stayed quiet the rest of the dinner. Kagome couldn't talk when Jin was next to her as it was custom that women are to not talk unless spoken too. She was continuously reminded of this rule.

When the feast was done a servant came over. "Allow me to show you all to your own separate rooms." The servant said bowing.

"Alright." They all said as they got up.

Kagome quickly grabbed Sango's sleeve whispering, "Meet me in the garden in a little."

"Alright." Sango said following the servant down the hall.

Once everything was done in the dining hall, Kagome was able to excuse herself to be able to go on her nightly walk in the garden.

When she reached the garden she saw Sango sitting on a small bench made for Kagome to use. "I am so glad you were able to get here." Kagome said running up to her friend.

"How did you guys get here?" Sango whispered to Kagome ignoring her greeting.

"We were captured by this guy who sold people and he sold me to this place and I was forced to come here." Kagome whispered back.

Sango stared at the plants before she asked, "So where is Inuyasha?"

"He is in the basement of the castle; I saved him from them killing him." She told her friend.

"Is he alright?"

"He was poisoned but he is doing a lot better from what I have been told. I guess his looks are a little off from the poison though."

"So you don't see him anymore?"

"Not allowed too, long story. How have the past few months been?"

"Not that good, the first week you guys left Shippo refused to move from the campsite saying that you guys would be right back and after that, he was crying for almost a month. We still hear him cry at nights when he thinks we are sleeping. He won't get any good sleep and this is the first meal where he was willing to eat in these past seven months."

"Seven months. So that's how long it had been." Kagome whispered to herself, "I missed you guys so much, I hate it here. The only people that I talk to are the servants and I have to do that in a low key fashion because I am not supposed to."

"So you are the main woman here?"

"Yeah, I am the lady of this castle. I don't want to be, I just want to be out there with you guys not here in this stupid place."

"Why hasn't Inuyasha tried to rescue you at all?"

"Well he tried for the first week we were captured then I was taken out of the room he was in; we only recently met again like three or four weeks ago if that. And when we met again, he was so emaciated that the guards were able to bring him to his knees with no problem. Once he was starting to get better, he was poisoned and almost died by it."

"Who poisoned him?"

"Don't say anything to the others or anyone else, but it was Jin. Inuyasha told me so his self."

"I see."

"Yeah, so who was the land who tried to take over this land?"

"You would never believe who it was and what was actually happening." Sango mentioned.

"What? Tell me."

"It was Sesshomaru, he was about to kill the village because they kept getting in his way and the village tried to get the little girl away from him."

"You mean Rin?"

"Yeah, Rin. She is such a good girl, but anyways, they were picking a fight with him."

"So it was this land's village that started it all not the other land?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Sango answered.

"Wait, he owns land?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I guess he inherited the land from his father, but it turned out that the father actually separated the land into two parts. You see, one part is Inuyasha's and the other is Sesshomaru's which is really unusual. Normally it is one son or the other son."

"Inuyasha has land?"

"Yeah, Rin told us the whole story. Don't ask me how she found out. She said that half of the land is Inuyasha's but Inuyasha was so little when it happened that his mother was to take care of it until he was able to. When she died, he wanted nothing to do with the lands and left them thus allowing sesshomaru to take over all of it."

"So let me get this straight, Inuyasha is a lord and has land and is actually rich but he is being held captive by Jin and…"

"Doesn't care if he ever had to take care of lands again. Right." Sango finished it off.

"Wow, I never saw Inuyasha as the humble type."

"That's what I said." Sango told her. "I believe that the only reason Sesshomaru resents his brother isn't the whole half demon thing or even the disgrace to the name but only because their father chose Inuyasha as the one to get Tetsuiga."

"Probably. Speaking of Tetsuiga…"

"We still have it; we kept it in your bag with your arrows." Sango said interrupting her.

"I haven't shot an arrow in forever." Kagome told her.

"Well once Inuyasha is better, we can break you out of here." Sango said.

"Yeah, I talked to Inuyasha about that." Kagome whispered.

"What did he say?"

"Well you know how he lived his childhood in a castle…he knows all of the rules to each castle and one of those are if the lady happens to run away, anyone who helped and the lady-once found will be killed." She said with a tear coming down her face.

"That's horrible." Sango said.

"Yes, it is." Kagome agreed. "I don't want you guys wanted." She whispered.

"We will do anything to help you." Sango reassured her.

"Thank you." Kagome hugged her friend. "I have to go now. Talk to you later."

"Talk to you later Kagome." Sango said as she watched her friend walk back to the castle. 'We need to help her; she can't live her whole life like this.'

_**Alright, sorry it took so long, had to go to a family thing and was gone for four days. I only read this through once so sorry if there are any mistakes and if there are any really big mistakes let me know and I will fix them when I can. **_

_**Mwahaha, it is still up in the air who will die…and now the rest of the group enters the scene…dun dun duuuun. And Kagome is pregnant?! Whose is it? Inuyasha said it was Jin's but Kagome thinks it is Inuyasha's. So confusing. If you don't understand how it can be Inuyasha's, I tried to make it noticeable by saying they had shown there love the second time…get it? And he nipped her ear and Jin freaks out…that's really what happened. I tried to imply it, but I dunno if I was successful so this helps plus it makes the plot thicken…again.**_

_**Anyways on a side point, the ducks are doing awesome. They made three duck friends who are the same age and are now in a group of five which I find funny cuz my three big ducks that would normally attack them now leave them alone cuz there are five of them which means they are outnumbered. Stupid ducks.**_

_**Oh and I have to tell everyone of my heroic adventure to try and save another baby duckling. So one of my big female ducks, her name is Cinnamon, hatched six ducklings a few days ago. The other day I was out with my two allowing them to swim when I heard little peeps from reeds in my pond and my female duck quacking away. My first instinct is to obviously look at what is going on. I look over to see five ducklings and the mother is flapping her wings and quacking. Without a second of thinking, I tore my shoes off and jumped in the water (which need I tell you is filthy from run off from the road) to save the poor duckling who was fighting an animal under water. The poor thing was cheeping away trying to keep its head above the surface. So I got to it and scared the animal away, which turned out to be a large bass. I brought the scared duckling to the shore to check him over. Unfortunately, I found that his leg was ripped open and his muscle was severed which meant he would grow up with only one leg. My animal lover part wanted to keep it but the me who is wanting to be a veterinarian knew the humane thing was to get him out of his misery. So I allowed my mom's fiancé to do the dirty work as I went inside to take a shower. I felt bad to not save the duck but my mom yelled at me for jumping in the water as did every person I told so far…you have to see how dirty this pond is. We have to dredge it and make a stream for it so that the top can run off. I also found out that lockets aren't water proof cuz my locket I had on got soaked and the pictures on the inside were destroyed, I am so ticked that now I have to find another picture to use for it. **_

_**If you got this far with reading all of my silly stuff about me as well as this story than please review and tell me what you think. I enjoy reading your thoughts on this so let me know!!**_


	12. Leaving the Castle

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as someone came up behind her and grabbed her

Captured: Chapter 12 "Leaving the Castle"

The morning finally came up and with that came the day Kagome knew she would dread, she was wondering all night if Inuyasha knew he was leaving yet, and if he would be able to take her out of there that morning with him.

Kagome stood at the door of the castle in front of all of her friends. "Bye Inuyasha." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Kagome." Inuyasha said hugging her. "I will help you out of here."

"When?" Kagome asked through her sniffles.

"How about now?" Inuyasha said flexing his claws and destroying the castle in one swipe, killing Jin instantly. "Come on you guys, let's get out of here." Inuyasha yelled running out with Kagome on his back.

"Were right behind you." Sango yelled as they all jumped on Kilala and left the broken down castle.

Once at a clearing Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha and twirled in the middle of the clearing "I can't believe we made it out of there!" Kagome shrieked as she hugged the closest tree near her. "I missed the woods. I missed you guys. I missed everything."

They relaxed the whole day in that clearing and all went to sleep that night happier than ever. Kagome fell asleep with a smile on her face. "Get up my sweet." An overly happy voice whispered.

Kagome groaned. "Five more minutes."

"Come on you have to get up my sweet." The happy voice said again.

'Inuyasha five more minutes' she thought before realizing this voice was not her Inuyasha.

Jin woke her up to the sun shining through the window. "Get up my sweet." He said quite happily as she fluttered her eyes open.

'It was just a dream.' She thought looking around. "What put you in such a happy mood?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes and looking at her rather happy husband.

"Today my lady, marks the leave of that half demon as well as the castle's healer has given me the good news about something you were keeping from me." He said jumping on the side of the bed and sitting right next to her.

"What is that?" she asked.

"You my lady are pregnant and we are going to have a child." He hugged her while she just stared at him. "Aren't you happy at all?" he asked pushing away from her.

"Yeah, I guess but in my own opinion, don't you think they should have asked me first to make sure I was pregnant, and how did they know if I could barely tell if I was?"

"She said she overheard you talking to a servant a few days ago. I will restrain from saying anything about it because I mean you were left alone for a few days and you have to talk to someone." He had a huge smile on his face. "So this once, I won't discipline you for talking to a servant."

"That's great I guess." She said in a monotone fashion.

"I would have been worried that it wasn't mine if it weren't that you wouldn't show this fast if it was that things so I will definitely forgive you." He said kissing her on her forehead.

Kagome was stunned at everything and was speechless.

"Isn't this great?"

"Yeah, sure." She whispered. What he didn't know was demons grew at a different rate when conceived. A normal demon is born within four months according to Kaede. That's what Kagome was told during one of her training sessions when she first had a lesson in the feudal era. At the time, she had no clue that this math would come in handy. But a normal human was born in nine months so if she did the math right…it would probably take six to seven months for a half demon to fully mature in its mother. She wished she could ask Inuyasha but him being locked up at the moment made it hard for her. Either way, Kagome was showing and she knew for a fact she wasn't pregnant a month ago…so now she knew something was up if she was showing.

He jumped up and ran to get her clothes and than threw them on the bed, "You can get changed and meet me downstairs in ten minutes, we will eat and than you may say good bye to your friends before they depart."

"Thank you." She said getting up to get her clothes on as he left the room.

She quickly changed and then walked down the stairs to find Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha sitting around talking. It made her long for those old days around the campfire when they were waiting to sleep that night under the stars. Inuyasha still had his left ear drooping, she started to wonder if it would ever go back to normal or if the poison really was that powerful that it destroyed the nerves in his ear. She was glad to see that Jin was no where to be seen.

"Inuyasha" she said coming over to the group, "I am so glad that you are okay." She told him.

Inuyasha turned around and his smile faded away as she came closer. "Are you alright about this Kagome?" he asked.

"About what?"

"He said that if I ever come around here again, that he will kill you Kagome. You know me; I won't put you in any danger."

"So you are going to leave me here?" Kagome asked tears forming more and more in her eyes. "I was planning on you coming to rescue me, to take me out of this place." She whispered. "He is using the same tactic that other guy put on you."

"Even if I did bring you out of here, you would be wanted, we would be wanted. Everywhere they would be looking for you; there would be no place that you would be safe."

"What about the well? There is my family."

"Yes, but you would never be able to comeback to the feudal era to see anyone here. Leaving you here would be the best thing I can do for you at the moment."

"Inuyasha" Sango whispered. "Be a little more sympathetic to her."

"I am telling her how it must be; it is for her own good." Inuyasha told them.

"No it isn't Inuyasha, none of this is for my good, this is all for you. If any of this was for me, you would help me instead of throwing me out and forgetting about me." She screamed at him punching him repeatedly.

Inuyasha grabbed both wrists and said timidly "I can never forget about you stupid." And then he made her look him in the eyes. "I could never forget what you mean to me, what you have done for me. This is hard for me too, but I can't help you with this one. For once you are saving me and if I can find anyway to help you, I will." Kagome listened to each word he said before falling into his arms allowing his kimono to soak up her tears. "At least I have something to always remember you by." Inuyasha whispered to her.

Kagome pushed back, "What is that?"

"My ear will always be flat down; I will never be able to move it again." He smiled.

"That's not a good memory." She got out through her tears.

"Every memory with you is a good memory." He said kissing her forehead.

"Why are you acting so…so different than normal?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know why. Maybe because I want our last moments of the day to be special. Now it will be best if you do forget about me, just go on living here."

"I never wanted to be here, please listen to me, I want to be with you and I want to leave here. I want to see my family again, I want to go back to school, and I want to be with you."

"I will tell your family that you are fine, I will tell them what happened." Inuyasha told her.

"I don't want them to worry please don't tell them. It would be best if they think I died."

"If you want that fine, just live out your life here." Inuyasha pushed her out of their hug, 'it will be best for her if we don't spend anymore time together.' He thought. "We will leave now."

Jin then came in the room acting like nothing happened, "So shall we go to breakfast?" He said excitedly.

"I think we are going to go now." Inuyasha said solemnly.

"Without breakfast?" Jin questioned.

"Yeah, it would be the best thing to do." No one looked at anyone.

"Alright, well thank you for your help and we hope to never see you again." Jin said in a haste to get them out of his life.

"Wait." Kagome said. "Can I speak to Inuyasha alone my lord?" she bowed to Jin.

Jin gave her a scowl and than spoke, "I guess but not for to long."

"Thank you."

Inuyasha followed Kagome into another room. She closed the door behind them in order to make sure no one could hear them. "What is it Kagome?"

"I need to know- is everything you said true, are you really going to leave me here?" she asked looking down to her feet.

"I have to, don't you understand what I am saying here at all?" he said anger filling his voice.

They stood there in silence, than Inuyasha spoke up, "if that is all, I will get going."

"So that's it? Like that you are going to forget about me?"

"No, I could never forget about you." Inuyasha said going over to her to give her a small hug.

"Than let's leave now." Kagome told him. "We have a window right here, we can skip out now, they won't check for another ten minutes. That gives us plenty of time, we can…"

"Stop." Inuyasha whispered cutting her off.

"But, we can get out of here; start our own life all over."

"Kagome if we did that, what do you think they would do to Shippo, Miroku and Sango? They aren't just going to let them go, I can tell you that much. I will think of something one day and come back and get you but until that day, you have to be strong. I will never forget you and if you ever get lonely just think back on the nights when you came in to that room to see me, think of how close I was to you."

"Inuyasha." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I will be back one day." He whispered to her.

The door creaked open and one of the servants appeared in front of the door. "Inuyasha, I was told to have you come with me so that I can lead you and your friends out of here."

"Bye Kagome." He kissed the top of her head and left her in the room.

As she watched him walk out of the room all she could say was, "I'll miss you." As the door closed she whispered, "Don't forget about me here, you only have a few months to help me out."

Inuyasha didn't respond to her, it was tough for both of them and he knew he would make it harder for both of them if he said anymore to her. 'Kagome I promise I will be back one day.' He thought as he followed the servant.

"My lady is going to miss you a lot; all she ever did was talk about you before you came." The servant whispered to him

"She will be fine." He said before he started to play with the flopped down ear, trying to make it stand up like it once did.

They returned to the group awaiting for them at the front of the castle. "Hey Inuyasha." Sango said to try and cheer him up.

"Hey." Inuyasha said looking at the ground.

"Let's get out of here." Miroku told them as they walked out of the huge castle that they were banned from ever going near again.

While they walked out everything was in silence, Inuyasha winced from the bright light in the sky that shown down on everything. As they walked off Inuyasha looked back at the castle to see Kagome staring out the window at them. She looked so beautiful with the wind blowing her hair back. Then one of the men that crushed both their dreams came up behind her and looked out the window with her. He put his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head making Kagome wince which in return made Inuyasha want to go back and take her and run off, to run off into the sunset like in her movies she used to watch. 'I will be back for you one day Kagome. I don't make promises I can't keep.'

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Shippo asked jumping on his shoulder.

Inuyasha was broken out of his trance and looked over at them. "What do you mean?"

"What he means was you were growling like crazy, I must say I may not have seen you in over six months but that isn't normal of you to allow her to stay behind." Miroku told him.

"What did Kagome ask you in the other room?" Sango asked as they all started to walk away from the castle.

"She…she told me that she wants me to help her out of her situation. She asked me to run out of the window with her while we still had a chance." He whispered just barley audible for them to hear.

"Why didn't you Inuyasha?" Sango asked

"I told her that they would keep you guys, knowing that we are friends with you guys and that wouldn't be fair for you three. She wasn't happy with that answer but she seemed to understand."

"Thank you Inuyasha." Miroku whispered.

Inuyasha turned around to see all three smiling at him, "For what?"

"You did the unselfish thing, you could have run off with Kagome and had your future planned out but instead you thought of your friends." Sango told him.

"Yeah I guess so, but I have to get her out in six to seven months." Inuyasha told them, "Would you guys mind helping me?"

"Why such a specific time?" Miroku asked.

"I don't have a plan yet but I have a few months to plan." Inuyasha said trying to avoid the question.

"Why six to seven months?" Sango asked him afraid of the answer.

Inuyasha sighed "She is pregnant." He whispered.

"If she is pregnant then why would you want to break her out unless…" they all stared at him.

"Don't look at me like that." He yelled at them.

"You didn't?"

Inuyasha looked down at the ground turning red. "We both told each other that we loved each other." Was all he could let out.

"You realize what will happen to her if you can't get to her before those months are done right?" Sango asked.

"Yes, that's why it is my responsibility to get her out of there even if I die. It is the least I can do for her for not being strong enough at the beginning when this all started." He said to them shutting his eyes in disgust of how he could let all this happen.

_**Alright so Inuyasha is out of the castle, he is free!! He can run off do anything he wants or he can save Kagome from her troubles. Which one will he choose?! I think it is pretty obvious. **_

_**So my ducks are doing fine, they refuse to go into the coop at nights and sleep in my pond which I don't like because animals can get to them but there is nothing I can do about it. I just have to hope they don't get eaten.**_

_**Another random adventure of me…So the other day I was working at a horse farm. The lady that I work for was expecting her hay delivery so she asked me to clean out her barn where she keeps the hay. I was like sure whatever. And let me tell you, I am deathly afraid of spiders. I mean see a spider in the room and walk out and refuse to go back in for the rest of the day scared. Or see a spider on television and I will turn the television off and walk out of the room and wont turn the television on for the rest of the day in order to make sure the show with the spider is off. Anyways, I walk into the barn ready to rake up left over hay and sweep the walls when I look around I saw nothing but spider webs and spiders hanging all over them. I was freaking out but decided I had to brave it out. I looked around for the broom to find it set against the wall with webs all over it and the same with the rake. I freaked out, left that part of the barn to find the rake and broom I normally use and decided to use those instead so that I wont have to touch a web. I went through the whole thing watching all spiders and the webs they were in. Ugh, afterwards I went straight home and took like a fifty minute shower and I still felt like I might have had one in my hair. I never want to do that again.**_

_**Last thing, upon popular demand, I am going to put two endings down…There will be the actual ending where my character that I chose truly dies. That one will have a sequal written for it and then there will be a more happier ending where they live happy ever after (alternative ending if you will). I will let you guys know ahead of time which is which so that you don't read the wrong one and so on. Let me know what you think of that.**_

_**Once again, I love reading reviews and love when you guys tell me what you think of that. So don't hesitate to tell me what you think.**_


	13. It's Just a Sickness

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as someone came up behind her and grabbed her

Captured: Chapter 12 "It's Just a Sickness"

A month had passed and Kagome hadn't heard from Inuyasha. She was starting to wonder if maybe he really wasn't going to come back and help her get away from this dreadful place. Jin seemed too have perked up a lot since that day, he would walk down the halls with more of a bounce in his step and his smile seemed to grow since he made her friends leave. Kagome sighed as she walked down the hall alone, something she got accustomed to doing. She had no clue why she was even here anymore, she got to see Inuyasha and all of her friends, why else was she here?

"My lady why are you so down this morning?" One of the servants asked as she passed her in the hall.

"Nothing, just thinking." She whispered back.

"I think it has something to do with that half demon." The servant told her.

Kagome looked up at her, "Kira, what would you know about the half demon?" she snapped at her.

"I saw enough to know that you both like each other, that you have been quite gloomy since he left, and that the child that you are carrying may be his." She said nonchalantly.

Kagome was taken aback, "How…how did you…?"

"My lady, I know quite a bit that both you and Jin don't know about. I just think you better get out of here before you have that child."

"You don't think I already know this?" Kagome yelled at the woman.

"I am sure you do but you don't have time to be gloomy right now, I am sure the half demon will help you out. He seemed upset to have to leave you behind."

"What makes you so sure he will come back?"

"I am not fully sure but it was obvious in his eyes." She told Kagome with a smile.

"Please don't tell anyone that you know." She begged.

"Don't worry; I would never tell the lord, he isn't one of my more favorite people." She laughed winking at Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome let out a sigh and walked off.

'You wait- Inuyasha will come to rescue you.' Kira thought as she walked off. Kira went up to a door leading out of the castle. She looked around to make sure no one was around and than slipped out. As she walked out past the garden Jin caught sight of her, "Servant" he yelled.

Kira stopped abruptly and replied, "Yes my lord?"

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, "I am always out here and you come out here once a week around the same time and disappear into the forest."

"I am just going out for a walk on my break." She whispered as he walked up to her.

"I would hate to find that you were planning something. You know I would have to have you killed if you were." He said stopping at her side starring at her side profile.

"Nothing is going on; I am just going for a walk." She stuttered out.

"Aren't you suppose to bow down when you first see me?" he asked

"I am sorry my lord, I just have a lot on my mind." She said while letting out a small bow.

"Alright, you may go then." He said waving her off.

"Thank you." She told him and then began to walk off towards the woods. 'That was close.' She thought as she walked deep into the woods.

As she got into a clearing she made a particular whistle that almost sound like a bird chirping. She was answered by another whistle from somebody else. A few seconds later a figure came up behind her. "Hey." The voice said.

"Hello, I need to start meeting you at different times; Jin is becoming a little suspicious." She told the figure.

"I can't stand him; allow him to come out right now. I can kill him right now, kill him when he is alone, that would be joyous." The voice chuckled at the sound of that.

"Yes, I am sure it would be."

"How is she by the way?"

"She is rather gloomy, she has been sighing a lot and at one point she almost looked like she would rather die than continue to live right now." Kira said quite melancholy.

"She won't kill herself, not when she has a child, even if it isn't in her hands yet. She will live for that child." The figure smirked "I can't wait to see her again."

"You realize that it won t be easy, that place is so heavily guarded that it will be hard for you to get in."

"That's why I have many friends to help me out." He told her. "I will do just fine; just make sure nothing happens to Kagome."

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I will watch after her for as long as you want. She is a very sweet person."

"She is, I won't be back for a while. We have found a lead to a demon that we have been trying to kill for a while now."

"Why don't you bring her with you, you know break her out tomorrow and bring her with you."

"No, she is pregnant, that would not be a good idea. This demon has been giving us a lot of trouble and he loves to mess with others feelings, he wouldn't have a second thought on killing both Kagome and the child. As much as it pains me to say this, I think she is safer here in this castle than with me at the moment."

"I understand." She told him. "Did you go see her family to tell them of what happened?"

"No, I can't bring myself to see them right now. I will have her go when she gets out. It will be hard to tell them I couldn't protect her."

"It wasn't your fault."

"You don't know the story." Inuyasha mumbled looking down to the ground.

"It doesn't matter, she still loves you. That means you protected her as much as you could."

"No, it just means she has a forgiving personality. But I have to go; I don't know when I will be back."

"I will come down here around the same time sporadically over the next few months"

"Sounds good. It shouldn't take me that long."

"I have faith in you."

"Bye, Kira."

"Bye Inuyasha."

With that, Kira walked back to the castle and Inuyasha jumped into the woods to meet up with his friends. Inuyasha finally met up with his friends who were waiting for him before going into battle. "How did it go?" Miroku asked when he saw Inuyasha's sad expression.

"It went fine, Kagome is very depressed she said and I told Kira it will be a while before I can come back to check on Kagome."

"You realize we could always stay here and get her out and then go find Naraku."

"No, we have to get to Naraku before we lose track of him and Kagome will be safer here instead of fighting."

"Alright Inuyasha, if that is what you want then lets go." Sango said grabbing her weapon and getting on Kilala.

"Let's just hurry." He said, running ahead of them to follow the scent he had on Naraku. "The sooner we find Naraku, the sooner we break Kagome out." He yelled.

"Right!" the others yelled following behind Inuyasha.

"Lady Kagome." Kira yelled running down the halls. Kagome was late for breakfast, which was highly unusual for her definitely after her finding out the punishments if she didn't come on time. It had been two months since Inuyasha left to fight off Naraku, three months since Kagome last saw Inuyasha and she had been pregnant between three and a half to four months. Kira was working overtime between making sure her chores got done and making sure Kagome wasn't getting herself in trouble with the pregnancy. Mainly due to Kagome's quick temper when she was pregnant, it turned out she had a very harsh temper when she was pregnant.

Kira opened the door to the bedroom to peer in to see if she could find Kagome. "Lady Kagome are you in here?" Kira asked hesitantly.

"I am in…" was all Kira could hear before she heard a vomiting sound. Kira slowly walked over the corner where Kagome was holding a huge bucket in order throw up in.

"Are you sick?"

"Yes, I am." Kagome said before throwing up more of her stomach into the bucket. "I don't even know what I am throwing up anymore." She said in disgust looking down into the pot.

"Are you hungry?"

"Oh please don't mention food." She said hugging the bucket.

"I am sorry but the lord is waiting for you. He is quite upset that you aren't down there."

"Yeah, well make him get up here if he has to talk to me but if I smell food right now then I am going to…" Kagome vomited again at the thought of smelling food.

Kira winced at the sound. "Isn't it too early in your pregnancy to have morning sickness?"

Kagome never thought of that and looked up blankly not knowing what to say. "I don't know, I never had a child before" she retorted quite smugly at the servant.

"It is on rare occasions that a woman would be this sick."

"Maybe it is a rare occasion." Kagome whispered under breath while getting quite angry at Kira for not leaving her alone.

"Or you know something that you don't want anyone else to know."

Kagome looked up at Kira as soon as she said that. "What wouldn't I want you to know?"

"Let's just say I do know and you better hope that both of us are wrong." Kira told her with a smirk.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kagome tried to act stupid.

"You are a bad liar. Like I said earlier I know about everything and I want to tell you that you can trust me." Kira finally said.

"Trust means nothing to me anymore. I trusted several people and every single one of them turned there backs on me. I trusted all of them and they left and I haven't seen them in several months now. So if you know something I don't about trust than let me know."

"I don't know too much about trust but I do know about faith."

"Faith?"

"Yeah, and I know that as long as you have faith nothing will be impossible for you." She said nonchalantly.

"Why should I have faith?"

"Because I know something you don't."

"What is that?"

"I can't tell you yet but soon enough you will find out. But till then let me help you out, I can help you hide everything." Kira told her.

"Fine, I will allow you to help me but I don't see how you can help."

"Trust me by the time everything comes together everything will make sense to you." Kira said with a sly smile.

"Can you tell Jin that I won't be able to make it to breakfast though, I get sick just thinking of food." Kagome managed before vomiting.

Kira flinched at the sound of her vomiting yet again, "Yeah, of course I can my lady. Just remember everything will come together at the end."

"Yeah yeah." Kagome said waving her out of the room.

Kira walked out of the bed room and walked a little ways down the hall until she found another servant and tapped her on the back, "Can you tell the lord that the lady won't be down for breakfast due to a sickness." She whispered to her friend.

"Is it serious?" the friend asked.

"No, it is just morning sickness, quite normal for a pregnant woman."

"Alright, I will tell him right now." The friend said walking off from her current chore.

As soon as the woman was out of view Kira walked out into the garden and to the spot where she first met Inuyasha before he left. She hadn't seen him since that day but figured it was over due for him to get back to the castle and was starting to fear the worse.

As she sat in the clearing in the forest for the few minutes as she did everyday she finally heard a voice that she was waiting for, "Kira is that you?" the voice whispered.

"Yes it is me." She jumped up at the voice.

"I am so glad." Inuyasha said limping into the clearing. He had a cut on his right cheek which was in the process of healing and his arm was in a sling. His limp was very noticeable.

She couldn't help but ask, "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine, I finally won against that demon that we have been fighting against for several years now. It was tough and probably would have been easier with Kagome there but we managed." He told her with a smile.

"You need to make sure you get better though." Kira said worried.

"Yeah, I won't be breaking her out for at least a month, it will take all of my friends to do it and they have even more serious injuries than I do." He told her.

"What happened?"

"Sango's arm is broken and it had to be reset. Miroku has a broken leg due to a tentacle wrapping around it and flinging him through the air than making him hit a tree with a sudden force that it snapped. Kilala is just trying to keep Sango as much company as she can through all of these rough times that Sango is having. Shippo is helping them all out. Never the less, it is easy to say that none of them is ready for this. It will be at least a month if not longer for them to heal. I just wish that I could let Kagome know that I still think of her."

"I can relay the message if you wish."

"No, please don't. Kagome will wonder why I am not getting her out now and if you tell her about us than she will just get worried and try to break out."

"I see." Kira sighed at the truth behind his words.

"Sorry about having you do all this."

"That isn't a problem; I see your nerves truly are dead in your ear though." She mentioned looking up to see the one unmoving ear.

"Yeah, a gift to remember Kagome by until I see her again." Inuyasha whispered while lifting his hand up to play with the ear.

"You are very lucky to know her she is a very special person."

"I know you don't have to tell me twice."

Kira smiled. "Would you like to meet again in a week?"

"Let's make it a month because I really need to help everyone with their wounds and I need to make sure we all get better before we need to help Kagome."

"Alright, I will come at the same time as now in one month."

"Sounds right. We will talk about the plan to help Kagome out which I believe you will have the biggest part in. See you then."

"See you then." Kira waved as she watched Inuyasha limp off to get back to his friends. "Make sure you all get better soon." She yelled.

"Yeah." She heard in the distance before she turned around to walk back to the castle.

_**We are getting close to the ending!! I have really been working on the ending to make sure it comes out perfectly. So Naraku is dead if you couldn't figure it out through the conversation. So I promised four people dead and so far I have two from my story dead and both were nonchalant deaths. The last two are the ones that will have a more descriptive death. I never thought I would have so many people reading this!! So thank you all.**_

_**Nothing much changing. My ducks are fine like last time. The five are now friends with my three big ducks. Since then my two don't come near me at all. It was so cute the other day though cuz I was outside talking on the phone when one of my two ducks broke from the group, came over about two feet away from me. Then he put his head down to the ground like ducks do when they are being submissive and waited a few seconds before he let out a low quack before running back to the group of ducks. I was about to cry believe it or not cuz I felt like it was his way of saying, "I'm sorry for not coming to you anymore" or his way of saying "Goodbye" or "I miss you." Ever since then they still don't come near me but they don't run as fast as the others do. My two will sit around watching as I come near them while the rest of the group takes off. They trust that I will never hurt them.**_

_**Please remember to tell me how you liked this chapter and what not. I love hearing from you all!!**_


	14. The Final Plan

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as someone came up behind her and grabbed her

Captured: Chapter 13 "The Final Plan"

Kagome was now in her fifth month of pregnancy and decided that she didn't like it to much. It turned out that when you are pregnant in the feudal era, when you really start to show, they treat you like you have a sickness. She was forced to lie in bed all day and literally had her food brought to her and she was yelled at if she tried to go to the bathroom on her own. Kira was the servant who had to watch over her and give her whatever she wanted. What got really annoying was they weren't supposed to talk so they had to sit around in the same room in an awkward silence a lot of the time. That didn't stop Kagome from occasionally sneaking in a conversation with her though.

"I am so bored. I couldn't read anymore if I had to." Kagome sighed out.

"I am sorry but I was told to make sure you stay here." Kira sighed, she was sitting at a table not to far from the bed reading a book. "This is supposed to be better for the baby."

"I don't even care about the baby anymore, I have been forced to not be able to move for a week now and I am going to go crazy." Kagome said sitting up in the bed. "Can I at least move around this room?"

Kira looked over at Kagome, "I guess you can but don't do anything strenuous and take that bucket with you while you walk. I don't want to clean up after you." Kira said looking down at her book; she was tired of helping Kagome out so much. Kagome's temper was so much higher than a normal pregnant woman and her sickness- it made Kira sick just thinking of how bad she got. The only reason Kira was allowed to help her out so much was that she herself had kids so she knew all of the signs for everything.

Kagome sat up and started to pace the floor, "Why do they treat me like I am going to break? This is ridiculous." She let out a frustrated sigh.

"In the castle it is a tradition that with in five to six months of the lady being pregnant, she is to be waited on hand and foot, and she is to never move around for to long of a time."

"This sucks, I want to go out in the garden, I want to smell the fresh air." Kagome paused. "You know they say it is better for the baby."

"Who is they?" Kira asked.

"Well uh…" Kagome couldn't tell her about the future. "It is just people."

"You give everyone proof that it is true and then you can go outside. Besides you should enjoy this time when you don't have any responsibilities my lady, it is something many of us servants would kill for if we had a chance to do this."

"Fine than you can become the lady, get pregnant and have a child. I would gladly switch places with you." Kagome said with annoyance before sitting yet again on the bed.

"I wish I could but here in the castle it is against the law for servants to become pregnant for it will slow us down when we are working on our chores."

"Right about now, I would rather be doing chores than sitting in this musty room." Kagome paused and looked over at Kira. "I thought you had kids." She stated.

"I do. I have two."

"How did you get them if you are not allowed to get pregnant?"

"I wasn't a servant all of my life as you may think." Kira stated.

Kagome let out an "Oh."

Kira started to chuckle under her breath.

Kagome looked over at the woman than asked, "What's so funny?"

"You don't seem to even be worried that it may not be his anymore, and that it may be the half demons." She stated. "Plus you appear to be complaining a lot when you are being served."

"I still worry about that but there is nothing I can do now. And to your other statement I am very independent; it makes my life easier instead of having to wait for others to do stuff for me." Kagome told Kira.

"You think I like being up here to give you whatever you want. I need to go and see someone but I am stuck up here throughout the whole day. I don't get out until it is night." Kira said.

"Sorry about them making you stay up here all the time. I will stop complaining" Kagome said apologetically.

"That's fine; I am just bored like you. I just really need to go see someone and I haven't had a reprieve to be able to in at least a week now. I would rather be doing chores than going through this again."

"Again?"

"Yes, I am the one that had to watch over the former lady of the castle when she had the last of her three children."

"She had three? I thought Jin was the only child."

"I said too much." Kira quickly said covering her mouth.

"No what happened to the other two?"

Kira sighed. "Make sure you don't tell anyone."

"I wont, now let me know." Kagome said leaning into hear what she had to say.

"Well the lord is actually a middle child. The first child was a male, he was learning how to take care of the castle, and how to take over this place but his father never truly thought that he could do it. The past lord saw his eldest son as a juvenile even when he was old enough to take over the lands the former lord told him he wasn't allowed too. He told him that he wasn't ready. As you would assume this made the young man really upset with his father. The young man than caught wind that his newest brother, Jin, who was only two years old at the time was going to get the land when he got older assuming that he was more mature."

"Where did the older brother go?"

"Well the eldest at first actually tried to kill Jin, the former lord walked in on him actually trying to suffocate the young child. He was then banned from the lands and was told that if he was ever seen again that he would be killed."

"That's it? What about the third one?"

"The youngest of the children turned out to be a girl. The lord never met his sister because it is castle rules that if it is a girl and they already have a son, they automatically send her off as a child to live in a village. The lord wants to be able to see his sister but doesn't know where she could possibly be. So he says that he is the only child."

"I never heard about them at all."

"If you know what is best for you, you won't say anything about either one to him. The lord gets very…I don't know how to put it, enraged I guess you can say when either one is mentioned."

"Alright, I will make sure not to say anything." Kagome told Kira.

Both went silent when another servant came in with the lunch. It was usually against the law for a servant to eat with someone higher up but Kira was allowed to eat in the same room as Kagome due to her having to watch over her. Once the food was placed on a table, that was brought when all this started, the servant bowed and left the room.

"Ugh, Jin is always out doing other things, he can never at least come in here to see how I am doing can he?" Kagome said looking over at the table.

"I thought you didn't like him." Kira said grabbing the dish to start eating.

"I don't but if this is his child than he should care about making sure I am fine and watch over me."

Kira started to laugh, "I guess you are right but he probably assumes that is what I am here to do."

"I guess so." Kagome started walking over to the table.

"Besides he is busy helping people in the lands."

"Yeah." Kagome sighed sitting in a chair to get ready to eat.

Inuyasha was out in the fields pacing back and forth. Kagome was due soon what should he do? Should he assume it was his and rescue her now although she was so close to birth that it might hurt the child or should he wait until it is born to find out whether or not it is his? That would be less stress on the new baby and Kagome plus Sango and Miroku where still recuperating. Then whenever he went over where he would meet Kira lately she hadn't been coming around at all. It made Inuyasha worry even more, what if she was found out? Inuyasha let out a sigh at all of this going across his brain.

"Inuyasha." He jumped at the words turning quickly to see Kaede slowly walking over with a cane. "Inuyasha are ye alright?"

"No." He whispered while still pacing.

"Is she on your mind?"

Inuyasha sighed again. "At one time I would wonder who you were talking about." Inuyasha smiled. "But yes, I don't know what to do. If I had just broken her out before we went after Naraku. If only I had known we would get so beaten up that it would take everyone several months to heal. If only I didn't meet Kagome again at that castle."

"Inuyasha" Kaede cut him off. "Life is filled with what ifs. What if this and what if that. Not a day goes by I wonder what if Naraku never betrayed you and my sister." Kaede said looking down. "But the truth is now is reality. Now is what happened, no what ifs will change it. So you have a decision to make."

"Yeah and I will get her out of there." Inuyasha said to reassure both Kaede and himself.

"Aye, I am sure you will but Inuyasha remember the old saying- like father like son."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said dumbly.

"Did ye father not die protecting both your mom and you when you were first born?"

"How did you know?"

"Myoga tells me many things. While I may not know your whole father's life story, so far, it appears that both you and your father share a lot in common. Ye both found love in an unlikely place and ye both end up in the same position- having to protect the woman you have come to love."

Inuyasha stared at her as the truth sank in.

"What I am saying Inuyasha is a question ye must really think about…is Kagome worth dying over? Your father died protecting the woman he loved but can you truly say you love Kagome enough that you would be willing to die if it meant her staying alive with your child without you being there for them."

There was a pause for a few minutes before Inuyasha spoke up. "I know what I should do…"

Kaede stopped him mid-sentence "Think about it carefully before you say anything to anyone. This is life or death you are talking about…you need to make sure there are no regrets."

"But my only regret would be if I leave her there…"

"Just think carefully is all I am saying." Kaede said before walking off.

Inuyasha watched her walk back out of the field before going back to his thinking.

Shippo ran out to see Inuyasha. "What are you going to do? Please say you are going to help Kagome." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I will do my best."

Shippo wiped his tear stained face, "I want to see her again."

"I am going to run off to meet Kira again or at least try and meet Kira again." Inuyasha said putting down Shippo in the grass. "Tell the others." Inuyasha said patting Shippo on the head.

"Can I come?"

"No not today. I will have you help me soon." Inuyasha smiled.

Shippo nodded and watched as Inuyasha ran into the woods.

Inuyasha made it in his clearing to sit back and wait for Kira again. He decided that he was going to wait for a week this time. He really felt he had to talk to her. What if something happened to Kagome? He shook the thought out of his head when he decided it would be to depressing to think about right now. He thought of what it would be like to get her out of this castle and live with her and his new child. How happy would he be to see his own child take his first walk and say daddy to him? But then again what if Kagome was wrong? What if the child turns out to be the other guys? He wouldn't be able to stand having to take care of that child but he then decided that if it meant helping Kagome out then he would have to.

Inuyasha was deep in thought when he heard his name. Inuyasha looked down from his spot at the tree to see Kira standing under the tree. Inuyasha quickly jumped down to get news from her. "What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sorry, Kagome is showing quite prominently now and with that a servant must watch over her the whole day, everyday. The lord seems to want me to always be near Kagome."

"I see." Inuyasha said.

"Yes. I believe that the lord is got very suspicious of me always leaving."

"Yes, that is something what I want to talk to you about. Kagome is due within the next month to two months as you know."

"Yes I do."

"Well none of my friends are ready right now; they are still trying to recover from their injuries."

"So what are you going to plan?" Kira asked.

"Well my thought is first we shouldn't meet again. I believe this should be our last meeting definitely if he is getting suspicious."

"How should we meet so that I may know when you are going to come?"

"Well that's the next thing with my friends injuries are still healing so I believe that if we wait till the day she gives birth than we can break her out."

"This all sounds great but when will you know that she had birth or whether the child is yours or the lords?" Kira asked.

"I was getting there. Well I am going to have you put out a signal saying who's it is."

"How will I do that?"

"You see that high window. It is the highest there." Inuyasha said pointing to the highest window there.

"Yes." Kira nodded.

"Can you get to it easily?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I can not but if you are planning what I think you are planning the birthing room is the room over there. It is normally used as an extra room for guests but we are currently getting it ready for the lady." She pointed out a window lower to the ground.

"Alright you can use that window but what I want you to do is put candles up there to signal when she has given birth as well I want you to put up different number candles to signify whether it is mine or Jins."

"How should I do all this?" Kira asked.

"Well here is what I am thinking. In another month I will come out here. I am going to be out here with another friend. We will wait until time draws near. When Kagome is about to go into labor I want you to put out one candle. With that I will send that friend back to go get the others. Once they are here we will wait for the signal whether it is mine or Jin's child. If it is Jin's child, you are to put up one other candle but if it is mine then you are to put up two other candles. You see what I am saying?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes Inuyasha, that's a great idea." Kira said. "I will do my best to carry out that plan." Kira smiled. There was a pause between the two. "I know what she means to you."

"Yes, she means a lot to me."

"I hope that you both can be together soon." Kira said.

"As do I." Inuyasha said. "Well this is it; we may not see each other again."

"Can I ask you one question?" Kira spoke up.

"Yes."

"Do you think you will have to kill the lord?"

Inuyasha was stunned at the question. "I would rather not. I don't want to kill anyone."

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you killed him. It would allow this land to fully break free from his family which has ruled over us for several hundred years and I believe we could use a different family."

"You are asking me to kill someone." Inuyasha said appalled.

"Yes but that is for you to kill someone who has been giving these lands many troubles. He listens to what people say but rarely go to do anything about it. If it weren't for your friends, that village may have been destroyed by the other lands or given to the lands easily."

"Did he not tell you the story of what happened there?" Inuyasha asked her surprised at her naiveness."

"No he has told everyone that the people that he brought back stopped the other land from attacking. That's it. Why what really happened?"

"No don't worry about it." Inuyasha said. "I am going now, just do the candle thing like I said and I will come in to help Kagome when the time is right."

"Very well. I will keep you in mind and hope you succeed." Kira said turning around to leave Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched Kira walk off. He could only hope she could protect Kagome until he got there when that day came. "I will get her out no matter what." Inuyasha said before walking away. Nothing could change his mind.

_**Alright, the second to the last chapter!! I am excited yet sad at the same time. I hope everyone will write to me about this chapter when they read. I wouldn't mind if I could break one hundred reviews by the time I end this story. Just please don't kill me when I end this story cuz I don't know about you guy but I for one love when a story is sad and ends sad. Like I promised I will give two endings. My original ending will be one of them and then there will be an alternate ending where everyone survives. The original ending will be two to three chapters long and the alternate will be only one chapter…I think.**_

_**As for my ducklings. They are good as always. I feel bad for them though cuz they are male and female and they have been hanging around my bigger ducks which are comprised of two males (Ducky and Lemi) and one female (Cinnamon) who is currently with ducklings so she wont allow them near her. Well Ducky and Cinnamon are together but Lemi is the lone male without a female. So Lemi beat up Beaker (my male) then took Bunsen (my female). Beaker and Bunsen to be with each other but currently Beaker gets beaten up whenever he gets around Bunsen. I can already tell there is going to be a big fight between Lemi and Beaker once Beaker is big enough to go against the him. Until then the two poor ducklings are separated except when someone from my family goes out…Lemi is afraid of us so Beaker and Bunsen will hang around our feet so that they can at least be somewhat near each other. I just hope Beaker will wait till he is big enough or will wait until someone from my family is out there cuz I have been told that fights between two male ducks can get violent…I don't know how but that's what I was told.**_

_**I have to tell people this as I did from my other story cuz this is just to cute. It is about my chickens. **__**RANDOM CHICKEN ADVENTURE and AN IDEA!! So it was really hot outside and my chicken's water kept getting really hot so I decided to add ice to their water. Well I put some ice in my silkie bantam's water bucket and at first they were skeptical of what it was but after a while my female bantam went up and drank some water and all of a sudden she made her clucking noise to call her babies over and made them drink from it. It made me laugh when all three of her babies and her were pecking at the ice and when the ice cubes got small enough she picked them out of the water then called her babies over to peck at the ice cubes. They were acting like this thing was the best thing to ever happen to them. My whole family was laughing cuz as you all know ice is something that we always take for granted and put in our cups, we tend to over think the fact that it works so well for us. So why am I telling you this you may ask. I am telling you this cuz I think is would be a great oneshot for an Inuyasha fic. I can't do it right now cuz I have so many story ideas already but I was wondering what you guys could come up with? What if Inuyasha went to kagome's time to learn about ice cooling down drinks? Will he think it as great as my chickens did? P It was an idea. I may make my own oneshot later about this but if any of you would like to try this idea out be my guest and please tell me when you put it up. I love to see what others come up with. And if you are wondering, this is how I get most of my story ideas for Inuyasha…relate it to the real world.**_

_**Thank you all for being such loyal readers and I can't wait to find out how you guys will like the ending. So please review and let me closer to breaking one hundred reviews!! Thanks!!**_


	15. One Life for a New Life

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as someone came up behind her and grabbed her

_**I HATE PUTTING AUTHORS NOTES AT THE BEGINNING BUT I HAVE TO IN ORDER TO SAY... Here is the original ending or the 'sad' ending if you will. I think it came out pretty well but I will let you be the judge. I made an alternative ending for this story as well. Choose whichever one you like…I for one love this ending!!**_

Captured: Chapter 15 "One Life for a New Life"

The time was now or never and Inuyasha knew it. This was it, he was hoping to wait until the next day but Kagome couldn't wait, she was in the birthing room and Kira had given him the signal that it was in fact his child, three candles that was he all had to see to get ready for this fight. He paced around at the edge of the wood line waiting for his friends to come up in order to follow out their plan. Inuyasha sent Shippo back to Kaede's hut about a day ago to get everyone and they were due back any time now. Kira promised to hold the other servants back from telling their lord as long as she could but he could hear the uproar it was starting to cause. "Come on, we need to do this before the night falls." He mumbled.

Finally Miroku and Sango rode up on Kilala ready to fight off the castle to get Kagome out of there. "Inuyasha sorry it took so long. It took us a while to make Shippo stay behind" Miroku yelled as they came up to him.

"Don't worry about it, come on." Inuyasha said leaping toward the castle. "You remember the plan right?"

"Yeah, Kilala and I are going to hold back the guards that are outside and keep them from getting in and you and Sango will go in to save Kagome." Miroku yelled.

"Alright let's put our plans into action. We only have a limited amount of time." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he closed in on the castle. When they got close enough, he used his windscar to tear down the brick wall that normally kept them out. Unfortunately right after he did that, the sword went back to its normal size and he could no longer summon the sword back to its fanglike look. "Not yet." He mumbled putting the sword back into its sheath. "We need to hurry, the night is coming quickly." He told the others.

They all nodded in agreement as the two jumped off of Kilala once inside. "Go! we will keep them here." Miroku told them as he and Kilala started to keep the guards at bay.

"Thank you Miroku." Inuyasha said running inside of the castle. He just got inside when he found it was hard to turn one corner when he hit a candle making it fall and start to turn the carpeting on fire. Inuyasha didn't notice though, he had one…actually two things on his mind and that was Kagome and the child. Nothing else mattered.

"Miroku hold on." Sango stopped him, "I want you to be safe, I want you to make it through this."

"I will; you just worry about yourself." He told her giving Sango a kiss on the cheek. "Now go and help Kagome." He whispered in her ear.

"Right." She ran in right behind Inuyasha.

There was fire slowly consuming the building as she came into it and ran after what little of Inuyasha she could see.

Inuyasha couldn't wait for Sango to catch up; he could smell the lord rushing to the room that held Kagome. It felt like he was running down different halls for hours before he finally came into the room that originally banned males from entering.

"You whore. I let you in my home. I forgave you for many things. And you decided to betray me by bearing that thing a son." Jin yelled slowly walking over to her.

"No, please don't be so rash." Kagome yelled while backing up scared and crying.

"This isn't the first time you said this. I gave you a second chance and you still betrayed me." Jin yelled raising his arm revealing a long sword.

"No, I didn't betray you the second time. This child was a repercussion of the first time." Kagome yelled while tears stained her face.

Inuyasha bashed down the door and took Jin's arm in mid action of almost slicing Kagome and his new son and did his best to push the sword out of Jin's hands. "Kagome!" He yelled as he punched Jin, making the man pass out.

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome who was still in the corner, "Inuyasha, I am so glad to see you! I want you to meet your new son!" She smiled showing him a new born child with the same ears as his. He had black hair with silver highlights going throughout it. "He has your ears." She whispered to him. Inuyasha slowly put his kimono over her to keep her from the flames that were slowly devouring the room.

"And he has your eyes." He said looking into hers. They starred for a while admiring each other until Inuyasha felt a sharp pain dig through his chest, cutting a lung before it was pulled back out. Inuyasha turned around to see Jin still standing. "I thought I killed you." Inuyasha said growling.

"Guess you didn't try hard enough, now I will kill both you and her. I should have killed you back when I had the chance."

"That was your first mistake." Inuyasha smirked cracking his knuckles.

"And what was my second?" Jin spat out pointing his sword at Inuyasha.

"Letting me go so easily." They stared at each other both waiting for the other to make the first move.

Sango entered the room coughing as she came in. "Inuyasha, where is Kagome?"

"She is in the corner, take her and the child and get out." Inuyasha ordered.

"Right! Come on Kagome."

"We can't leave Inuyasha here." Kagome yelled to Sango as she was being pulled out with the child.

"Do it Kagome. Live a long and happy life, if I die now, that only proves that I truly am just like my father." He smiled at the thought of being classed as the same title as his father.

"Inuyasha make it out, please." Kagome had tears forming in her eyes then ran out with Sango.

"You miserable half breed, I don't know why I didn't kill you when I had the chance. You ruined my future, you ruined everything."

"There are a lot of things people can blame me for, but one of the few things I will not be blamed for is ruining your future because whether you admit it or not, you ruined my life."

"So you are saying that half breeds truly do have feelings? How touching" Jin queried holding his sword up again.

"And you are showing that humans have no feelings at all." With that answer Jin ran at Inuyasha with all his might. Inuyasha took all of his strength to get out of the way of Jin's sword and pull the sword out of his hand. "Now I have your sword! There is no way you can win." He smirked. Then Inuyasha held the sword over Jin ready to lay the final blow, "any last words?"

"I have no last words, I have no regrets." Jin spat at him as he was killed by his own sword.

"That's what you get for ruining our lives." He whispered after the deed was done; Inuyasha then turned to stagger out of the place, "I have to live for Kagome, for our new child." He whispered staggering to the door. "I can't transform yet, please night don't come yet." As he said that, he felt his body fully weaken and his hair fell down revealing it to be jet black. "No it can't be." He whispered as a burning beam fell over him.

He struggled to get up- to somehow move the beam off but it was all in vain. He started to choke on his own blood as his lungs slowly filled with a disgusting fluid. 'I am sorry Kagome, I will not make it. Live a long life with our new born child. Make sure he makes a lot of friends; please make sure he lives happily.'

He then remembered his discussion a few days ago with Kaede when she asked him if he was willing to die for Kagome. "Yes, I am truly willing to die for Kagome and our new child. I love you…Kagome and only you." Were his last words as the flames danced around him and he slipped out of unconsciousness and his life was done, he would never be able to see his Kagome again. Yet somehow he was fine with that, he was glad to know she was alive, he died with a smile on his face.

Kagome ran out with Sango as the child was screaming. They finally made it outside where Miroku was still keeping the guards at bay. "Come on." Sango yelled as she had Kilala come over for all three to jump on.

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking back at the burning place.

"This is part of the plan, he mainly did this for you to get out, now come on." Sango said pulling her friend onto Kilala. All three left into the air and made sure they got far enough away before looking back over at the burning castle. The night had already fallen and they all knew the inevitable of what happened to Inuyasha.

Kagome felt the tears come to her eyes, "Inu….yasha" she whispered before yelling, "Inuyasha."

"Kagome this was his plan." Sango told her friend who was slowly crying.

"I know but I wish he could be here, so that we can live a life together."

Miroku handed her a note, "Inuyasha wanted you to have this and he told me to make sure no one else reads it." Kagome took it and read the note to herself…

"Kagome,

I didn't want to have to die tonight, I wanted to live with you but if I have a chance to die for you and our baby than I will choose that any day over living a thousand days without either of you. Don't miss me though; I am in a better place. I will get to finally see my father face to face! I am sure that he will be happy with the choices I have made. I guess you can say I lived the same way my father did, honorable, and died the same way my father did, saving the one he loved the most. Don't cry for me, please don't cry for me. And please bury me out next the sacred tree so that I can be close to you in either your time or my time. I know you will take good care of the baby like you take care of Shippo so I won't worry about the baby. Tell everyone I said good bye and also tell them not to miss me. Please give Sesshomaru the tetsuiga for me and please give my kimono to our new child. I know how much it meant to me when my mom gave me it. I will always love you and I mean always.

Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha… knew he was going to die before he came to save me." Kagome cried out to everyone. She grabbed his kimono that was still over her shoulders and put it around the small still crying child. "You will be named after your father; your name will be Inuyasha." She said rubbing her finger over the baby's pudgy cheeks.

Kagome couldn't believe the sight of Kaede's village as they rode up on Kilala. It was just as she remembered. There was only one change, there was no Inuyasha around. They landed into the village and Kagome jumped off and looked in awe at the village, everyone was looking at her with the small bundle in her hands. The baby at the moment was asleep, he had a hard first day of life and she could only hope that it would be easier on him as his life progressed.

"Kagome come on." Miroku said as they walked to Kaede's hut.

Sango ran up to Kagome while she walked over to the hut, "Kagome I have to warn you, Kaede is showing her age. She is having a hard time to stand and we left Shippo behind to help her out."

"Alright." Kagome sighed, 'so much has happened that I don't know about.' She thought with a sigh.

When they entered the hut Shippo was the first to greet her. "Kagome! I am glad to see you!" he yelled excitedly running up to her.

"I am glad to see you too Shippo." she said smiling; both had tears of joy in their eyes.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Shippo asked looking around.

Kagome looked down at the sleeping child in her arms and then Miroku spoke up, "Shippo, he didn't make it out."

"You mean?"

"Yes" Sango whispered.

Shippo slowly felt the water in his eyes at the sound of the answer. Kagome knelt down next to him, "Shippo, I want you to meet someone. He is named after his father." She whispered showing him the child.

Shippo looked down, the first thing to catch his eyes were the ears that were upon the childs head, "You mean he is Inuyasha's son?" Shippo sniffled.

"Yes Shippo. Say hello to Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"Hi Inuyasha." Shippo whispered. The child slowly opened his eyes looking up at Shippo and blinked its eyes a few times. Shippo just let out a low giggle at the sight of the child.

"I think you two will be good friends."

"I think we will be too."

Kagome went over to Kaede, "Kaede, I am sorry to not have been here to help you through your age."

"Aye, it is fine. I am old but I am glad to see you are fine child."

"I am alright I guess." Kagome whispered.

Miroku came over and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Should Sango and I go get Inuyasha's body so that we can bury him?"

"I want to come too." Kagome said standing up. "He died defending me; I should be the one to find him."

Miroku nodded, "As you wish, we are going now so that we can get to him before the people from that land do."

"Right." Kagome said standing up.

They walked over to Kilala who allowed the group to jump on her back.

The group found the wreckage left behind from the fight. There were ashes everywhere and nothing was left standing. Kagome started to feel tears in her eyes as she saw the place that held her back for so long. Everything was gone. Kilala had to land down next to the wreckage to allow everyone to get off her back.

Kagome was the first one off as she ran for the once standing castle. All around her were dead bodies that were smoldered. A few of them weren't even recognizable. Than one body stopped her in her tracks as everyone came running over to her. "Who is it?" Sango asked.

"This was Kira. She was the main servant that helped me through so much."

"So this was her?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha had a woman tell him what was going on from the inside of the castle. Her name was Kira." Sango said smiling.

"Inuyasha." Kagome yelled as she remembered the person she was looking for. She ran searching the best she could with a baby in her arms.

"Over here." Shippo yelled.

Kagome quickly ran over to him. "Inuyasha" she yelled kneeling down. Right in front of her was the one she grew to love... dead. The one she had hoped to rescue her. She could only tell it was him from the pants he wore and the tetsuiga that miraculously didn't get destroyed in the fire. Tears streamed down her face as she shoved her face into Miroku's chest. "Why did he have to be human that night?" Kagome asked through her tears. "Why did he have to give me his kimono?"

"Kagome he did it to save you." Sango said trying to comfort her friend.

"If I wasn't so weak, if I was able to wait one more night to give birth he would still be alive." Kagome cried out.

"Kagome no one can choose when they give birth. It is life." Sango said trying to help her friend calm down.

"I need to give Inuyasha a proper burial." Kagome said with a sniffle. There was little to no sign when he died, it was hard to tell if he died truly as a human or a half demon. Although it was a safe bet to say he died as a human, Kagome truly couldn't tell through the burnt body. "I decided."

"Decided what?" Sango asked her friend.

"I decided that little Yasha wont learn about his past and his father's past. I don't want him to live with the burden of knowing his father died protecting him when he was born."

"What are you going to do?" Sango asked

"I am going to bring Yasha back to my time. He will grow up there." Kagome looked at her friends, "I will come see you but this little guy will never see you again. This will be best for him."

Everyone agreed as they got the once was half demon, the half demon that learned to love and trust many people in a world that would not accept him. The half demon that if not for the fact of what he was, he never would have been this brave, he would have never had been this loved. The half demon that everyone would for now on instead of calling him half breed or half demon for now on would be known as Inuyasha, the bravest of the half demons. No other title would suit him.

At the funeral Kagome refused to speak to anyone, every time she tried, she would just start to cry. Many had shown up from their travels, word got around fast for demons when something such as this happened. Everyone from Kouga and Jinenji to Sesshomaru and Jaken came to the funeral and pay there respects.

Miroku was the only one who spoke at the funeral. "He was truly a good friend to us all. He was able to make enemies but than again it was never his personality that made his enemies but it was the looks. If we could all have looked into him to see the true him maybe we all could have been friends with him. He was never one to work with customs and very rarely did he ever do things the normal route but he would run into everything without thinking. He was loved by his friends.

"All in all he died protecting the one person that truly cared for him. He found the best person he could think of. Kagome never saw him as a half breed nor half demon but as a person who needed healing. While he was never physically wounded, the emotional scares were enough for him to never trust anyone. Kagome on the other hand gave him a reason to never distrust her…she was always there for him good and bad. When they say 'you can find out who your friends are by the way they act' Kagome was truly his greatest friend and while she may have been separated from him for quite a while. He used every last bit of strength to get her out of there and now I wish him well as he leaves us in this time."

It was custom that if the one that died had a child each person that came to the funeral would go over to the child and mother to wish them both well. Kagome was surprise to see Sesshomaru even come up to her to wish it well.

While they were all watching the dirt get thrown over Inuyasha's grave Kagome came behing Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru." She whispered.

"Yes?" he asked coldly, somehow she could tell he was in pain even if he wouldn't show it. She didn't know if it was the fact that he acknowledged her or the fact that he wouldn't look her straight in the eye.

"I need to talk to you alone." Kagome whispered with the sleeping child in her hands.

Sesshomaru looked down at the child before looking back at her, "I can not bring him back if that is what you wish. For you see he died when he was younger, I never told anyone this story and he does not remember it for he was too young. His mother came to me when he was five scared for her child's life. Inuyasha, her son, was killed by the villagers he was stoned and beaten till he died. His body was mangled and I didn't even know if I could do it. But I did it for my father, for that is what my father would have wanted. I told his mother that I only brought him back because I was going to be the one that killed him and that he may know where the tetsuiga was hidden when he got older. So I brought him back and the tensuiga will only work on a person once. This is why I worry for Rin's life when we go anywhere near a fight." He said still in his monotone voice.

Kagome looked at him, did she hear him right? Did he just say that he did help his brother when he was younger? Was he really thinking about helping Inuyasha again? Did he just say he truly feared for something? Never had she heard Sesshomaru say anything about feelings. "Thank you for letting me know that but there is something else. Inuyasha asked me to give the tetsuiga to you. It was one of his dying wishes." She told him.

"Keep the sword." Sesshomaru said coldly. "It appears that the two that held it both died so I would wish not to have it."

"But it was a dying wish of his."

"Fine, from you giving it to me, it is now in my hands. I now give it to the child; it is a gift, the only gift I will ever give to him so he better like it. Make sure the child learns about it while he is young. It can be a way for him to commute to his father."

"How can he…"

"You don't know the bonds between father and son. The son wants nothing more than to go into a higher rank than his father. When a sword is passed down from father to son, there is a slight bit of the father that gets passed down. This sword will help you to protect the young child. It is a part of both my father and Inuyasha; therefore I am not the one that should have the sword but the son that will never see his father should have it. You will understand when the child gets older. Take care; now that Inuyasha is gone, I have no reason to see any of you humans again."

Kagome smiled and nodded as Sesshomaru walked off.

Afterwards, she had Miroku help her to place a rope with sutras around the sacred tree to signify that someone was buried there. It was a rope with white sutras on it, the rope that was still on the tree in her time and while she never knew how it got there before this, she was glad to see that now she did. Miroku said this should ensure that Inuyasha's gravesite would never be touched.

Kagome stood up and looked over at them, "I am going to go towards the well." She told them.

They all nodded and watched as she left and started to walk towards her well.

She went into the clearing were the well stood. It was overgrown with weeds and she wouldn't be surprised if it didn't work anymore. "Come on Inuyasha, you are going to meet your grandmother and uncle Sota." She told the child before walking into the clearing and sitting up and looking down the well. She jumped in with the light surrounding her and she stepped down on the other side. "I'm home" she whispered looking around the bottom of the old well.

Getting out of the well with a small child in her arms proved to be cumbersome, but once out she opened the well house and looked over at the house that she hadn't seen in over a year. Tears formed in her eyes as she saw the beautiful house that she grew up in. She walked over to the sacred tree to see the rope with the sutras that she had just put on the tree in her… Inuyasha's time. Each folded sutra had a name of a person close to Inuyasha on the inside. As she looked at them Souta started to come out of the house but stopped when he noticed his sister staring at the tree. She looked over at Souta as he stared at her before he ran inside. Her mom appeared at the door and right away Kagome started to walk toward the house. She must have not been going fast enough when her mom sprinted out of the house without shoes toward Kagome.

"Kagome, Kagome." She yelled with tears flowing down her face. "I can't believe it." She hugged her child, "We thought you were dead after you didn't come for several months."

"Mom I am so glad to see you." Kagome hugged her mom with her free hand that wasn't holding the baby.

"And who is this?" Her mother asked.

"This is your grandchild, this is Inuyasha." She smiled.

"Where is the father?" she asked looking around.

Kagome looked down at the dirt, "Mom, I have a few things to explain to you. I will tell you everything when we get inside."

Her mother's smile turned quickly to a frown as she agreed and walked her inside where she was barraged by questions from both her brother and her grandfather. They all sat down and chatted about the past year and a half she was gone.

"I am so sorry to hear that hun. Why don't you go take a shower, I will watch the child." Her mother told her grabbing the small child.

"Thanks mom." Kagome whispered

"Your room is still as you left it, I had a feeling in the back of my head that you were alive so I closed the door and haven't opened it yet." Her mother smiled to her.

Kagome ran upstairs and slowly opened her door, everything had dust all over. She walked in slowly and went over to her desk. As she ran her fingers over the desk she picked up a lot of dust and then picked her head up to spy a few pictures taped upon the desk. They were from a day when she brought her camera over to show everyone. She allowed both Inuyasha and Shippo to take turns taking random pictures of whatever they wanted. Shippo took a snapshot of her and Inuyasha sitting in a field, they were watching the children play at the bottom of the hill. Another, Inuyasha was chasing Shippo when Kagome came up behind them and took the picture, right next to that picture was the few seconds later when they stood there staring at her. Those were the first two pictures she took and that was what started the camera craze between the two. She then opened a drawer to reveal the rest of the pictures she took. The one on top of the stack was a picture of Inuyasha and Kagome standing next to each other smiling with Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo behind them. Tears came to her eyes as she flipped through all of the pictures that she hid from Inuyasha.

'I remember that day' she remembered the week after she had shown them the camera, she came back with prints of everyone and Inuyasha didn't find them to appealing. He kept complaining that it wasn't right, that they were evil. He refused to allow her to have any of the pictures and she had to beg him to keep the three she kept on her desk. He reluctantly gave into the three pictures when she offered to give him any three to keep. She still didn't know what he did with the photos. She just assumed that he put them into his kimono. Kagome involuntarily let out a chuckle at the way he acted back then.

"I miss you Inuyasha but don't worry, I will watch over our child. He won't know about the past." Kagome whispered. "He will only know the future, the future without you."

_**THE END!!**_

_**Thanks for putting up with me till the end. I actually started to cry at some points during this chapter, I forgot how sad I made it. I normally reread it one more time but I can't cuz I really was going to cry on certain parts. This was the first chapter out of all of this story that I almost cried. So please review for me but remember, this story is my pride and joy and I love how it turned out, I just hope you did too.**_

_**When I put this out, I had one hurt duckling that I didn't think was going to make it. Halfway through, I had a friend for the hurt duckling. The both of them became quick friends and you all watched with me as they grew up. Some actually asked me about them if I forgot to put up a small blurb about them and I want to say THANK YOU for that. It made me happy to know so many people were rooting for my ducks to survive and now I can safely say they will live together as long as they are alive and kicking. We would never separate the two and they seem to be getting along quite well with my other animals. There names if I didn't say are Beaker and Bunsen. **_

_**As I have put out, there will be a sequel…as much as I hate sequels. I mean I never read/watch any sequel unless if I know it will be good and I mean it better be excellent when I read/watch it. I will let you know when it is out and I will put up one chapter after this within a few days as a sneak preview for it. **_

_**One last thing for those who don't know I have a dedication…**_

_**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY RABBIT THAT DIED IN LATE APRIL OF '08 DUE TO OLD AGE!!I made this story the week after I found out that my rabbit died, I actually sat in my room secluded from the world for a week. I only came out to go to school and then I went right back in my room. I was depressed and refused to talk to anyone and was forced to eat on many occasions. My family said I took it too far but I had that rabbit for ten years and he lived a year past his life expectancy! I knew it was coming but I couldn't prepare myself for it in time. Looking back on it now, I don't think I could prepare myself if I had a thousand years. So thank you for reading this lovely story!! Whenever I read it, I think of my rabbit which is always a happy thought. **_

_**Please review for me!!**_


	16. captured sequal preview

Yasha awoke abruptly to his mother separating the curtains which allowed in the relentless sunshine

Chapter – "Another Day at School."

Yasha awoke abruptly to his mother separating the curtains which allowed in the relentless sunshine. "Mom five more minutes." Yasha whined turning his face into his pillow.

"Nope you gotta get up. Starting of another day of school." Kagome said cheerfully.

"I don't want to go. I never feel like I belong there." Yasha said.

"Nonsense, you have friends there and you have to learn." Kagome went into the closet to grab some clothing for him.

"but…" Yasha shut up, he never told his mom something about school, the one thing that made him hate school more than anything.

"But what hun?" Kagome asked turning around.

"Nothing." Yasha turned away. He was given a special name…dog boy, that's what he was called.

"Besides you have Kyubi and Azami!" Kagome reminded him. "Don't you want to see them at school? They seem like nice people."

"Yeah those two are nice." Yasha said while sighing.

"Now lets go, I made breakfast today." Kagome said while throwing her child's clothes at him. "Meet me down there in a few minutes." She said before walking out of the room.

Hai sighed as he put on his uniform. "They may be friends but the rest of the children…" he mumbled before he heard his mom call his name. "Coming." 'I still feel like I shouldn't be here. Something doesn't feel right. I should be doing something different with my life. Here, I am different.' He thought as he made his way downstairs.

Yasha ate his meal while Kagome cleaned up around the kitchen. "Your grandmother and great grandfather are still asleep so I am going to drive you to school today." She said while washing the dishes.

"Alright." Yasha said through a mouthful of food.

Kagome drove Yasha to the school with no talking between the two. Yasha just stared out the window at the cars and buildings that were passing by. "We're here." Kagome said stopping the car.

"Alright. See you when I get home." Yasha said getting out of the car.

"I will meet you right here for today." Kagome said. "I have errands to do after wards."

"Alright mom." Yasha said slamming the door.

Once inside he heard a voice behind him, "Hey Yash, How was your weekend?" Yash…that was a nickname given to him by his only two friends.

Yasha turned around to see a young girl come running up to him. "Hey Azami. It was alright. How about yours?"

"I had an awesome weekend. I saved up enough money to buy a new video game!" Azami said smiling.

"Cool. Where is Kyubi?" Yasha asked.

"I don't know." Azami said while shrugging her shoulders.

The bell rang for everyone to get to class. "I will see you later."

"Later." Azami yelled before running off.

Yasha went down the hall walking to get to his class. This was the part he hated more than anything. Around this time he would hear tons of voices and he knew he couldn't do anything about it. "Look at dog boy, he is still around." "I thought he left when he didn't come on Friday." "Rumor has it that he is part werewolf." "That would explain why he is so smart."

Yasha couldn't take it anymore. He ran down the hall to get to his class with tears starting to come down. Sure enough he may be around seven but he was actually so smart he was forced to skip a few grades. Alright so it was more than a few grades… now he was in junior high. This was his first year there and so far he got picked on more than anything. He couldn't tell if it was his age or his looks that made him get picked on but they would never do it to his face, it was always behind his back….or so they thought. No one knew that he had the heightened senses.

He walked into his first class with a forced smile that turned directly to a frown when he saw a sign at his desk…it read "dog boy" and had a crudely drawn dog on it. Yasha sighed as he ripped the sign off and sat down. Everyone laughed, they loved his pain. This was a normal day for him. Two friends and five hundred enemies…this was life but he couldn't help but think one day this will all change.

The lunch bell rang and Yasha quickly packed his stuff to get downstairs and meet his two best and only friends in junior high. Once down stairs he saw his two friends. Azami had just punched Kyubi making him fall into a wall. There was no doubt that Azami was strong for a girl. Azami just put Kyubi in a headlock, Yasha just shook his head, "Hey Azami, hey Kyubi."

"Hey Yash." They said in unison.

"You ready to go?" Kyubi asked as he was about pretend to punch Yasha.

"Sure am." Yasha said as he started to playfully jab back at Kyubi.

"Boys will be boys." Azami said as she walked to the lunch line.

As they stood inline the height difference between everyone and Yasha was evident. "Do you ever hate being so small Yash?" Kyubi asked Yasha.

"What?"

"You know you are so small compared to everyone else here. I mean you skipped like three or four grades or something like that. That is a big feat for your age." Azami punched Kyubi.

"Well I do feel short and I do get tired of the dog jokes." Yasha said.

"You want us to beat them up?" Azami asked playfully.

"Please do." Yasha said laughing while closing his eyes.

"Alright, it may take us a while to beat them all down; I mean there is three of us and many of them. But we can talk it over while playing a new game at my house." Azami said.

"Sure." Kyubi said.

"I will have to check with my mom." Yasha told her.

"Momma's boy." Kyubi said playfully.

Azami hit him on the back of the head, "He has too, look how young he is."

Once they got through the lunch line they sat down. "I forgot the ketchup and napkins. Be right back." Azami said.

Once she was off Kyubi looked over to Yasha. "Oh man if you were older you would so have her." He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Yasha asked.

"Yash you can't see it? She looks at you, she stands up for you…she likes you."

"No." Yasha said blushing. "She only stands up for me because of how small and young I am."

"No way man. You have smarts, you are going to look good and you are going to be tall well when you are older. Plus you have long hair chicks dig long hair. She sees this. She wants you."

Yasha laughed at his friend's remark. "I am too young. I mean she is thirteen or fourteen and I am seven. That's like a six or seven year difference."

"Yeah I guess so. But wait till you get older. If I was a chick I would go out with you."

"I am glad your not. You would be an ugly Chick." Yasha said laughing.

"Who would be an ugly chick?" Azami asked coming behind Yasha.

"Kyubi said he would date me if he was a chick and I told him he would be too ugly." Yasha said laughing.

Azami laughed. "So what type of girl are you into?" she asked Yasha.

Yasha thought about it for a short bit of time. "Well I never thought about it." He said.

"Oh." Azami said. They all ate lunch quietly until Kyubi spoke up.

"I know what my perfect girl will be."

"What?"

"Well she will be popular, have big boobs, a nice butt and she won't be afraid to show it off."

"Isn't that every male's perfect girl?" Azami asked.

"No. it is just mine." Kyubi said crossing his arms.

"You are so weird." Yasha started to get up and as he put his chair in the bell rang for them to go back to class.

"Yash, how can you always tell when the bell will ring?" Azami asked.

Yasha looked around for a reason. "I just know in my head." He said. He didn't want to explain the heightened sense of hearing.

They all went back to class. At the end of the day Yasha met Kagome in the parking lot. "Mom, can I go over to Azami's house?"

"No not today, maybe tomorrow." Kagome said with a smile.

"Alright." Yasha turned around to his friends and yelled, "I can come tomorrow."

"Alright." They yelled back before he got into the car and Kagome drove off.

"You like him." Kyubi said childishly to Azami.

"No I don't." Azami whined back.

"Don't lie."

Azami hit him before they both walked to her house.

Yasha just got back home with his mom after they went to the grocery store. "Mom." Yasha asked as he was getting loaded with bags.

"Yeah?" Kagome answered.

"What is too big of an age difference?"

"What?"

"I mean, if I am seven, what girl is too old for me?"

Kagome sighed. "I knew this day would come." Kagome whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Yasha asked as he dropped the groceries in the house.

Kagome knelt down next to him. "You know how I said that being quarter demon you have better senses?"

"Yeah, better seeing, better hearing, and better smelling."

"Yes well it turns out that you also age differently."

"How so?"

"Yasha, you age one year for every normal two human years."

"But I am seven, I was born seven years ago." Yasha said.

"No hun, you were born fourteen years ago, you are actually fourteen. You just look seven."

"That isn't right."

"Yes, that's why you are so smart. I knew this would come up eventually. Be glad you aren't your father, he aged so slow it was like he aged one year for every ten years." She said grabbing food out of the bag.

"So I am fourteen?" He said.

"Yes, you physically age slower than mentally."

"Why didn't you just let me live like that?"

"Because it was no way for you to live, it was bad enough you were considered a freak. People wanted to run tests when you were little so I kept you hidden from them for a few years until the fuss died down."

"How where you able to keep it from everyone else. Like the school and newspapers if they knew when I was born?"

"They don't care about anything once it is old news." Kagome said nonchalantly while putting more stuff away. "Besides all I did was home school you for the first several years of your life before saying you were younger than you were. Which was easy because you never had a birth certificate from here so they were able to accept it."

"Why don't I remember that?" Yasha asked before it hit him. "So I am fourteen!!" He jumped up and down, "I have to tell Azami." He started to run out of the room when his mother yelled.

"But don't tell anyone. That would throw everything off."

"But"

"No, I said you were seven cuz it was the best thing for you. Trust me." Kagome said hugging her son.

"So I am not that smart than? I was just older." Yasha asked.

"I guess." Kagome said.

"Can I tell my friends? Please. I only have two of them."

Kagome sighed. "NO, you are to keep this to yourself. This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"Alright mom." Yasha said slinking toward his room.

A few minutes later Kagome peeked in to see Yasha on his bed looking at the picture of his father again. "Hun?" she whispered.

Yasha quickly jumped up and put the picture away. "Yes mom?"

"Would you like to go to the park? I called Azami and she is going to meet us there." Kagome whispered.

"But mom, I can go on my own." Yasha whined.

"No, I would prefer me to be near. I will leave you two alone."

"Fine." He said getting up.

"Good now lets go." Kagome smiled as the two walked out of the house.

When they got to the park Yasha saw Azami right away and ran straight for her. "Hey Azami!"

"Hey Yash. Seems like I only saw you earlier today." She said smiling.

"Where is Kyubi? I thought he was going back to your place?"

"My dad was being a jerk so he left."

"Sorry that my mom had to call you like that." Yasha said embarrassed. "I am trying to explain to her that I am old enough to do things on my own but you know moms."

"A little." Azami said.

"I am sorry I forgot about your mom." Yasha said. When she was five, her parents got into a huge car crash a few days before her birthday. Her father survived but her mother was in critical condition. A few days later her mother died on her birthday. She would continuously blame herself for what happened saying if it wasn't her birthday soon they wouldn't be out. It didn't help that her father would always blame her and on continuous occasions would beat her. Many times she would come to school with bruises but she was afraid to tell Yasha. What if he thought she was weak?

"It's alright. She was a nice person. That's all I have to remember about her."

"Let's go on the swings." Yasha said trying to cheer her up.

"Alright." Azami said running after him. "How are you able to go so fast?" she asked while trying to catch up to him.

Kagome sat on the bench reading while her child played. She didn't actually call Azami like she told Yasha. Azami actually called her to ask her if they could do something. She knew about Azami's current lifestyle in fact she was actually saving money to go to court about it. Azami had no other family to go to, Kagome already asked her so her next step was to try and get custody of Azami or at least have her leave that place she called home for a better home. But the legal system was a long process so until then she had to watch the young girl get abused. Of course she knew all about abuse from her days back at the castle. Those painful nights where you couldn't even find peace in your sleep. She could only imagine what it would be like to be a child going through this. Kagome already promised herself that she would get Azami out of that situation even if it meant getting hurt herself.

"Hey, you're the mom of dog boy." A man yelled.

Kagome looked up to see the man that she met the last time she went to the park with Yasha. "Leave me alone." She said before going back to her book.

"No really, I need to talk to you wench." He said sitting next to her.

"I do not wish to talk to you and if you don't know my name then go away." Kagome said. 'His language sounds so familiar but I can't think of where I have heard it.'

"Well I just wanted to say that I am sorry for how I acted the other day." He said looking away from her.

"You have an odd way of showing it." Kagome said getting back to reading her book.

"You aren't going to say that you forgive me?" he said exasperated….

_**This is the second or third chapter of the sequel, tell me what you think of it!**_

_**I am going to put out the sequel in a short bit, if you would like me to write on here exactly when that is I can or just check back within the week! Either way tell me what you think of this, I don't know where I am going with this story yet but I will come up with something good at some point.**_

_**Also if you can think of a good sequel name after captured, it would be nice to hear from you guys. The sequel will be about the child trying to live his life in the present but slowly learns about the past. That's all I have for now though. If you have any thoughts let me know!**_


	17. Alternative Ending Pain, Drama

Alternative Ending "A Happy Ending to a Sad life"

_**I HATE PUTTING AUTHORS NOTES AT THE BEGINNING BUT I HAVE TO PUT THIS HERE…Here is the ending that almost made the cut but I decided to go with the more depressing ending because it was such a depressing story. Choose whichever ending you like the most but remember the other one is having a sequel…I hate sequels but never the less, I am making one for the original ending. **_

Alternative Ending- "Pain, Drama, and a New Life"

The time was now or never and Inuyasha knew it. This was it, he was hoping to wait until the next day but Kagome couldn't wait, she was in the birthing room and Kira had given him the signal that it was in fact his child, three candles that was all he had to see to get ready for this fight. He paced around at the edge of the wood line waiting for his friends to come up in order to follow out their plan. Inuyasha sent Shippo back to Kaede's hut about a day ago to get everyone and they were due back any time now. Kira promised to hold the other servants back from telling their lord as long as she could but he could hear the uproar it was starting to cause. "Come on, we need to do this before the night falls." He mumbled.

Finally Miroku and Sango rode up on Kilala ready to fight off the castle to get Kagome out of there. "Inuyasha sorry it took so long. It took us a while to make Shippo stay behind" Miroku yelled as they came up on him.

"Don't worry about it, come on." Inuyasha said leaping toward the castle. "You remember the plan right?"

"Yeah, Kilala and I are going to hold back the guards that are outside and keep them from getting in and you and Sango will go in to save Kagome." Miroku yelled.

"Alright let's put our plans into action. We only have a limited amount of time." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he closed in on the castle. When they got close enough, he used his tetsuiga to tear down the brick wall that normally kept them out. Unfortunately right after he did that, the sword went back to its normal size and he could no longer summon the sword back to its fanglike look. "Not yet." He mumbled putting the sword back into its sheath. "We need to hurry, the night is coming quickly." He told the others.

They all nodded in agreement as the two jumped off of Kilala. "Go! We will keep them here." Miroku told them as he and Kilala started to keep the guards at bay.

"Thank you Miroku." Inuyasha said running inside of the castle. He just got inside when he found it was hard to turn one corner when he hit a candle making it fall and start to turn the carpeting on fire. Inuyasha didn't notice though, he had one…actually two things on his mind and that was Kagome and the child. Nothing else mattered.

"Miroku hold on." Sango stopped him, "I want you to be safe, I want you to make it through this."

"I will; you just worry about yourself." He told her giving Sango a kiss on the cheek. "Now go and help Kagome." He whispered in her ear.

"Right." She ran in behind Inuyasha.

There was fire slowly consuming the building as she came into it and ran after what little of Inuyasha she could see.

Inuyasha couldn't wait for Sango to catch up; he could smell the lord rushing to the room that held Kagome. It felt like he was running down different halls for hours before he finally came into the room that originally banned males from entering.

"You whore. I let you in my home. I forgave you for many things. And you decided to betray me by bearing that thing a son." Jin yelled slowly walking over to her.

"No, please don't be so harsh." Kagome yelled while backing up scared and crying.

"This isn't the first time you said this. I gave you a second chance and you still betrayed me." Jin yelled raising his arm revealing a long sword.

"No, I didn't betray you the second time. This child was a repercussion of the first time." Kagome yelled while tears stained her face.

Inuyasha bashed down the door and took Jin's arm in mid action of almost killing Kagome and his new son and did his best to push the sword out of Jin's hands. "Kagome!" He yelled as he punched Jin, making the man pass out.

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome who was still in the corner, "Inuyasha, I am so glad to see you, I want you to meet your new son!" She smiled showing him a new born child with the same ears as his. He had black hair with silver highlights going throughout it. "He has your ears." She whispered to him. Inuyasha slowly put his kimono over her to keep her from the flames that were slowly devouring the room.

"And he has your eyes." He said looking into hers. They stared for a while admiring each other until Inuyasha felt a sharp pain dig through his chest. Inuyasha turned around to see Jin still standing. "I thought I killed you." Inuyasha said growling.

"Guess you didn't try hard enough, now I will kill both you and her. I should have killed you back when I had the chance."

"That was your first mistake." Inuyasha smirked cracking his knuckles.

"And what was my second?" Jin spat out pointing his sword at Inuyasha.

"Letting me go so easily." They stared at each other both waiting for the other to make the first move.

Sango entered the room coughing as she came in. "Inuyasha, where is Kagome?"

"She is in the corner, take her and the child and get out." Inuyasha ordered.

"Right! Come on Kagome."

"We can't leave Inuyasha here." Kagome yelled to Sango as she was being pulled out with the child.

"Do it Kagome. Live a long and happy life, if I die now, that only proves that I truly am just like my father." He smiled at the thought of being classed as the same title as his father.

"Inuyasha make it out, please." Kagome had tears forming in her eyes then ran out with Sango.

"You miserable half breed, I don't know why I didn't kill you when I had the chance. You ruined my future, you ruined everything."

"There are a lot of things people can blame me for, but one of the few things I will not be blamed for is ruining your future because whether you admit it or not, you ruined my life."

"So you are saying that half breeds truly do have feelings? How touching." Jin queried holding his sword up again.

"And you are showing that humans have no feelings at all." With that answer Jin ran at Inuyasha with all his might. Inuyasha took all of his strength to get out of the way of Jin's sword and pull the sword out of his hand. "Now I have your sword! There is no way you can win." He smirked. Then Inuyasha held the sword over Jin ready to lay the final blow, "any last words?"

"I have no last words, I have no regrets." Jin spat at him as he was killed by his own sword.

"That's what you get for ruining our lives." He whispered after the deed was done; Inuyasha then turned to stagger out of the place, "I have to live for Kagome, for our new child." He whispered staggering to the door. "I can't transform yet, please night don't come yet." As he said that, he felt his body fully weaken and his hair fell down revealing it to be jet black. "No it can't be." He whispered.

Kagome ran out with Sango as the child was screaming. They finally made it outside where Miroku was still keeping the guards at bay. "Come on." Sango yelled as she had Kilala come over for all three to jump on.

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking back at the burning place.

"This is part of the plan, he mainly did this for you to get out, now come on." Sango said pulling her friend onto Kilala. All three left into the air and made sure they got far enough away before looking back over at the burning castle. The night had already fallen and no one could tell what happened to Inuyasha.

Kagome felt the tears come to her eyes as she could only assume the worse, "Inu….yasha…Inuyasha." she yelled.

"Kagome this was his plan." Sango told her friend who was slowly crying.

"I know but I wish he could be here, so that we can live a life together."

Miroku handed her a note, "Inuyasha wanted you to have this and he told me to make sure no one else reads it." Kagome took it and read the note to herself…

"Kagome,

I didn't want to have to die tonight, I wanted to live with you but if I have a chance to die for you and our baby than I will choose that any day over living a thousand days without either of you. Don't miss me though; I am in a better place. I will get to finally see my father face to face! I am sure that he will be happy with the choices I have made. I guess you can say I lived the same way my father did, honorable, and died the same way my father did, saving the one he loved the most. Don't cry for me, please don't cry for me. And please bury me out next the sacred tree so that I can be close to you in either your time or my time. I know you will take good care of the baby like you take care of Shippo so I won't worry about our child. Tell everyone I said good bye and also tell them not to miss me. Please give Sesshomaru the tetsuiga for me and please give my kimono to our new child. I know how much it meant to me when my mom gave me it. I will always love you and I mean always.

Inuyasha.

PS, if I did happen to survive, I will make sure I find you."

"Inuyasha… knew he was going to die before he came to save me." Kagome cried out to everyone. She grabbed his kimono that was still over her shoulders and put it around the small still crying child. "You will be named after your father; your name will be Inuyasha." She said rubbing her finger over the baby's pudgy cheeks.

Kagome couldn't believe the sight of Kaede's village as they rode up on Kilala. It was just as she remembered. There was only one change, there was no Inuyasha around. They landed into the village and Kagome jumped off and looked in awe at the village, everyone was looking at her with the small bundle in her hands. The baby at the moment was asleep, he had a hard first day of life and she could only hope that it would be easier on him as his life progressed.

"Kagome come on." Miroku said as they walked to Kaede's hut.

Sango ran up to Kagome while she walked over to the hut, "Kagome I have to warn you, Kaede is showing her age. She is having a hard time to stand and we left Shippo behind to help her out."

"Alright." Kagome sighed, 'so much has happened that I don't know about.' She thought with a sigh.

When they entered the hut Shippo was the first to greet her. "Kagome! I am glad to see you!" he yelled excitedly running up to her.

"I am glad to see you too Shippo." she said smiling; both had tears of joy in their eyes.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Shippo asked looking around.

Kagome looked down at the sleeping child in her arms and then Miroku spoke up, "Shippo, he didn't make it out."

"You mean?"

"Yes" Sango whispered.

Shippo slowly felt the water in his eyes at the sound of the answer. Kagome knelt down next to him, "Shippo, I want you to meet someone. He is named after his father." She whispered showing him the child.

Shippo looked down, the first thing to catch his eyes were the ears that were upon the child's head, "You mean he is Inuyasha's son?" Shippo sniffled.

"Yes Shippo. Say hello to Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"Hi Inuyasha." Shippo whispered. The child slowly opened his eyes looking up at Shippo and blinked its eyes a few times. Shippo just let out a low giggle at the sight of the child.

"I think you two will be good friends."

"I think we will be too."

Kagome went over to Kaede, "Kaede, I am sorry to not have been here to help you through your age."

"Aye, it is fine. I am old but I am glad to see you are fine child."

"I am alright I guess." Kagome whispered.

Miroku came over and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Should Sango and I go get Inuyasha's body so that we can bury him?"

"I want to come too." Kagome said standing up. "He died defending me; I should be the one to find him."

Miroku nodded, "As you wish, we are going now so that we can get to him before the people from that land do."

"Right." Kagome said standing up.

They walked over to Kilala who allowed the group to jump on her back.

The group found the wreckage left behind from the fight. There were ashes everywhere and nothing was left standing. Kagome started to feel tears in her eyes as she saw the place that held her back for so long. Everything was gone. Kilala decided to land down next to the wreckage to allow everyone to get off her back.

Kagome was the first one off as she ran for the once standing castle. All around her were dead bodies that were smoldered. A few of them weren't even recognizable. Than one body stopped her in her tracks as everyone came running over to her. "Who is it?" Sango asked.

"This was Kira. She was the main servant that helped me through so much."

"So this was her?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha had a woman tell him what was going on from the inside of the castle. Her name was Kira." Sango said smiling.

"Inuyasha." Kagome yelled as she remembered the person she was looking for. She ran searching the best she could with a baby in her hand. "Inuyasha." She yelled. She couldn't tell the bodies apart, they were all coaled and almost all of them were nothing but ashes. Tears formed as she almost came to the realization that she may never find Inuyasha's body.

"Over here." Shippo yelled at a tree line.

Kagome quickly ran over to him. "Inuyasha" she yelled kneeling down. Right in front of her was the one she grew to love. The one she had hoped to rescue her. He was bleeding all over, his arms were cut up, his legs were burned and his face had quite a few burn marks as well. Tears streamed down her face as she shoved her face into Miroku's chest. "Why did he have to be human that night?" Kagome asked through her tears. "Why did he have to give me his kimono?"

"Kagome he did it to save you." Sango said trying to comfort her friend.

"If I wasn't so weak, if I was able to wait one more night to give birth he would still be alive." Kagome cried out.

"Kagome no one can choose when they give birth. It is life." Sango said trying to help her friend calm down.

"I need to give Inuyasha a proper burial." Kagome said with a sniffle.

"We will do all of that once we bring him back." Miroku said as he silently prayed for Inuyasha.

"I miss him already." Shippo yelled hugging the others.

"Miss who?" they heard from the ground. They all looked down to see there hanyou friend looking up at them. He tried to move but was restricted by the cuts and burns.

"Don't move." Kagome yelled as she put all of her body weight on him and hugged him.

"Get off, that hurts." Inuyasha yelled trying to shake Kagome off of his burns.

"I thought you were dead, I was so worried." Kagome yelled through joyful tears.

Inuyasha let out a screech as Kagome hugged him tighter. "Glad to see you are okay." Miroku chimed in as Sango smiled and laughed at the two.

Later in the night once Inuyasha's wounds were treated they sat around a small fire near the wreckage. Kagome was sitting near Inuyasha the whole time, together they were playing with the small child. "You never told us how you got out." Kagome said as Inuyasha was cooing to the baby.

"That was easy, as the fire was burning down the walls, I just ran through the fire." Inuyasha said as the baby grabbed a piece of his hair and tried to put. "I got burned a little but I lived." He said smiling.

"Yes, so I was going to name our baby after you Inuyasha but I don't think that would be a good idea now."

"No, I don't think so either." Inuyasha said cheerfully. "I think the both of us would get confused easily. How about…Ai."

"Too girlish." Kagome said.

"Hai?"

"That's just Ai with an h in front of it." Kagome said frustrated.

"Fine." Inuyasha said irritated trying to think about a name. "How about…Kenji?"

"No sounds too much like Benji."

"Who's Benji?" they all asked.

"Well we have movies in my time and there is one about a dog named Benji who goes on trips."

"Fine, we wont name him that either…Akemi?"

"No."

"Kumihiko?"

"Nu uh."

"Wabaku?"

"Sounds like Naraku."

Inuyasha let out a huge growl. "Fine, you come up with a name." he yelled waking up the small child and making him cry.

"Wait, I thought of something." Sango said as the two new parents tried to find ways to stop the child from crying.

"You are doing it wrong Inuyasha. You have to hold him like this." Kagome yelled.

"I think I would know how to take care of a child." Inuyasha yelled back.

"No, you have to rock him back and forth." Kagome grabbed the small child out of Inuyasha's hands, "Like this." She said rocking the child back and forth as the child quickly fell asleep.

"How did you do that?" Inuyasha whispered.

"It is easy." Kagome said with a smile.

"I have a thought." Sango repeated.

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

"If you want to, you can still name him Inuyasha after his father but give him a nick name like Inu or Yasha."

"That's a great idea!" Kagome said happily. "What do you think?" she asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Sounds fine to me." Inuyasha said hugging his…that's right his woman who was holding his…oh man it felt good to say that his child. He smiled as a small tear fell from his face, maybe it took them pain and torment to get to this point, it was worth it.

Once in the village, Kagome quickly jumped at the chance to see her family again. "We are going to go towards the well." She told the others.

They all nodded and watched as she left and started to walk towards the well with Inuyasha by her side.

She went into the clearing were the well stood. It was overgrown with weeds and she wouldn't be surprised if it didn't work anymore. "Come on Inuyasha, let's go see my family!" She said holding Inuyasha's hand while sitting up and looking down the well.

"Right!" They jumped in with the light surrounding them and they stepped down on the other side.

"I'm home" she whispered looking around the bottom of the old well. "We're home." Kagome squealed.

Inuyasha quickly helped her and the baby out of the well she was so excited to be home, but once out she opened the well house and looked over at the house that she hadn't seen in over a year, tears formed in her eyes as she saw the beautiful house that she grew up in. As she looked at the house Souta started to come out of the house but stopped when he noticed his sister staring his way. She looked over at Souta as he stared at her before running inside. Her mom appeared at the door and right away Kagome started to walk toward the house. She must have not been going fast enough when her mom sprinted out of the house without shoes towards Kagome.

"Kagome, Kagome!" She yelled with tears flowing down her face. "I can't believe it." She hugged her child, "We thought you were dead after you didn't come for several months."

"Mom I am so glad to see you." Kagome hugged her mom with her free hand that wasn't holding the baby.

"And who is this?" Her mother asked.

"This is your grandchild, this is Inuyasha." She smiled.

"I think I know who the father is!" she said excitedly looking up at Inuyasha.

Kagome looked down at the dirt, "Mom, I have a few things to explain to you. You know the reasons why I didn't come for over a year back here… I will tell you everything when we get inside."

Her mother's smile turned quickly to a frown as she agreed and walked her inside where she was barraged by questions from both her brother and her grandfather. They all sat down and chatted about the past year and a half she was gone.

"I am so sorry to hear that hun. Why don't you go take a shower, Inuyasha and I will watch the child." Her mother told her grabbing the small child.

"Thanks mom." Kagome whispered

"Your room is still as you left it, I had a feeling in the back of my mind that you were alive so I closed the door and haven't opened it yet." Her mother smiled to her.

Kagome ran upstairs and slowly opened her door, everything had dust all over. She walked in slowly and went over to her desk. As she ran her fingers over the desk she picked up a lot of dust and then picked her head up to spy a few pictures taped upon the desk. Tears were rolling down her face as she plopped on her bed crying.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he came in. "I thought you would be happy to be back here?"

"I am, it is just…I missed so much. I missed graduation, I missed Shippo growing up, I missed Sota going to the next grade, I missed everything." She screeched hugging her pillow.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered putting her into a hug. "You may have missed a lot but that doesn't mean you won't get the memories back, I missed a lot too."

"What did you miss?"

"I missed seeing you with our child before he was born." He said hugging her.

Kagome calmed down.

"And you know what?" Kagome looked up at him as he spoke. "You may have missed a lot but now you get to spend every minute with all of us for the rest of your life." He said hugging her as she hugged back.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She smiled. She didn't know how she would get used to everything again but she knew it was the right thing to do.

Within the next two year came trouble for Kagome, she would wake up with nightmares from the place only to be comforted by Inuyasha. She repeatedly had flash backs of the castle and refused to let anyone hold a knife around her. She felt stupid to have such a fear but it was something she would have to get over with time. At the beginning, she wouldn't talk to anyone unless if they talked to her first. Inuyasha had to remind her repeatedly that she was no longer in the castle and no longer had to abide by the rules set forth for her.

She forever had to wear long sleeve shirts to cover the horrendous scars on her arms but it didn't stop her from taking a relaxing dip in the springs or in the lakes with her friends. She knew when her child got older he would ask her about them but for now, it was nothing but the past and as far as Inuyasha and her were concerned the child would never know about there past, that was how it was to be.

As the old saying goes… "You can't change the past you can only screw up the future." And Kagome and Inuyasha refused to screw it up for their child!

_**THE END!!**_

_**There you go, the happy ending version. If you read both tell me which one you liked the most!! I don't mind how it came out but I just liked the original a lot more…but that is me. Thanks for putting up with me through out the whole thing!!**_

_**A few things to put out for those who didn't read the original ending…**_

_**When I put this out, I had one hurt duckling that I didn't think was going to make it. Halfway through, I had a friend for the hurt duckling. The both of them became quick friends and you all watched with me as they grew up. Some actually asked me about them if I forgot to put up a small blurb about them and I want to say THANK YOU for that. It made me happy to know so many people were rooting for my ducks to survive and now I can safely say they will live together as long as they are alive and kicking. We would never separate the two and they seem to be getting along quite well with my other animals. There names if I didn't say are Beaker and Bunsen. **_

_**One last thing for those who don't know I have a dedication…**_

_**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY RABBIT THAT DIED IN LATE APRIL OF '08 DUE TO OLD AGE!!I made this story the week after I found out that my rabbit died, I actually sat in my room secluded from the world for a week. I only came out to go to school and then I went right back in my room. I was depressed and refused to talk to anyone and was forced to eat on many occasions. My family said I took it too far but I had that rabbit for ten years and he lived a year past his life expectancy! I knew it was coming but I couldn't prepare myself for it in time. Looking back on it now, I don't think I could prepare myself if I had a thousand years. So thank you for reading this lovely story!! Whenever I read it, I think of my rabbit which is always a happy thought. **_

_**Please Review for Me!!**_


	18. captured seqel finally out!

Hey guys just wanted to let all of my fans of Captured (and some who aren't big fans of Captured) that I have the sequel up and running. I know it has been a while now but I finally have it going! If you guys would like to check it out the title is called, "Do I make you proud?" I hope you guys like it and I hope to hear from you about it!

~hitntr


End file.
